


Wish You Were Here

by midhiel



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Charles has to change, Drama & Romance, Erik is the one pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Erik
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ojalá estuvieras aquí”, pensaban tanto uno como el otro después de separarse nuevamente tras el incidente con los Centinelas. Una mutación inesperada en Erik los obligará a cumplir este deseo. Pareja: Erik L. y Charles X. ErikMpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necesidad

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Uno: Necesidad

Un mes después de que Charles y Erik se separaran tras el incidente con los Centinelas.

Era la tercera cita que tenían después de más de una década. Charles había elegido un restaurante elegante y Moira reía sonoramente, mientras él leía el menú en perfecto francés. Charles escogió el vino y cuando bebían esperando los platos, abordó el tema de forma directa.

-Te invité en estas tres ocasiones para pedirte perdón por mi atrevimiento al borrar tu memoria.

-No Charles – lo detuvo Moira, dejando su vaso y sacudiendo la mano -. Hiciste lo que consideraste correcto. Quisiste proteger tu escuela y protegerme a mí de interrogatorios peligrosos.

-Me alegra que entendieras – sonrió Charles -. Para el registro, no estoy manipulando tu mente – bromeó.

-Lo sé – rió ella con alegría. Quizás el vino le estaba subiendo más rápido de lo que Charles había previsto o, como él, se encontraba nerviosa.

-Pero además – continuó Xavier serio -. Te invité a salir porque quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. Pasó más de una década y los dos . . .

-Los dos estamos envejeciendo y estamos solos – concluyó Moira sin un atisbo de risa.

Charles sonrió asintiendo.

-En ese entonces éramos jóvenes, con un futuro por delante y no sabíamos lo que queríamos. Hoy veo las cosas con más claridad.

-¿Qué hay de Erik Lehnsherr? – preguntó Moira directamente -. Nunca me ocultaste tu relación con él, de hecho fue él la razón de que hayamos terminado y decidimos ser amigos. Te seré sincera, yo guardé esperanzas después de que él se comportó como un bastardo en la playa, pero enseguida tú y yo nos separamos. No es ningún secreto que Erik escapó de prisión y los vi a los dos en las noticias cuando quiso matar al presidente en la Casa Blanca. Él está libre y tú estuviste con él en al menos una ocasión. ¿Qué hay de eso?

A Charles le pareció una pregunta justa y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Tenía todas las intenciones de serle sincero.

-Amo a Erik Lehnsherr, pero no al Magneto en el que se convirtió. Estoy enamorado del hombre que conocí cuando me arrojé al mar para detenerlo. Pero ese hombre murió cuando asesinó a Shaw sádica y despiadadamente. El Erik Lehnsherr que amo es el del pasado, no el actual. Créeme que cuando estuve con él la última vez, en la Casa Blanca, comprobé que ya no hay nada de ese hombre en Magneto.

-Charles – Moira sacudió la cabeza con resignación -. ¿Estás enamorado de un fantasma y quieres reiniciar una relación conmigo?

Charles se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. No sabía qué responderle porque en el fondo ni él estaba seguro de lo que quería.

Moira era la indulgencia hecha persona y tomó sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

-Debes superarlo, Charles. Pero no con una nueva relación, sino solo y por ti mismo. Es un gran paso que reconozcas que la persona de la que te enamoraste aquella vez ya no existe.

-Me siento un estúpido y un villano habiéndote traído – confesó Charles con amargura.

Moira quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

-Escucha, Charles. Que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, no nos impide ser amigos. Podemos compartir cenas, charlas, salidas sin buscar algo íntimo. Pienso que me invitaste porque necesitas a otra persona que te acompañe además de Hank y me parece adecuado. Acepto ser tu amiga, pero no creas que con eso cerrarás tus heridas abiertas. Eso solo puedes hacerlo tú solo y con el tiempo.

-Pasó más de una década desde el accidente.

-Es el tiempo que necesitas para olvidarlo – respondió ella con sabiduría.

En ese momento llegaron los platos. Comieron en silencio, hasta que Moira rompió el hielo rogándole a Charles que pidiera nuevamente la carta y le leyera los postres en francés. Charles aceptó el juego y los dos sonrieron como un par de niños. 

Al terminar de cenar, Charles recogió el abrigo de su dama y la ayudó a ponérselo. Luego salieron tomados de la mano.

-Gracias – murmuró Charles a su oído. 

Moira solo sonrió. Una amiga, eso era lo que Charles Xavier necesitaba.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Después de la cena, Charles llevó a Moira a su departamento y regresó a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Habían pasado una velada encantadora porque su amiga era una persona encantadora pero, a pesar de las risas y las bromas, él seguía arrepentido de haberle propuesto reiniciar la relación cuando aún la herida le sangraba. Pensó en la clase de monstruo en que se había convertido, uno que se autocompadecía de sus miserias y errores, y pretendía que los demás le sintieran lástima. Una criatura patética, apenas la sombra del hombre que una vez había sido. 

Al llegar a casa, Charles saludó a Hank, que lo había estado esperando, y se retiró a dormir argumentado lo cansado que se encontraba. Una excusa que el joven no aceptó. Ya estaba vestido con su pijama y su bata, cuando el normalmente discreto Hank le pidió permiso para entrar. Charles fue a abrirle la puerta.

-No te engañas ni a ti mismo ocultándolo - opinó el muchacho directamente. Charles suspiró y le permitió el ingreso en su recámara -. Recién pasó un mes.

-¿Por qué toda mi vida tiene que girar en torno Erik Lehnsherr, según tu visión? Repetirme lo de “hace un mes” día y noche roza el insulto.

Hank quedó de pie sin decir nada. Charles fue a servirse un poco de whisky y lo bebió de un sólo trago.

-Tocamos el tema con Moira - reconoció finalmente Charles con un dejo de melancolía, rompiendo el silencio -. Sabes, no se trata de nostalgia, ni de extrañarlo, ni de ninguna cursilería o sentimentalismo barato. Pero él se marchó herido, Hank. Una bala le había rozado la nuca. Cuando me metí en su mente para quitarme el hierro de encima, sentí que estaba débil y mareado. Aún así tuve que dejarlo partir porque si lo capturaban no viviría media hora. Sin embargo, Erik necesitaba atención médica.

\- Él mismo se llama un sobreviviente - replicó el joven sin conmoverse -. Habrá sabido curarse mejor que lo que nosotros hubiéramos hecho.

-Ojalá.

-Escucha, Charles - comenzó Hank y, nervioso, se acomodó las patillas de los lentes -. No es el estado de Erik el que me preocupa, sino el tuyo. Te estás inyectando demasiado. . .

-Obvio - sonrió Xavier -. Necesito mis piernas para conducir y buscar a Moira.

-No estoy hablando sólo de esta noche.

Charles se arrojó en el sillón.

-No soy un niño – le recordó enfadado -. Conozco mis límites y puedo controlarme.

Hank se mordió los labios y bajó la cabeza. Le costaba horrores reprender al hombre que veía como su mentor.

-Si puedes controlarte como dices, entonces podrías dejar de inyectarte cuando pase el efecto en un par de horas.

-Si mañana necesitara mis poderes, sí - coincidió Charles - . Pero no los necesito.

-Mañana podrías conectarte a Cerebro para rastrear a Erik, si tanto te interesa su estado, ¿no te parece?

Charles rió con ganas.

-¿Tanto miedo tienes de que me haya vuelto adicto otra vez? - Hank lo miró sin responderle. Charles bufó con resignación -. Bien, en un par de horas el suero dejará de tener efecto. No me inyectaré esta noche y mañana me conectaré con mis poderes restablecidos. ¿Satisfecho?

-Es por tu propio bien, Charles - replicó el joven escuetamente y se retiró.

Charles permaneció sentado observando la puerta, mientras olía el sabor a alcohol del vaso vacío.

............................

Erik llegó hasta la recepción del motel donde se estaba alojando desde la noche anterior. Se trataba de una pocilga prácticamente abandonada en Queens, un lugar de descanso para gente como él, que no quería ser encontrada por la policía. Las paredes olían a rancio, o tal vez, eran las nauseas que iban y venían. Se apoyó cansinamente en la mesa, mientras el recepcionista le pasaba la llave.

-Deberías ver a un médico – expuso el hombre entre dientes -. Estás pálido como cera, hermano.

Erik tomó las llaves sin responderle y enfiló hacia la escalera. Se recargó pesadamente en la barandilla, que afortunadamente se notaba segura, y trató de subir. Daba uno a uno los pasos, pasitos de bebé, sujetándose con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio. De repente, al mareo se le sumó la migraña y el dolor en el vientre. Se tocó el estómago y notó que como otras veces, comenzaba a hinchársele. “Maldita sea”, carraspeó, mientras se esforzaba más por subir. Llevaba ya diez días padeciendo estos síntomas. Al principio no les había dado importancia ya que habían aparecido durante unos minutos y se habían esfumado. Pero cuando con el correr de los días se hicieron más frecuentes, prolongados y agudos, se preocupó. Además, al dolor se le sumaba una necesidad increíble de tener a Charles a su lado. Sí, aunque sonara absurdo y sentimentalista, era lo que Erik sentía cuando los síntomas lo aquejaban. Era una sensación extraña, como si su cuerpo entero reclamara la presencia de su viejo amigo para calmarse. Por eso Erik había viajado a Nueva York. Quería encontrar a Charles y que le explicara qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo. Además . . . no . . . ¡No! Hasta él mismo se negaba a reconocerlo, pero lo que deseaba era reencontrarse con él. Necesitaba verlo, olerlo, percibirlo cerca.

Mascullando maldiciones, llegó al primer piso. Era una suerte que su habitación estuviera allí y no en el quinto. No había nadie en el corredor. Erik llegó hasta la puerta, recargándose en la pared, y metió la llave. Apenas empujó el picaporte, el malestar en el vientre, la migraña y los mareos aumentaron. Con un grito de dolor, cerró la puerta y se arrojó en la cama, quedando en posición fetal. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cerró los ojos y tan adolorido estaba, que soltó lágrimas. Se tocó el vientre con ambas manos y notó que estaba ligeramente hinchado y duro como una piedra. No quería seguir sufriendo y el malestar lo hacía sentirse inválido. Odiaba saberse enfermo, especialmente ahora cuando tenía una misión que cumplir: luchar por la gente como él, y lo último que deseaba era depender de otra persona. No podía ir a un hospital cuando su rostro se había mostrado en las pantallas durante el último mes. Necesitaba ver a Charles, lo necesitaba. 

Recién después de media hora el dolor y los mareos comenzaron a disuadirse lentamente. Erik abrió los ojos suspirando. Permaneció hecho un ovillo durante una hora más. Cuando se sintió restablecido y su vientre se aplanó, decidió incorporarse en la cama. Miró a través de la ventana y vio que estaba amaneciendo. 

Tenía que llegar a Westchester urgentemente. Pero, ¿qué le diría a Charles al verlo cara a cara? 

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora – masculló y apoyándose en el colchón, consiguió ponerse de pie.

¿Acaso le diría que lo necesitaba para que lo consolara cuando le dolían la barriga o la cabeza? ¿O necesitaba que lo examinara y determinara si no estaba sufriendo otra mutación? ¿O, quizás, solo necesitaba verlo?

Erik estaba confundido y no era una persona propensa a emocionarse. Los sentimientos intensos lo aturdían. Aliviado por sentirse mejor, bajó para pagarle al recepcionista y marcharse.

............................

Un par de horas después de que Erik pagara la cuenta, Hank despertó y fue a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Charles. Como su amigo ya no podría manejar las piernas, creyó conveniente llevarle la comida y ayudarlo a levantarse. Subió con la charola cargada con un desayuno saludable: café, cereales, leche, pan y jugo de frutas exprimido. También una pastilla por si como efecto secundario, Charles amanecía con jaqueca. Entró sin llamar, suponiendo que su amigo aún dormía.

-¿Charles? - exclamó Hank sin creer lo que le mostraban los ojos.

-¿Eh? - Charles volteó -. ¡Ah! Hola, Hank.

-¿Qué haces de pie? 

Charles estaba parado junto al cortinaje, sosteniendo un vaso con whisky.

-Tuve que inyectarme - confesó sin remordimientos -. Ayer bebí vino en la cena y whisky antes de acostarme. El alcohol no me dejaba concentrarme para acallar las voces. Dirás que qué voces si sólo estamos tú y yo, pero quería dormir tranquilo y me inyecté el suero.

Hank se puso azul. Arrojó la bandeja sobre una cómoda, se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos para refrenarse.

-¡Eres un maldito adicto, Charles! - estalló -. Pensé que al menos el interés por Magneto te obligaría a recuperar tu poder, pero ni aún así eres capaz de controlarte. ¡No volveré a prepararte ese suero! ¡Te está matando!

Charles hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Deja de armar berrinches, Hank - se mofó con total calma -. Ayer fue una situación especial. El efecto dura cuarenta y ocho horas y . . . a ver . . . ya pasado mañana voy a estar listo para conectarme a Cerebro.

-No, Charles - suspiró el muchacho, que había vuelto a recuperar su color. Sin embargo, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto y la decepción -. No me importa si te conectas pasado mañana o la semana que viene. Ya no tienes cura.

Charles se encogió de hombros.

-Deja de ser tan melodramático.

Hank lo miró con una mezcla de frustración y desprecio, y sin responderle se marchó con un portazo a sus espaldas.

Charles se arrojó en el sillón sin un ápice de culpa. Para él, Hank no era más que un niño que poco o nada sabía de la vida.

.................................

Nota: ¡Hola! Espero les haya interesado este primer capítulo. Se me ocurrió esta idea porque hay pocos fics mpreg de Erik, aunque sé, que la situación no es común en el fandom, quería probar a ver qué sale.

Espero los divierta.

Ah, el título está sacado de uno de mis temas favoritos de “Pink Floyd”, aquí está cantado por David Gilmour y con subtítulos. (Espero se lea el link)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD6LK-zNLDA


	2. Entender

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Dos: Entender

Charles . . . Charles Francis Xavier era el nombre que imploraba la mente de Erik cuando el dolor lo atormentaba. No como un pensamiento o un recuerdo sino como una necesidad imperante. Cada célula de su cuerpo le reclamaba su presencia. Con los síntomas cada vez más frecuentes y severos, Erik no vio otra salida más que encontrar a su viejo amigo. Esperaba que el dolor no volviera a atacarlo hasta llegar a Westchester, pero ahí estaba la cuestión: ¿cómo llegaría a Westchester sin un medio de movilidad propio?

La mansión estaba demasiado alejada de la ciudad para acceder por el transporte público. El taxi quedaba descartado porque no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar el viaje y, además, el taxista podía reconocerlo de las noticias. Podría robar algún coche o alguna moto, sin embargo, el temor de que los síntomas reaparecieran a mitad de la carretera lo hacía desistir. Por la misma razón ni se le presentaba por la cabeza la idea de rentar algún vehículo. ¿Qué solución podía encontrar? Parecía atado de pies y manos.

Tras saldar la cuenta del motel, salió a la calle. El tráfico todavía no era intenso porque la gente recién comenzaba a levantarse. Era el momento ideal para viajar. Pero la cuestión era cómo. La única respuesta que encontró fue arriesgarse a conseguir algún automóvil y confiar en que llegaría a destino antes de sufrir otro ataque. Un Impala negro estacionado junto a la vereda de enfrente llamó su atención. Con sus poderes podría abrir las puertas sin problemas y poner en funcionamiento el motor. Después de todo, lo único que necesitaría para encenderlo sería algún cable de metal. Nada complicado.

Erik se disponía a cruzar la calle cuando se vio rodeado de cinco hombres robustos. Estaban vestidos de civil pero por sus posturas y el corte de cabello, advirtió que eran militares. Percibió que no llevaban nada de metal, o sea, estaban preparados para enfrentarlo. 

Sin amedrentarse, Erik volteó para atacarlos. No era un hombre que se defendiera al luchar sino que directamente atacaba. Pero eran soldados bien entrenados. Descargó el puño en el estómago de uno y pateó a otro en los testículos. De inmediato, volteó para enfrentar a los dos a sus espaldas, pero lo sujetaron de ambas muñecas y, antes de que entendiera qué ocurría, le inyectaron un sedante.

Erik sintió que todo se ponía oscuro y cayó vencido.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Al despertar se encontró perdido en el tiempo y en el espacio. Tenía la sensación de que todo a su alrededor estaba dando vueltas por el efecto del sedante y sentía un sabor amargo en la boca. Lo primero que percibió fue que sus muñecas estaban atadas por medio de un lazo, que parecía de cuero por lo resistente, y amarradas a una tabla de madera sobre la que yacía acostado boca arriba. No había nada de metal cerca. Cuando el mareo se fue apagando, abrió los ojos y se encontró en tinieblas. La habitación, pues era un espacio cerrado, no tenía ninguna luz encendida. Luego sintió su carne apoyada contra la madera, ya que le habían quitado la chaqueta y la camisa, y le habían dejado el torso desnudo. Pero sintió además el metal de la hebilla del cinturón debajo del ombligo y así supo que tenía los pantalones puestos. También los zapatos y las medias. Notó el ardor de la jeringa con la que le habían inyectado el sedante, y dos pinchazos más, uno en el brazo izquierdo y otro en la zona baja del vientre. Intentó liberarse en vano. Lo único que consiguió fue lacerarse las muñecas. Quiso estirar las piernas para incorporarse y se dio cuenta de que también estaba amarrado de los tobillos.

De pronto, oyó pasos que se acercaban y alguien abrió una puerta y encendió la luz.

Erik estiró el cuello para ver de quién se trataba y para su horror y furia, se encontró cara a cara con Bolivar Trask, el científico famoso por experimentar y torturar mutantes.

-Buenas tardes, señor Lehnsherr – saludó con su serenidad habitual.

-¿Buenas tardes? – repitió Erik. Lo último que recordaba era el enfrentamiento con los militares cuando acababa de amanecer, y ahora este sádico lo saludaba con un “buenas tardes”. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué le había hecho?

-Estuvo inconsciente por doce horas – explicó el científico y se acercó a la tabla. Erik vio que tenía una planilla en la mano -. Esto me dio tiempo para examinarlo. Le extraje sangre y líquido de su vientre. Su nueva mutación es maravillosa.

-¿De qué está hablando? – demandó el prisionero, aunque sabía que tenía relación con los síntomas que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Quiere saber la respuesta?

En el fondo, ahora que se lo planteaba directamente, Erik dudó. Pero mantuvo una mirada desafiante en su captor.

-Usted debe estar necesitando desesperadamente a alguien – dedujo Trask -. ¿Sería tan amable de nombrarme la persona en la que piensa cuando surgen los síntomas desagradables?

-No sé de qué está hablando – fue la dura respuesta.

Trask permaneció inmutable y se acomodó los lentes.

-Sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo, señor Lehnsherr. Mareos, jaqueca y dolor en la parte baja del vientre, también hinchazón del mismo. Han recrudecido en los últimos días y estoy seguro de que su visita a Nueva York tiene que ver con ello. Tal vez esté buscando a un especialista, o, lo más probable, esté buscando a la persona de la que aún no me ha dicho el nombre.

Erik trató de que su rostro pareciera ilegible, pero por dentro estaba aterrado de que justo Bolivar Trask supiera con tanta precisión lo que estaba padeciendo. Por supuesto que quedaba descartado el mencionar a Charles ante ese psicópata.

El científico esperó un tiempo prudencial y al no obtener respuesta, leyó la planilla.

-Bien. Está visto que usted es un hombre obstinado y no me parece sensato obligarlo en el estado en que se encuentra. Sin embargo, considero un deber explicarle su situación – se quitó las gafas y lo miró de frente -. Señor Lehnsherr, usted está, lo que se diría vulgarmente, embarazado. Tuvo relaciones con una persona de su mismo sexo sin precauciones tomando la posición pasiva, y una mutación nueva en su cuerpo lo hizo concebir.

Erik rió con sarcasmo. Trask estaba definitivamente loco.

-Yo no lo tomaría con hilaridad – continuó el científico serio -. La gestación en su caso es un asunto complicado. Como su cuerpo no nació con la habilidad para concebir y la mutación es muy reciente, su organismo no está pudiendo alojar al embrión e intenta deshacerse de él. Por eso sufre ese malestar. Sin embargo, el embrión comienza a desarrollarse lentamente a pesar del rechazo, por eso los síntomas se volvieron más frecuentes y prolongados. Como la Madre Naturaleza es sabia, aún en el caso de los mutantes como usted, su organismo está reclamando al otro progenitor que transmitió el ADN para poder transformarse y alojar el feto. Su cuerpo le exige la presencia del otro padre para salvarle la vida porque si el embrión no consigue implantarse pronto, usted morirá, señor Lehnsherr.

Erik había dejado de reírse y ahora estaba pálido. De igual manera, se negaba a creerle, más por desesperación que por terquedad.

-Señor Lehnsherr – siguió monologando Trask ante la falta de respuesta -. Si no me dice quién es la persona con la que engendró a su hijo, no podría encontrarlo yo y usted moriría de una manera dolorosa y cruel. Los síntomas se acrecentarán con el correr de las horas hasta el grado de que su cuerpo no lo resista. Sufrirá finalmente una embolia cerebral y sus entrañas estallarán, para exponerlo de una manera gráfica.

-Si tanto le preocupa mi salud, ¿para qué me tiene atado? – demandó Erik con dureza.

-En su situación, usted necesita más que nadie la ayuda de la ciencia. Señor Lehnsherr, voy a preguntarle una última vez: ¿con quién engendró a esta criatura?

-¿No le parece que ya se ha inmiscuido demasiado en mi vida privada? – fue la sardónica respuesta.

-Bien, parece que nos cuesta entendernos – concluyó Trask -. Si otro fuera su estado, buscaría métodos poco ortodoxos para hacerlo hablar, pero dejemos que la Naturaleza siga su curso. Cuando los síntomas aumenten más y ya no pueda soportarlos, me lo dirá. Según el avance de los ataques, calculo que no resistirá más de cuarenta y ocho horas. Buenas tardes, señor Lehnsherr – volvió a colocarse los lentes y se marchó tras apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Erik permaneció con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Rogaba no sufrir otro ataque, al menos hasta que consiguiera la manera de huir. Sin embargo, Trask era reconocido por secuestrar a sus víctimas mutantes e impedirles escapar hasta que saciara sus caprichos en nombre de la maldita ciencia.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cuando la noche oscureció el ventanal del despacho de Charles, este se encontraba arrojado en la silla frente al escritorio con una palidez espectral en el rostro. Dos horas antes había sentido el impulso de romper los frascos de suero que le quedaban y enseñárselos a Hank como muestra de que aún tenía control de su cuerpo. 

El jovencito lo había herido al dudar de él. Claro que podía dejar de inyectarse cuando le diera la gana. Le había prometido que lo haría para conectarse a Cerebro y rastrear a Erik, pero Charles no consideraba necesario hacerlo. Después de todo, el autosuficiente Magneto no desearía ser encontrado. Charles recordaba que ahí, a pocos pasos de su escritorio, en la caja fuerte del despacho, había guardado el casco que Erik dejara en el pasto la última vez. ¿Para qué lo había guardado en su propia caja fuerte? ¿Se trataba de sentimentalismo?

No, para nada. Erik Lehnsherr ya no tenía importancia para él. Con la ilusión de la juventud, Charles se había enamorado del hombre que rescató del mar, pero como se lo había dicho a Moira, ya no quedaba ningún resabio de él en el Magneto actual.

Charles echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba decidido a inyectarse otra vez cuando el efecto de esta dosis pasara dentro de dos días. El rastrear a Erik no era un incentivo suficiente para perder las piernas. Se masajeó los muslos. Era reconfortante sentir sus extremidades. Mucho más reconfortante que sus intentos estériles por olvidar a Erik. 

-Tú me abandonaste – murmuró con la mente perdida en el pasado -, y así asesinaste a la persona que una vez amé. Pero no vale la pena seguir regodeándome en el dolor. 

Con determinación, levantó el tubo del teléfono en su escritorio y marcó el número de Moira. Si su amiga tenía la noche libre, la invitaría a cenar.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nota: Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por leer.


	3. Sorpresa

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Tres: Sorpresa

Moira tenía otro compromiso esa noche y Charles decidió ir a la ciudad por su cuenta para visitar algún pub. Si las relaciones hubieran estado mejor, habría invitado a Hank, pero después de la discusión esa mañana temprano, no habían vuelto a hablarse el resto de la jornada.

Charles estaba eligiendo las llaves del coche que usaría, cuando Hank se presentó en el umbral.

-Raven está aquí y quiere hablar contigo – fue el cortante anuncio del joven.

Charles guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Raven está aquí?

-Así es, Charles – entró Mystique bajo su fascinante forma azul -. Hank me contó que te inyectas constantemente, que ya no te importan tus poderes y no escuchas a los demás.

-¿Y para eso te llamó? – recriminó Charles burlonamente. Luego sonrió y quiso abrazarla -. Ven aquí, Raven. Bienvenida a casa.

Raven dejó que la abrazara y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba la apariencia humana con la que habían crecido juntos. Adoraba a Charles, él era su única familia. Pero enseguida se alejó y lo miró de frente.

-Hank no me llamó. Vine por mi cuenta porque necesito tu ayuda – suspiró -. Pero nada puedes hacer sin tus poderes.

-¿Qué ocurre? – se preocupó Charles.

Hank tomó la palabra.

-Raven lleva una semana infiltrada en el laboratorio de Trask bajo la apariencia del mayor Stryker. Me dijo que lo hizo para espiarlo y así proteger a sus próximas víctimas.

-¿Trask sigue trabajando? – interrogó Charles sorprendido -. Creí que con los cargos que tiene en su contra, cerrarían el laboratorio.

-Es un laboratorio clandestino que instaló en Brooklyn – respondió Raven -. Hoy llegó su primera víctima y vine porque pensé que desearías ayudarme. Se trata de Erik.

Charles palideció y miró a Hank, que bajó la cabeza.

-¿Trask secuestró a Erik? – contrariado, se pasó la mano por el cabello -. Erik estaba herido – se culpó y con el remordimiento aumentó su ansiedad -. No tenía que haberlo dejado partir. Lo sospeché todo este tiempo . . . él no estaba bien . . .

-Al parecer, sufrió una segunda mutación, según escuché a Trask – explicó Raven. Charles la miró confundido -. No sé de qué se trata pero supongo que Trask sospechaba algo porque lo había estado rastreando desde hacía varios días. Disfrazado de Stryker, me muevo con total libertad dentro del edificio y puedo escuchar sus charlas con los demás científicos que trabajan para él. Esta mañana envió a cinco de sus hombres, todos militares echados del ejército, para que capturaran a Erik. Lo encerraron en una habitación a la que solo Trask tiene acceso. Él mismo le realizó los exámenes y concluyó que Erik había sufrido una segunda mutación muy importante.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí – decidió Charles con firmeza y preocupación.

-A eso vine, pero sin tus poderes será más complicado de lo que creí – advirtió Raven.

Charles cambió drásticamente de actitud. Abandonó su espíritu melancólico y sufriente, y se volvió dinámico y resuelto. Un solo vistazo de Hank le sirvió para darse cuenta de que ahora se lamentaba como nunca el haberse inyectado la noche anterior.

-No tengo mis poderes pero tengo mis piernas – resolvió Charles con su actitud de líder -. Pronto, Raven, llévanos la laboratorio donde sea que esté. Hank, no puedo detener a nadie mentalmente pero tú sí puedes pelear como Beast. Además tienes la inteligencia para fabricar cualquier artefacto electrónico. ¡Rápido! – salió de la habitación y enseguida brincaba por los escalones -. ¡Dios mío, Erik! Que no te haya pasado nada.

Mystique recuperó su forma cerúlea y tanto ella como Hank lo siguieron.

Charles había elegido el coche con que llevara a Moira a cenar. Era de color oscuro y no llamaría la atención en una zona nocturna poco iluminada como el sitio donde estaba instalado el laboratorio. Él conducía, tratando de concentrarse en la carretera y no desesperar. En un relampagueo, su egoísmo y su autocompasión se habían esfumado. Es que esa corazonada por la salud de Erik había sido intensa y él, envuelto en sus lamentaciones, no había querido hacerle caso. Una segunda mutación. Se preguntaba qué nueva habilidad Trask había encontrado en su viejo amigo. Sin embargo, lo que lo aterraba era que Erik estuviera en manos de ese científico demente. Si lo habían capturado esa mañana, tal vez Trask no habría tenido tiempo de torturarlo, o, tal vez, sí había tenido el tiempo suficiente para asesinarlo. Charles presionó el volante y parpadeó cuando las luces de un camión casi le hicieron perder el control del coche. 

-Charles – amonestó Raven asustada. Estaba sentada a su lado, mientras que Hank reparaba el artefacto electrónico con el que había entrado en el Pentágono, en el asiento trasero -. ¿Estás bien?

Charles asintió y volvió a concentrarse.

-Lo siento – suspiró.

-Te ves alterado – observó la joven -. ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

-Ya estoy mejor – reconoció Charles y se lo notaba más relajado -. Así que esta nueva misión tuya, proteger a los mutantes de los experimentos de Trask, ¿cómo se te ocurrió? Conociéndote, supongo que trabajas sola. 

Raven sonrió con picardía.

-Nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo, Charles. Lo que quieres saber en realidad es si lastimé a alguien para obtener mi posición. Stryker está en un lugar seguro, no te preocupes porque no está ni herido ni asesinado. Tomé su lugar porque es la única persona en quien Trask confiaría su vida y, por ende, sus secretos.

-¿Qué hay de su familia?

-No has cambiado – suspiró Raven con nostalgia -. Todo este tiempo te las pasaste sintiéndote la víctima del mundo, pero tu corazón sigue siendo noble, ¿cierto? Preocuparte por los demás fue siempre tu debilidad y tu fortaleza. Su familia está bien. Cuando Stryker decidió trabajar para Trask de manera clandestina, le dijo a su esposa que partiría en una misión secreta al extranjero y no le dio más datos.

-Escogiste muy bien tu blanco – felicitó Charles y observó por el espejo retrovisor -. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá, Hank?

-Ya casi termino.

-Charles – interrumpió Raven -. Quizás debamos llevar a Erik a un hospital, pero dado que la policía lo busca, si no está grave, lo mejor sería que se alojara en tu casa.

-Nuestra casa, Raven – corrigió Xavier -. También lo pensé y es la mejor solución.

-¿Te autocompadeciste todo este tiempo para no sufrir por él? – indagó la joven.

Hank dejó el artefacto y miró hacia adelante, interesado por la respuesta.

Charles estuvo un rato en silencio antes de contestar.

-Alguien me aconsejó con mucha sabiduría que debía aceptar mi dolor para tener esperanza. Sin embargo, todavía no tuve la valentía para aceptarlo.

-Después de que te dejé en la playa, yo me marché con Erik – recordó la joven -. Hasta que nos separamos en Dallas, él se mantuvo encerrado en sí mismo. No me decía nada pero me daba cuenta de que sufría y mucho. Te extrañaba, Charles. De hecho, cuando reclutó a Emma, le dijo que lo hacía para que ella llenara el vacío que tú habías dejado en su vida.

-¡Qué romántico! – se mofó Charles -. Mira, Raven. Vamos a ayudar a Erik pero, por favor, no vuelvas a tocar el tema de nuestra relación.

Raven no habló más, Hank estaba demasiado concentrado para dirigir la palabra. En silencio, Charles entró en la ciudad y la joven lo guió hacia el laboratorio clandestino.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Erik aullaba de dolor. Detestaba gritar, especialmente ahora que tenía a Trask a su lado insistiéndole que nombrara a Charles, pero no le quedaba alternativa. Su rostro estaba mojado de sudor y de lágrimas. Estiraba las muñecas amarradas en un intento infructuoso por librarse del sufrimiento y solo conseguía magullarse más. Esta vez el ataque había sido más fuerte que otras veces. El vientre se le había abultado tanto que habían tenido que desabrocharle el cinturón y la migraña era tan intensa que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Era una forma escalofriante y patética de morir pero Erik no delataría a nadie. 

-Una vez más, señor Lehnsherr – le habló Trask suavemente al oído -. Esto puede acabar pronto, puedo ayudarlo. Solo dígame quién es esa persona y me encargaré de que venga a acompañarlo.

Erik rechinó los dientes para no gritar pero el dolor era insoportable y soltó un chillido. Uno de los colaboradores se acercó con una jeringa que contenía un sedante, mas Trask le hizo un gesto para que se deshiciera de ella.

-No sea obstinado – suspiró el científico -. ¿Qué gana sufriendo así, prolongando esta agonía innecesaria?

Erik respiró profundo y abrió los ojos humedecidos. El sufrimiento no se alejaba. Esperaba que la jaqueca lo hiciera perder el conocimiento y así aliviarse, pero el dolor era tan potente que no le permitía desvanecerse. Iba a morir. Sentía que no podría resistir cuarenta y ocho horas más. 

De repente, las luces se apagaron y encendieron al instante. El sistema para prevenir incendios se averió y el agua comenzó a llover del techo. 

Disgustado, Trask se apartó de Erik. 

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? 

Stryker entró.

-Señor, hubo una falla en el sistema eléctrico del edificio. Es necesario evacuar el lugar.

Trask se acomodó las gafas, nervioso. El mayor insistió.

-Señor, es necesario que salga – miró en dirección a la camilla donde tenían sujetado a Erik, que continuaba gimiendo -. Yo me encargaré personalmente del prisionero, señor.

-Es un paciente, mayor – explicó Trask, recuperando la compostura -. Yo no tengo prisioneros. ¿Usted mismo se encargará de que el paciente sea puesto a salvo?

-Sí señor.

-Iré a ver qué sucede afuera – decidió el científico y tras echar una última mirada en dirección a Erik, se marchó.

Cuando ya Trask estaba lejos, Stryker fue hasta la puerta e hizo una seña a Charles para que entrara. 

-Hank ya regresó al coche y nos está esperando frente a la salida principal – informó Xavier -. Como lo sospechamos, la gente está abandonando el edificio por la salida de emergencia.

-Hay que sacar a Erik de aquí – dijo Stryker. Ahora que estaban solos, Mystique se relajó y los ojos del militar se tornaron amarillos -. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Charles se dirigió a la camilla. Erik había dejado de gemir pero continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Charles le pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa.

-Tranquilo, Erik – susurró -. Vinimos a rescatarte.

Erik sintió que los síntomas disminuían. Estaba tan adolorido que le costó reconocer la voz, finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la persona que más deseaba ver en ese momento.

-¿Charles? – musitó débilmente -. Charles . . .

-No te esfuerces – pidió Charles, acariciándole el pelo -. Tranquilo, Erik. Calma tu mente. Vamos a sacarte de aquí enseguida. Ella es Raven, no Stryker, y me buscó para que la ayudara a liberarte. Ya estás a salvo.

-¡Ayúdame! – suplicó. Tomó la mano de su amigo y se la llevó a su vientre -. ¡Por favor! No hagas nada, solo mantén tu mano aquí.

Charles notó lo abultado y duro que se encontraba su abdomen y temió que Trask le hubiera inyectado alguna droga dañina.

-¿Qué te hicieron? – se angustió.

Erik volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se estaba sintiendo mejor y el alivio era inmenso. Respiró hondo y apretó con suavidad la mano de Charles sobre su vientre.

-Por fortuna no me hicieron nada – contestó entre jadeos -. Ya te explicaré que me pasa. Por favor. No quites tu mano todavía. La necesitó allí, te necesito, Charles.

Charles creyó que Erik deliraba pero al ver su expresión de alivio, mantuvo la presión sobre su estómago.

Bajo la apariencia de Stryker, Raven le hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Hay que salir de aquí ahora.

Charles apretó el brazo de su amigo para que le prestara atención.

-Tenemos que marcharnos ya. Trask puede regresar en cualquier momento. Voy a ayudarte a levantarte, sin quitar la mano de tu barriga, ¿de acuerdo? – Erik asintió, mientras que Xavier le desamarraba las muñecas -. ¿Puedes levantarte? – Erik volvió a asentir.

Charles le pasó un brazo por su cuello y sosteniéndolo del vientre, lo empujó para que se sentara. Raven se encargó de desanudarle las sogas en los tobillos. Con dificultad, Erik se incorporó en la tabla y con más esfuerzo, consiguió bajar las piernas hacia el suelo. Mystique pasó el brazo libre de Magneto a través de su cuello y con Charles hicieron soporte para que Erik pudiera ponerse de pie. 

-No quites la mano de allí – pidió Lehnsherr a Charles, señalando la que seguía apoyada en su abdomen.

Raven los guió hacia la única puerta que daba a un largo pasillo. Se oían las sirenas de emergencia y a los lejos, en otra habitación, se veía a los científicos acomodando papeles y guardando frascos dentro de unas cajas.

-Allí está la salida – apuntó la joven.

-Mayor – la voz serena de Trask resonó a sus espaldas. Los tres voltearon y Raven trasformó su mirada en la del militar -. Quiero que lleve al paciente hasta la ambulancia. Yo me trasladaré con él. 

-Sí, señor. 

Trask se disponía a guiarlos hacia la salida de emergencia, pero dos ayudantes suyos se le acercaron con muestras y carpetas. Raven, Charles y especialmente Erik suspiraron con alivio al ver que el científico seguía a sus colaboradores.

-Esta es nuestra salida – murmuró Raven, mientras pasaban por la puerta contraria. 

Trask notó el desvió.

-¡Mayor Stryker! ¿Qué está haciendo?

La energía se cortó pero esta vez no volvió a encenderse. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Raven encendió una linterna y aceleraron el paso.

Afuera, dentro del auto, Hank los esperaba con el motor encendido, masticándose las uñas. 

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto? – reprochó, mientras sus amigos abrían la puerta trasera para acomodar a Erik.

-Trask nos interrumpió – explicó la joven, todavía disfrazada.

-¿Les sirvió mi última intervención? – sonrió Hank con orgullo y vio que el edificio continuaba a oscuras -. Con el sabotaje que hice, tardarán horas en recuperar la energía.

 

Terminaron de acomodar a Erik. Charles subió después, sin apartarle la mano del vientre, y luego Raven se sentó en el asiento del acompañante. Inmediatamente la joven recuperó su apariencia azul. Hank arrancó el coche.

Erik jadeaba, ya aliviado, y apretó la mano de Charles sobre su barriga. Su amigo notó que se encontraba menos hinchada y se estaba ablandando.

-¿Qué te hizo Trask? – demandó Xavier, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Trask no pudo hacerme nada – resopló Erik y añadió enigmático -. Fuiste tú quien me lo hizo, Charles.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Te lo explicaré cuando estemos en tu casa – contestó Magneto y ya seguro y reconfortado, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento para descansar -. Vine a Nueva York para encontrarte y, por fortuna, me encontraste tú. Necesitamos hablar a solas, viejo amigo. Tú y yo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Charles se reclinó y miró hacia adelante para evitar a Erik. No tenía ganas de platicar esa noche porque no tenía ganas de discutir más con nadie.

-Raven oyó a Trask decir que habías sufrido una segunda mutación – opinar Hank para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente -. ¿De qué se trata?

Erik mantuvo los ojos cerrados y murmuró, casi vencido por el sueño.

-Se lo explicaré a Charles cuando estemos a salvo.

Charles quiso apartar su mano del vientre, pero Erik se la sujetó.

-No – susurró -. Mantenla allí. Solo mantenla.

A Xavier no le quedó más alternativa que obedecerlo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hola a todos:

Mi cuenta en facebook es “midhiel midhiel” por si alguien quiere comunicarse para conversar de esta pareja.


	4. Ansiedad

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Cuatro: Ansiedad

Erik llegó a la mansión ya restablecido y bajó del coche sin problemas. A pesar de eso, no le había permitido a Charles retirar la mano en todo el viaje por temor a que los síntomas reaparecieran y también porque su contacto le agradaba. 

Entraron los cuatro al hall donde estaba la imponente escalera de madera. Erik parpadeó recordando el mes que viviera allí, antes de la misión a Cuba. Había sido la época en que él y Charles habían afianzado la relación que empezaran en los cuarteles de la CIA. Un tiempo de sueños, proyectos juntos, esperanza y mucha intimidad. Sentían que tenían la vida por delante y que unidos podían llevarse el mundo a cuestas. Si en ese momento alguien les hubiera planteado que pronto se separarían, no lo habrían aceptado. Se tenían el uno al otro y Erik sentía, lo recordaba muy bien, que con Charles a su lado ya no necesitaría nada más.

-Cena algo liviano y luego hablaremos – dispuso Xavier y lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

Erik asintió, volviendo a la realidad. ¿Era ese el mismo Charles que una vez había amado? Se veía desahuciado, maduro y sin su perenne jovialidad. Pero sí, se trataba de él, de la única persona de la que una vez Erik Lehnsherr se había enamorado.

-Ahora que me siento mejor, mi estómago me reclama comida – contestó para decir algo -. Llevo más de doce horas de ayuno – iba a añadir que no era saludable en su estado, pero tenía que declarárselo a Charles recién cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Tienes que beber mucho líquido – intervino Hank con aire de conocimiento.

-Está bien – concedió Erik y bromeó -. Parece que esta noche tengo dos madres.

Hank sonrió levemente pero Charles se mantuvo serio y enfiló hacia la escalera. No estaba de humor para chistes.

-Te espero en mi despacho – se despidió a secas.

-No le hagas caso – aconsejó Hank -. Tiene sus días, todavía está resentido por una discusión que tuvimos esta mañana.

Erik siguió con la mirada a su viejo amigo. Luego se dirigió con Hank a la cocina. Allí ya estaba Raven terminando su plato. Cuando llegaron se estaba limpiando las comisuras con la servilleta. Al ver a Magneto, bebió de su vaso y se levantó.

-Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado – dijo Erik, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella -. Me salvaste la vida.

-Tú me enseñaste que teníamos que protegernos entre nosotros – contestó Raven ásperamente -. Por eso me sorprendió cuando trataste de matarme en París.

Hank se acomodó los lentes y corrió al refrigerador, más nervioso que de costumbre. Erik la observó un rato y contestó.

-Cuando lo hice, pensé que así protegería a los nuestros de un futuro mortal. Lo siento.

-Te ayudé por Charles – soltó la joven finalmente -. Él jamás se hubiera repuesto si algo malo te ocurría. Buenas noches, Hank – se marchó.

-Buenas noches, Raven – respondió el muchacho y se sirvió un vaso de leche fría.

Erik se volvió hacia Hank.

-Antes de que lo menciones – bromeó ácidamente -, también me disculpo contigo por nuestros enfrentamientos en París y en Washington.

El muchacho se sentó con el vaso frente a Magneto.

-Quiero saber acerca de tu segunda mutación – confesó el joven -. Quieres contárselo primero a Charles, pero estoy preocupado. Solo respóndeme una cosa: ¿es algo violento, dañino? ¿Alteró tu salud?

-¿Temes que te ocurra también a ti? – cuestionó Erik y sonrió, burlón -. Primero hablaré con Charles pero para tu tranquilidad, te diré que mientras no hagas algo especial y divertido, nada va a ocurrirte.

-¿Te estás burlando? – se ofendió Hank. Después de todo, era el único en esa casa que lo estaba tratando amablemente.

-Mientras sigas fijándote en Raven, estarás a salvo – concluyó Erik y se levantó en dirección al refrigerador -. ¿Hay algo saludable y liviano por aquí?

Hank no le contestó y bajó la mirada, concentrándose en su vaso. Erik fisgoneó y al ver su actitud, sonrió para sus adentros de su propio chiste. Lo único liviano y saludable que encontró fue leche, algunas verduras a punto de perderse, y carne asada. Se sirvió un poco de cada alimento y volvió a la mesa.

Hank terminó la leche y se marchó sin despedirse. Realmente Erik tenía un talento innato para enojar a la gente.

••••••••••••••••••••

Erik entró en el despacho y encontró a Charles arrojado en el sofá con un vaso en una mano y la botella en la otra. Había una copa sobre la mesita de café y Erik sacudió el brazo cuando su amigo hizo un ademán para servirle.

-Ya entenderás lo del alcohol – comentó Magneto crípticamente.

Charles lo miró sin comprender y se sirvió más en el vaso. En ese instante deseaba poder leerle lo que pensaba, pero enseguida se replanteó que prefería ser capaz de usar sus piernas antes que acceder por segunda vez a la mente de Erik Lehnsherr.

-¿Y bien? – reclamó Charles impaciente -. Allí tienes un sillón. Siéntate y conversemos como deseas.

Erik ubicó el asiento frente al sofá y se sentó. Permaneció mirando a Xavier sin buscar nada especial en él. Solo lo miraba en silencio.

Ante su falta de comunicación, Charles decidió incentivarlo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el alcohol en todo esto?

-¿Aun tienes el tablero que usábamos para jugar? 

-¿Qué tiene que ver el ajedrez en todo esto? – cuestionó Charles desorientado -. No puedo leerte la mente y te pediré que no me la hagas difícil. Cuéntame lo que tengas que contarme o . . .

-¿O? – repitió Erik, enarcando una ceja.

-O ahí tienes la puerta – indicó Xavier hostilmente. Bebió lo que quedaba y apoyó el vaso junto a la copa -. No me hagas perder el tiempo. Todos tuvimos una noche difícil, quiero descansar y solo estoy aquí sentado porque me tuviste en suspenso todo el maldito viaje. Si Trask no te hizo daño, ¿por qué tu barriga creció así y ahora no tienes nada? Cuando te encontré estabas más muerto que vivo y ahora estás más sano que yo. No negaste que tienes una nueva mutación. Bien – se encogió de hombros -, soy todo oídos, Erik, pero no abuses de mi paciencia.

Erik rió. 

-Así actúas cuando estás enfadado – observó -. Evitas discutir porque tienes terror de ponerte violento. Recuerdo nuestras discusiones el mes que estuve aquí. Discutíamos por estupideces y siempre te marchabas en la mitad para no enojarte. Ahora me señalaste la puerta para que me vaya yo. Ay, Charles – sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo -. Eres divertido y predecible. Te conozco demasiado bien.

-¡Crees conocerme, Erik, pero no es así! – exclamó Charles con rudeza. Magneto se ofendió con su actitud desafiante y se puso tenso y serio -. Conoces al hombre que fui hace más de una década, pero no tienes una jodida idea de cómo soy ahora. Dime lo que tengas que decirme de una vez y déjame en paz.

-Concebí un hijo de nuestro último encuentro sexual hace un mes – expuso Erik de manera directa. Ya no quería hacer bromas para distender el ambiente -. Esta habilidad de gestar es una segunda mutación que apareció ahora vaya uno a saber por qué. Como mi organismo no nació preparado para la concepción, comenzó a rechazar el embrión y me provocaba unos síntomas horribles. La hinchazón que tanto te preocupó fue uno de ellos. Desgraciadamente o afortunadamente, no sé, tú lo decidirás, te necesito para que el embrión se aloje en mi cuerpo, o moriré. Necesito tu presencia, ya ves que te pedí que me presionaras el estómago y me calmé. 

Charles se llevó el vaso a los labios aunque ya no había más líquido en él. Por unos segundos quedó estático, sin hablar, ni temblar, ni siquiera pensar. Luego se fregó los ojos y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Estás diciéndome que estás embarazado – tartamudeó, suavizando la voz.

-De un hijo tuyo, sí – aclaró Erik con acrimonia. 

Charles se inclinó hacia abajo y miró el suelo. No podía decir ni pensar en nada.

Erik se levantó para observar el ventanal con la vista espectacular de los jardines y así tranquilizarse. La luna los bañaba y había dos faroles encendidos para iluminarlos. Ahora estaban descuidados pero cuando vivió en Westchester causaban tal admiración que parecían el hogar de las hadas. 

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? – rompió el silencio Charles. Ya no sonaba enojado.

-Soy un sobreviviente – replicó Erik con la mirada en lontananza -. El mundo siempre se enfrentó a mí, por eso nunca se me pasó por la cabeza traer un hijo a él.

-Entonces, piensas abortar – dedujo Charles más para sí mismo que para Erik.

Magneto permaneció callado y recargó el brazo sobre el marco del ventanal. Abortar, tal pensamiento no se le había cruzado pero viendo la frialdad de Xavier, quizás fuera una idea aceptable.

-Aún no he podido pensar en nada con claridad – confesó finalmente -. La noticia es repentina, pasé momentos tensos estando secuestrado. . . lo único que quería era encontrarte para que los síntomas no siguieran torturándome. Solo te necesitaba, Charles.

-Tomes la decisión que tomes, estaré contigo.

Escéptico, Erik sonrió con sarcasmo, mientras sacudía cabeza.

-Bonitas palabras.

-¿Crees que te estoy engañando? – se ofendió Xavier. 

Erik siguió con la mirada perdida en el jardín. 

Charles fue hasta el escritorio y apoyó ambas manos sobre él, mientras pensaba en lo bien que le sentaría otro vaso de whisky y en lo bastardo que era su antiguo amigo. Pero esta vez se dio cuenta de que el alcohol no era la salida y sintió que debía abrir su corazón y ser sincero. Erik necesitaba de su apoyo, lo necesitaba a él, su compañía, su consuelo y su fuerza, ya se lo había repetido varias veces durante la noche. Bufó y alzó la cabeza hacia Magneto, que seguía de espaldas.

-Cuando dije que estaría contigo, me refería a que sin importar lo que hagas, no voy a juzgarte más. No en una decisión tan íntima, que le compete a tu cuerpo, y elijas lo que elijas, no voy a dejarte. Voy a estar contigo para ayudarte en lo que necesites, no voy a abandonarte – se acercó a Erik, titubeó y al final le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro. Magneto no reaccionó a su toque -. Sin embargo, si me preguntas lo que deseo yo, es que tengas a nuestro hijo y formemos una familia.

Tras la confesión, Charles se mordió los labios. Estaba muy emocionado después de abrir su alma a la persona que amaba y buscaba detestar.

Pero Erik no se conmovió ni volteó. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Solo contestó con rudeza.

-Dices que quieres ayudarme y formar una familia. Yo te respondo otra vez: “Bonitas palabras.” Hoy tuve que sostenerte la mano para que la mantuvieras aquí – se señaló el vientre -. ¿Cómo prometes acompañarme cuando te costaba hacer algo tan sencillo? Estás lleno de resentimiento, lo percibo como si fuera metal – giró para enfrentarlo -. No prometas lo que no podrás cumplir.

Charles sintió una puñalada en el pecho pero Magneto tenía razón. Se miraron a los ojos. Había mucho en sus miradas, que no se atrevían a confesar en voz alta todavía.

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decirte – terminó Erik -. Buenas noches, Charles.

-Buenas noches – murmuró Xavier.

Erik se marchó tras cerrar la puerta. Charles volvió a arrojarse en el sofá, sin entender si estaba despierto o dormido.

••••••••••••••••

Erik fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo. Se sentía. . . . se sentía . . . ni él podía determinar lo que estaba sintiendo. Las emociones no habían sido nunca su fuerte porque desde que sufriera los horrores del campo de concentración, había aprendido a anularlas. Sin sentir no había dolor, sin amar no había pérdida. Una década atrás, Charles quiso enseñarle que el amor y los sentimientos eran lo que le daba valor a la vida y Erik intentó hacerle caso. Y fue un sentimiento, o más bien un deseo, el de la venganza, el que los había distanciado aquella vez, y fue otro sentimiento, el de la nostalgia, el que había hecho que tuvieran relaciones en París y, bueno, ahora la consecuencia crecía dentro de su vientre. 

Erik alzó la vista hacia los azulejos cerúleos de la cocina, y vio la fotografía que Charles conservaba con su madre siendo niño. A diferencia de su propia progenitora, Sharon Xavier había sido una mujer distante y sumergida en la miseria y el alcohol. Su hijo había heredado algo de eso porque estaba alejando a las personas, se compadecía de sí mismo y el whisky era su mejor compañía. En cambio, su madre, como Erik la recordaba, había sido la comprensión y la dulzura hechas carne. Si uno repetía los crímenes y las proezas de sus progenitores, dedujo que con el ángel que había tenido de madre, tendría que ser un excelente padre para la criatura. El aborto no lo convencía. Una cosa era matar enemigos para defenderse y otra asesinar a un inocente de su propia sangre. Charles le había prometido que lo acompañaría pero a las promesas se las lleva el viento. En el fondo se sentía solo, tan solo como lo había estado casi toda su existencia. Recién estaba tomando conciencia de lo que implicaba su situación, no solo su cuerpo sino su vida cambiaría por completo, ya estaba cambiando, y tendría consecuencias que debería analizar con calma. También pensó qué ocurriría con los proyectos que tenía para los demás mutantes. Una criatura lo cambiaría todo, absolutamente todo.

Hank entró a servirse más leche. No podía dormir. Erik preparó alguna respuesta ácida por si le preguntaba de nuevo sobre su nueva mutación, pero el joven, todavía disgustado, se sentó en completo silencio. 

Instintivamente, Erik apoyó una mano sobre su abdomen. Volvió a mirar la fotografía y esta vez se enfocó en la imagen de Charles con sus doce años. Recordó que a esa edad él todavía vivía con su madre en Alemania. ¿Adónde llevaría a su hijo si las cosas con Charles no funcionaban? De repente, la tensión, los nervios y el enojo que había vivido hicieron reaparecer los síntomas todos juntos a la vez. Erik se arqueó en la silla, ahogando un grito.

Hank se puso de pie, asustado.

-¡Trae a Charles! – aulló Erik de dolor -. ¡Rápido!

El muchacho corrió escaleras arriba. Erik apoyó la frente en la punta de la mesa, mientras se desabrochaba el cinto y los pantalones. La hinchazón estaba creciendo y sentía que esta vez la jaqueca iba a desvanecerlo.

Charles llegó con Hank y la desesperación pintada en la cara. No sabía qué hacer y todo lo que se le ocurrió fue abrazar a Erik con fuerza. De forma instantánea, su presencia comenzó a hacer efecto y notó cómo su amigo se aliviaba bajo su toque. Bajó la mano y la apoyó sobre el vientre abultado. Lloró y con sus lágrimas mojó el cabello de Erik. Le besó la cabeza. Erik solo jadeaba.

-¿Necesitan algo? – preguntó Hank, ansioso.

 

-Necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a mi recámara – replicó Charles -. Erik pasará la noche conmigo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Notas: Si no puedo mañana, el domingo estaré actualizando el quinto.

Midhiel


	5. Sentimientos

Nota: A mitad del capítulo hay un flashback del tiempo en París, tuve que aclarar cuando terminaba porque no sabía cómo distinguirlo del resto de las escenas. Espero que se entienda.

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Cinco: Sentimientos

Esperaron veinte minutos para que Erik se recuperara y cuando quisieron ayudarlo con la escalera, él se rehusó y subió por sus propios medios. Arriba ya caminaba erguido y se dirigió derecho a la alcoba de Charles. Conocía el recorrido de memoria. Encendió la luz para observar el lugar cargado de recuerdos apasionados. Las incontables noches, mañanas y tardes que se habían amado bajo esas cuatro paredes. La habitación se conservaba igual: la cama de dos plazas con dosel, el cortinaje pesado, el mobiliario antiguo, el piso de mármol italiano y el balcón estilo Julieta. Cada elemento había permanecido en el mismo sitio por más de una década.

Charles entró detrás.

-Hank fue a buscar un pijama suyo para prestarte – avisó mientras encendía el velador de la mesa de noche -. Ponte cómodo.

Sin replicar, Erik se detuvo frente a un espejo. Se miró a través de él y llegó a la conclusión de que aunque había pasado el tiempo, tanto la alcoba como él mismo se veían igual que en 1962.

-Recuerdo que elegías dormir del lado izquierdo – continuó Charles -. Así despertabas con la luz que entraba por el balcón.

Erik fue hasta el ventanal y descorrió la cortina para que por la mañana, el sol lo iluminara a pleno.

Charles entró al baño y abrió la cajonera.

-Creo que tengo un cepillo de dientes sin usar por aquí – lo oyó Erik -. Hank se encarga de las compras y recuerda lo precavido que es.

Justo en ese momento Hank golpeó, Erik le abrió y recibió un pijama prolijamente doblado. Cuando Charles regresó, su amigo se estaba desnudando para vestirse. Al quitarse la camisa, mostró su abdomen un poco abultado todavía. Charles cerró los ojos con remordimiento por haberle provocado el segundo ataque con la discusión que habían tenido.

Erik fue al baño y después entró en la cama del lado izquierdo, mirando hacia el balcón. Charles se terminó de cambiar, se acostó del derecho y se acomodó mirando hacia su amigo. Despacio se le fue aproximando hasta quedar casi pegado a él. Erik cerró los puños al sentir su cercanía.

-No digas nada – murmuró Charles y lo abrazó por detrás. Con un brazo le circundó el cuello y la otra mano le apoyó sobre la barriga -. Quiero que pases una buena noche y así vas a poder dormir tranquilo.

-Gracias – musitó Erik.

Charles le rozó con la nariz el pelo y aspiró para envolverse con su fragancia. Desde que llegaron a la mansión, lo había tratado con frialdad y despecho, y por eso se sentía culpable del último ataque. Jamás en su vida había deseado lastimar a Erik y ahora lo había hecho de manera física y emocional. Por el remordimiento, los ojos se le empañaron.

-¿La noticia te provocó miedo? – preguntó Erik, acomodando su almohada.

-No miedo, sí ansiedad.

-Pienso que una vez que esté implantado, ya no sufriré los síntomas, o, al menos, no serán tan severos.

-De igual manera, quiero que te quedes aquí – replicó Charles con sinceridad -. Por lo que veo, descartaste el aborto – sonrió aliviado -. Entonces, vas a conservar al bebé – Erik se mantuvo en silencio. Charles le masajeó el vientre, seguía abultado y eso lo preocupaba -. ¿No te duele?

-Ahora ya no. Tarda en aplanarse, eso es todo.

-Lo que dije en el despacho de acompañarte, lo dije en serio.

-Lo sé, Charles. No pensé que me estuvieras mintiendo, solo quise que razonaras si estabas preparado para cumplir tu promesa – hizo una pausa -. Todavía me guardas rencor.

-Que me sienta enfadado contigo, no significa que no me preocupe por ti. Ahora trata de dormir.

Erik cerró los ojos y se encogió para concebir el sueño. Sin decir nada, Charles continuó masajeándolo para relajarlo y el calor y el movimiento de su mano fue el arrullo que Erik necesitaba para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

•••••••••••••••••••

París. Un mes antes.

Cuando llegaron a París, aun faltaban cuatro horas para la Cumbre. Logan se fue con Hank a cambiar los dólares por francos porque Charles no quería usar su tarjeta de crédito. No sabía en qué iba a terminar lo que pensaban hacer, y no quería dejar pistas del viaje para que los rastrearan. Pensando que Erik había pasado muchos años en prisión, lo invitó a recorrer las calles. El aire libre, el sol, las tiendas, el ruido del tráfico, las voces de la gente, Erik cerró los ojos y las disfrutó como si fueran metal puro. 

Charles solo lo observaba. Ahora entendía lo que valía la libertad. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó Erik.

-Decidimos que nos encontraríamos con Logan y Hank a las diez y media – consultó Charles su reloj de muñeca -. Eso nos deja una hora todavía.

-¿Quieres tomar un café, o una cerveza? – sugirió su amigo -. Es una zona turística y aceptarán tus dólares.

Charles asintió y cruzaron la calle. Sobre la vereda estaban ubicadas las mesas de un típico café parisino. Optaron por cervezas. Como la mañana era radiante, Charles se puso los lentes de sol.

-Cuando ese Logan consiga los francos, me compraré unos anteojos en esa tienda de enfrente, igualitos a los tuyos – bromeó Erik.

Los dos rieron con ganas. Ya durante la partida en el avión habían hecho las paces y ahora estaban distendidos, tratando de no recordar que tenían la misión de detener un asesinato y cambiar la Historia.

-Aún me cuesta creerlo – suspiró Charles, echándose hacia atrás -. Pasé todos estos años como un miserable sufrido, enojado contigo por haberme abandonado – soltó otro suspiro -. Tenías razón, fui un egoísta, que optó por esconderse. Estuve bebiendo mucho – confesó y bajó la mirada -. Temo que con el tiempo me parezco cada vez a mi madre.

-El dolor nos vuelve egoístas, es algo natural – comentó Erik, observando los transeúntes -. Al sufrir formamos una coraza para protegernos y eso nos aísla. Lo sé por experiencia.

-¿Qué pensabas todos estos años que estuviste encerrado? – quiso saber Charles -. Estabas confinado en una celda bajo tierra, tenías tiempo para meditar.

-De todo un poco – bebió un sorbo -. Pensé en ti.

Charles se mordió los labios y, nervioso, se acomodó en el asiento. Erik lo miró intensamente. 

-¿Pensaste tú en mí, Charles?

Charles asintió.

Erik sonrió, frotándose la mejilla.

-Tienes un buen puño, Charles. El golpe de ayer todavía se siente.

-No niegues que no te lo merecías.

-No lo niego – volvió a mirarlo con intensidad -. Eres tú el que está negando lo que siente.

-¿Perdón?

-Quítate esos lentes y mírame, quiero verte los ojos.

Charles obedeció. Erik volvió a devorarlo con su mirada.

-Ahora que estamos solos tú y yo, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer el amor conmigo?

Charles sacudió la cabeza y se puso nuevamente los anteojos. No sabía si reír o darle otra bofetada.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio o es broma?

-¿Tú qué crees? – replicó Erik y era la seriedad hecha persona.

-¿Eso pensabas en prisión? – cuestionó Charles con tono hiriente -. ¿En proponerme tener relaciones cuando me vieras la cara?

-No dije tener relaciones – aclaró Erik con gravedad -. Dije hacer el amor.

Charles sintió que se derretía como gelatina. 

-Estás confundido, Erik. Ayer saliste de prisión, estás muy emocionado y no piensas con claridad.

-¿Me crees tan infantil? – regañó, ofendido -. Me sorprendes. Entiendo que no me sigas teniendo la confianza de antes pero al menos respétame.

-¿Por qué tenemos que terminar discutiendo?

-Porque tú no eres sincero contigo mismo – declaró Erik tajante -. ¿Lo quieres o no? 

Charles consultó su reloj.

-Logan y Hank regresarán en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-¿Entonces? – apremió Erik ansioso.

-¿Tienes en mente algún sitio? – fue la respuesta insinuante.

Fin del flashback   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Erik abrió los ojos de madrugada con la pesadez de quien ha dormido el sueño de los justos. Durante diez días había sufrido y necesitado a Charles para que lo calmara y esta era la primera noche que se sentía aliviado. Era una sensación de libertad como si se hubiera quitado una carga pesada de encima. Sintió la mano de Charles apoyada livianamente sobre su abdomen. Se había quedado dormido mientras lo masajeaba.

Se acurrucó con cuidado para no molestarlo. Charles se movió ligeramente. Erik tomó la mano posada entre sus dedos. Era la misma que en otro tiempo había besado, mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo cuando se hacían el amor, porque jamás había sentido que estuvieran teniendo relaciones, eso era sexo puro, solo por la mera necesidad de aplacar un deseo. Con Charles se habían amado y habían compartido ilusiones y sueños. Lo había extrañado en prisión más de lo que le había confesado. Se necesitaban, no solo por el bebé sino por ellos mismos.

Erik permaneció con los ojos abiertos, observando las cortinas que al flamear, enseñaban y cubrían el balcón, mientras le acariciaba la mano. A partir de esta noche volvían a estar juntos y pensó que había esperanzas para reconstruir lo que el evento en la playa de Cuba había destruido. 

No supo cuánto tiempo siguió despierto hasta que el sueño lo venció de cuenta nueva.

••••••••••••••••••••

Erik sintió en sueños el timbre del teléfono y también la luz del sol, que entraba por el ventanal. Abrió los ojos y antes de que alcanzara a moverse, sintió que Charles se incorporaba y alzaba el tubo.

-¿Hola? . . . ¿Sí? . . . Eres tú. ¡Hola! – respondió Xavier y se le notaba la alegría en la voz -. No te disculpes, tenías otra cita. . . Te entiendo . . . ¿Qué hice ayer por la noche? . . . Nada especial, como no podías salir conmigo, invité a Hank a beber algo en la ciudad . . . Sí, nos divertimos mucho . . . No, no me pasé con las copas esta vez – rió -. Supongo que estoy madurando. . .

Erik cerró los ojos. Sentía bronca, más que bronca, sentía celos. ¿Con quién hablaba Charles con tanta familiaridad y júbilo? ¿Y por qué le mentía con lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior? Era alguien a quien le había propuesto salir y ahora se disculpaba. Esa persona tenía que ser especial y considerar la salida importante para haberlo llamado temprano en la mañana siguiente.

-No te preocupes – continuó Charles al teléfono -. . . Será en otra ocasión . . . Que tengas también un buen día. Adiós Moira – colgó y se encerró en el baño.

Erik suspiró hondo. Moira MacTaggert. Charles estaba en su derecho de haber iniciado una relación con esa joven. Era él, Erik, el extraño que había llegado de improviso. Un hijo era un hijo y Charles podía asumir su paternidad sin necesidad de asumir un compromiso con él. Podía acompañarlo y apoyarlo como le había prometido, sin más vínculo afectivo que el cariño que aún les quedaba. 

Charles regresó del baño. Erik intentó seguir o, al menos, fingir estar durmiendo. Esperaba que su amigo se dirigiera al vestidor pero, en cambio, Charles se acercó a la cama y creyendo que aún dormía, le tocó con suavidad el vientre para comprobar su estado. Luego le hizo una caricia en la cabeza y después, entonces, recién fue al vestidor.

“Maldita sea”, pensó Erik. El estúpido era él por enamorarse, sabiendo que el amor siempre terminaba en una pérdida.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nota: Otra vez. Les advierto que más adelante habrá más flashbacks explicando cómo Erik terminó como terminó.


	6. Entendimiento

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Seis: Entendimiento

Más tarde, Erik bajó a la cocina a desayunar y se encontró con Charles y Hank tomando cada uno el suyo. Raven no estaba pero Erik la conocía lo suficiente para saber que había regresado a su misión: proteger a los mutantes. Al verlo entrar, Charles apartó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo, y Hank siguió estudiando un libro de física.

-Buenos días, Erik – saludó Xavier, sonriéndole -. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien, gracias, Charles – respondió y miró al joven -. Buenos días, Hank.

-Buenos días, Erik.

-Allá tienes el café o el té, según prefieras, además hay tostadas, cereales, jugo, leche, frutas – enumeró Charles -. Desayuna lo que gustes.

Erik se sirvió un poco de todo y regresó a la mesa.

-Olvidé mencionarte ayer que Raven borró todas las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del laboratorio – explicó Charles, mientras doblaba el diario -. No hay registro de nuestra presencia y, por lo tanto, no hay manera de que nos rastreen hasta aquí.

-Eso fue inteligente – opinó Erik.

Hank terminó el café y se retiró con el libro. Los dos siguieron desayunando tranquilos.

-¿Ya pensaste qué hacer hoy? – indagó Charles.

-No aún. Quizás recorrer la casa, hacer algún ejercicio sencillo, entretenerme con metales. Descarto pasear por el jardín viendo lo descuidado que lo tienes.

-No es conveniente que te canses, ayer tuviste un día violento y necesitas recuperarte. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría conseguir algún libro para leerlo mientras me acompañas en el despacho. Así podremos estar juntos y los síntomas no van a molestarte.

-Es buena idea – aceptó Erik. Charles se esforzaba en apoyarlo y que se sintiera bien. Esto provocó que la plática con Moira le causara celos nuevos.

-También pensé que necesitas atención médica – continuó Charles -. Tiene que ser alguien discreto y de entera confianza. ¿Conoces a algún médico mutante?

-¿Sigues en contacto con Moira McTaggert? – la nombró Erik como algo casual -. Ella podría conocer a alguien en la CIA de su entera confianza.

-Sí, seguimos en contacto – confesó Charles con inocencia -. A veces la invito a cenar. Es mi amiga, bueno, una de las pocas que me quedan además de Hank, Raven y ahora tú – vio que Erik bajaba la cabeza -. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Erik se observó las manos que temblaban, estaba alterado y decidió decirle la verdad.

-Hoy te llamó temprano a la habitación y atendiste.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo – se asombró Charles -. Ayer la invité a salir pero ella tenía otro compromiso. Fue una suerte porque poco después llegó Raven para que la ayudara a rescatarte.

-Te preguntó qué habías hecho ayer – siguió Erik y lo miró -. Le mentiste diciéndole que habías ido a tomar algo con Hank.

-No quería decirle la verdad por teléfono – se excusó -. Ni Hank lo sabe aún. Quiero que le demos la noticia los dos juntos y a Moira explicarle cuando la tenga de frente.

-Podrías haberle dicho que se lo explicarías luego – reprendió Erik.

Charles suspiró, cansado.

-Escucha, Erik. Déjame manejar mis cosas a mi manera. Si le dije que salí con Hank y ella se ofende, será un problema mío y de ella, ¿entiendes?

-No se trata de eso – Erik se apretó los puños. Sentía emociones muy intensas y no estaba acostumbrado a expresarlas. Su cuchara y su cuchillo comenzaron a vibrar -. Me molestó porque sentí que no se lo dijiste por vergüenza.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! – exclamó Charles y no sabía si enfadarse o reírse. Luego miró a Erik, se lo notaba triste y decepcionado. Recordó cuánto lo había lastimado la noche anterior con su frialdad y no quiso repetir la actitud -. Erik – habló con suavidad -. No siento vergüenza pero tampoco sé cómo manejar esta situación. Me dolió mentirle pero no me animé a contarle lo que había pasado. Tú no me avergüenzas y jamás lo hará un hijo mío. Solo te pido que respetes mis tiempos, por favor, y si te ofendo de alguna manera, dímelo, pero ten en cuenta que no lo hago con intención.

Erik se apretó los labios. Estaba lívido. 

-No sé qué me pasa – confesó, enojado -. Estoy furioso conmigo mismo. Aprendí a controlarme desde joven, aprendí a usar la razón antes que los sentimientos. Me jacté de mantenerme frío aun en las situaciones más tensas. No sé – sacudió la cabeza y la bajó -. Ya no me siento yo mismo.

-Es comprensible con lo que te está pasando. Tu cuerpo, sin estar preparado, está luchando por aceptar una vida adentro. Tu organismo está cambiando y seguramente las emociones que retenías, tienen más espacio para expresarse.

-No me gusta mi situación – declaró Erik desde lo más profundo. Sentía los ojos rojos y rogaba no llorar.

Charles lo miró compasivamente y le apretó una mano.

-Pero la aceptaste tú y la acepté yo. Estamos juntos en esto – Erik bufó, sin convencerse -. Es difícil y será complicado pero piensa en las consecuencias que tendrá. Dentro de nueve meses, bueno, ocho en realidad, tendremos una criatura.

-No lo entiendes – suspiró, nervioso. Todos los cubiertos de la mesa levitaron y cayeron pesadamente -. ¡No quiero estar embarazado y lo estoy!

Hank abrió la puerta. Su expresión de estupor lo decía todo.

Erik apenas lo miró y se apretó los labios. Sentía que por dentro las emociones lo harían estallar. Charles, en cambio, con una calma increíble, le hizo un gesto para que entrase.

-Entonces, a esto se referían ayer con una segunda mutación – observó el joven y Erik quiso replicarle: “Felicitaciones, genio” -. Lo concibieron el tiempo que estuvieron juntos – dedujo mirando a uno y otro, y tomó asiento frente a ellos -. Llevas un mes más o menos, ¿cierto, Erik?

Magneto asintió. Seguía nervioso y sus mejillas ardiendo.

Charles tomó la palabra.

-Así es, lleva un mes y el niño es nuestro – afirmó con un orgullo que hizo que Erik volteara hacia él -. De ahora en adelante, Erik vivirá aquí, lo acompañaré y si lo deseas, también tú puedes ayudarnos.

Hank se encogió de hombros. Su timidez innata lo hacía temblar.

-¡Claro! Por supuesto. Además – suspiró excitado -. Además conozco a alguien. Erik necesitará ayuda médica y no de cualquiera, ¿cierto?

-Justamente de eso estábamos hablando – sonrió Charles -. Nos planteábamos quién podía atenderlo.

-Es una amiga mía de la universidad – explicó Hank, feliz -. Enseña en Harvard, es doctora en ciencias médicas, especializada en obstetricia, y es una de nosotras.

-Parece que ya tenemos una solución – se alegró Charles y miró a Erik -. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que Hank consiga una cita?

-Sí, de acuerdo – murmuró Erik.

Hank continuaba entusiasmado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa -. Ustedes están juntos. ¡Van a ser padres! – miró a Charles, sabiendo que junto a Erik su vida gris se iluminaría otra vez.

Charles apretó la mano de Erik con afecto.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estás rodeado de amigos aquí? 

Erik alejó la mano y se levantó.

-Quiero pasear por el jardín – miró a Hank, el joven esperaba una expresión de agradecimiento, pero Magneto se retiró sin hacer gesto alguno. El metal en la cocina dejó de temblar.

-Hay que darle su tiempo – suspiró Charles cuando ya se hubo alejado.

-Escucha – murmuró el joven en tono confidencial -. Está asustadísimo por eso actúa así. No va a reconocerlo con lo autosuficiente que es, pero hay que apoyarlo y pienso que también demostrarle mucho cariño.

-Así es – Charles se puso serio -. Lo noto confundido y con miedo.

-Está aterrado – contestó Hank -. Tanto que sus emociones brincan como conejos. Debes prestarle mucha atención.

-Le sugerí que pasara la mañana conmigo pero tampoco quiero asfixiarlo.

-Créeme que no lo harás, Charles. En este momento, lo que más necesita es que lo sofoques con tu presencia.

Charles asintió y pensó en lo mal que debía haberle caído escucharlo charlar con Moira como si su vida siguiera el curso normal. 

••••••••••••••••••••

Erik pasó la mañana en el jardín. Primero recorrió el sendero de la avenida y, más tarde, Hank lo vio desde un ventanal sentado en el borde de la fuente de la entrada. Los jardines ya no eran lo que habían sido cuando los conociera: la maleza estaba crecida, ya no había flores y las baldosas estaban manchadas y algunas agrietadas. El musgo había enmohecido el muro, y la fuente central estaba sucia y seca. Apenas uno podía distinguir al querubín que la adornaba, debajo del barro y el polvo. 

Charles también vio a Erik sentado desde su despacho y pensó en qué estaría pensando. Recordó cuando decidieron tener relaciones en París. Erik encontró un alojamiento a dos cuadras del café y allí se entretuvieron antes de buscar a Logan.

Charles se frotó los ojos, obnubilado con el recuerdo. Los dos habían gozado y mucho. Fue un sexo de reconciliación tras el distanciamiento de más de diez años, y uno de los mejores que habían tenido. Ahora veía a Erik en su jardín, preocupado porque esperaba un hijo suyo. Charles se maravilló de lo rápido que giraba la Rueda de la Fortuna. Pero tenía asuntos pendientes y regresó a su escritorio a seguir trabajando.

No fue hasta media hora antes del almuerzo, que Erik lo interrumpió.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pidió permiso, entreabriendo la puerta.

-Claro – concedió Charles, y guardó unos papeles.

Erik entró con las manos en los bolsillos y se recargó contra la pared.

-¿Has vuelto a inyectarte o el efecto aún no se va?

-Se irá por la tarde más o menos – respondió Xavier -. Nunca alcanza las cuarenta y ocho horas realmente.

-Quisiera pedirte que esta vez no te inyectes y conserves tus poderes. Necesito algo.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Charles, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

-Quiero que busques si puedes sentir algo, alguna onda cerebral, algún rastro mental aquí – y se apoyó la mano en el abdomen.

-Creo que es temprano aun pero puedo intentarlo – aceptó -. Cuando los recupere, tardaré un poco en estabilizarme, podríamos intentarlo por la noche después de cenar, ¿te parece?

Erik asintió.

-También quiero pedirte otra cosa.

Charles asintió, condescendiente. 

Erik tomó asiento junto al escritorio, enfrentado a él.

-Quiero que entres en mi cabeza para ver qué me está pasando.

-Erik – sonrió -. No te ocurre nada malo. Está actuando como lo haría cualquier persona en tu situación.

-Sé que no quieres hacerlo – insistió Erik -. Me lo dijiste en el Pentágono. Entiendo que lo de Shaw no fue una grata experiencia.

Charles suspiró.

-No tienes idea de lo que fue eso – lo miró fijo a los ojos -. Sentí su dolor, Erik, sentí cómo el metal perforaba su cerebro. Sentí su agonía, lo que pensaba cuando se estaba muriendo. Su miedo, su sufrimiento. Fue mi peor experiencia.

-Te comprendo – contestó Erik apenado y se levantó.

Charles bajó la cabeza y tamborileó los dedos en el escritorio, mientras trataba de recuperarse del recuerdo. Luego alzó la mirada y observó a Erik, que se alejaba taciturno. Le había prometido apenas la noche anterior que lo acompañaría y apoyaría en todo, y eso incluía enfrentarse a dolores pasados.

-Lo haré – decidió cuando Erik llegó a la puerta -. No creo que encuentre nada de la criatura todavía pero entraré en tu mente, sí así lo quieres.

-Gracias, Charles – asintió Erik y se retiró.

Desde su sillón, Charles volteó hacia los jardines. Erik no tardó en salir y regresó a sentarse en la fuente. Bajo los rayos, la tonalidad rojiza de su cabello se intensificaba. Charles recordó cuando en otro tiempo había acariciado ese pelo mientras se hacían el amor. Si Erik necesitaba que entrara en su mente para tranquilizarse, lo haría. Después de todo, la situación no sería la misma, Shaw ya estaba muerto y Erik no tenía intenciones de lastimar a nadie. 

Sin embargo, Charles descubrió que seguía sintiendo temor y ansiedad a la vez. Lógico, temía y deseaba leer en su mente cuánto Erik lo amaba.

 

•••••••••••••••••

Nota: En el próximo descubrirán con Charles qué está ocurriendo en su mente. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Midhiel


	7. Emociones

Wish You Were Here 

Capítulo Siete: Emociones

Después de cenar, los dos fueron a la sala con una amplia chimenea donde en otro tiempo se reunían a jugar al ajedrez. Erik condujo a Charles en la silla sin tocarla, a través del metal de las ruedas. Encendieron el fuego. Erik se sentó en un sillón y se desabrochó la camisa para que pudiera palparle el vientre.

-Cierra los ojos y relájate – ordenó Charles con suavidad. Erik cerró los ojos poniendo lo mejor de sí para calmarse -. Tranquilízate. Estás tenso. Si hay ondas, no podré sentirlas en este estado. 

-Aún sigo nervioso – bufó -. Te digo que no sé qué me pasa.

Charles apartó sus manos. Tenía que pensar en otra estrategia.

-¿Qué tal si intento primero entrar en tu mente? – sugirió -. Quizás así entiendas qué te ocurre y puedas calmarte.

Erik estuvo de acuerdo y se inclinó hacia él. Charles apoyó los dedos a los costados de la sien de Magneto y se concentró. La mente de una persona inteligente como Erik era un laberinto iluminado fascinante. A Charles le costó mantener la concentración entre tantas vueltas y destellos. La primera vez que había entrado, once años atrás, se había dirigido directamente a su recuerdo más brillante, pero ahora tenía que buscar y buscar en esa red de luces, más potentes y dinámicas que en 1962.

En medio del entramado, Charles encontró finalmente lo que indagaba: las emociones. Erik había intentado dominarlas durante demasiado tiempo y ahora fluían como la compuerta rota de una represa. Eran tan enérgicas que poco faltó para que lo echaran de la mente. Charles luchó contra ellas, no en vano era el telépata más poderoso, y consiguió sentirlas sin que le golpearan. Allí estaban los sentimientos liberados hacia su madre con la imagen idealizada que se había hecho de ella a lo largo de los años, el odio y la sed de venganza hacia Shaw, la bronca por su estadía injusta en prisión, la furia hacia Trask encarnizando a todas las personas que discriminaban a los mutantes, su orgullo por ser uno, su sensación de superioridad, y envolviéndolo todo, la inseguridad y el afecto que comenzaba a sentir por su hijo. Charles percibió como un torrente caluroso el amor que Erik guardaba por la criatura y se alegró. Usó su poder para que Erik pudiera también sentirlo de manera consciente y pensó en regresar. Mas la curiosidad lo carcomía y tras meditarlo un segundo, decidió buscarse él mismo en la mente de su viejo amigo. 

No demoró en encontrarse. Si el niño envolvía a los demás sentimientos, la imagen de Charles los coronaba. Arriba, en la cúspide de esa red luminosa de recuerdos y sensaciones, se encontraba su imagen. Charles la observó como si lo hiciera a través de un espejo: allí se vio, idéntico y sonriente. Hizo un esfuerzo por escalar hacia ella pero el torbellino de emociones que la rodeaba se lo impidió. Charles aspiró para sentirlas: eran alegría, confianza, amor profundo y frustración. Tan poderosas que lo empujaron hacia la realidad.

Parpadeando, Charles abrió los ojos y se apartó de Erik.

-¿Qué encontraste? – quiso saber Magneto.

Charles se masajeó la frente para enfocarse. Había sido un trabajo demasiado intenso.

-Encontré el afecto que le tienes a la criatura y lo esparcí para que pudieras hacerlo consciente.

-Es verdad – sonrió Erik, aspirando -. Lo estoy sintiendo. Sabía que la había aceptado pero no sabía que ya la estaba queriendo tanto.

-También me encontré a mí mismo allí dentro – añadió Charles.

-¿Y qué sentiste que sentía por ti? 

-Alegría – suspiró -. Confianza en mí, amor. ¡Erik, sentí que me amas!

-¿Y eso te sorprende? – inquirió Magneto -. ¡Dios, Charles! ¿Te comportabas así conmigo porque pensabas que no me importabas? – rió -. Eres tú el infantil.

-También sentí frustración – añadió Charles seriamente.

-¿Cómo no voy a estar decepcionado si ayer me recibiste tan gélido como el hielo? – respondió Erik con severidad -. Si convertiste tu casa en un antro para autocompadecerte. Cuando hoy recorrí los jardines no podía creer en el estado de abandono que se encontraban. Pero no es tu casa sino que eres tú quien está abandonado, Charles. Eso me duele.

Charles se frotó un ojo y miró hacia el costado con aire ofendido. No le gustaba lo que Erik le decía pero era la pura verdad.

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida . . .

-Lo que haces con tu vida repercute en las personas que te quieren – replicó Magneto cortante -. En Hank, en Raven, en mí, y en el futuro repercutirán en nuestro hijo. No eres solo tú contra el mundo, Charles. Tienes amigos y ahora una familia que sufren tus consecuencias.

Charles movió la silla hacia atrás. Estaba nervioso.

-Lo que te digo te molesta – continuó Erik – pero alguien tiene que decírtelo.

-Déjame que me tranquilice – pidió Xavier, respirando profundo -. Sino no podré encontrar las ondas cerebrales.

-De acuerdo.

Charles echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y así se conservó por varios minutos. En su asiento, Erik aguardó pacientemente.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó Magneto cuando lo vio abrir los párpados.

Charles asintió.

-Mejor quítate la camisa, será más cómodo.

-Recuerdo que en otro tiempo ese pedido tenía otro significado – rememoró Magneto insinuante.

-Erik, no me desconcentres – ordenó, nervioso y se aproximó.

Erik lo obedeció y acomodó la camisa sobre sus rodillas. Charles le apoyó los dedos sobre el abdomen y cerró los ojos de cuenta nueva. El embrión recién se estaba formando y no pudo sentir nada. En cambio, recordó los sentimientos de Erik hacia él, especialmente el amor, y regresó de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Nada aún? – indagó Erik sin darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado.

-No. Como te dije, es muy reciente todavía.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Erik, alzando una ceja -. Pareces mareado, ¿te sientes bien?

-Llevo años sin entrar en la mente de las personas – suspiró Xavier -. El mes pasado se lo hice a Logan pero no fue tan intenso como esto – sacudió la cabeza -. Creo que me agotaste, Erik.

Erik rió. Charles lo miró con intensidad. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Apenas ayer Charles planeaba a esa misma hora salir con Moira y ahora estaba sentado en su sala leyendo la mente de Erik y tratando de encontrar signos mentales de la criatura que esperaban. Además, su viejo amigo, su antiguo amante, sentía amor por él y una frustración que podía resumirse en preocupación por la dejadez en la que Charles se encontraba.

Erik bostezó.

-Me contagiaste el agotamiento. Mejor vamos a dormir.

-Dicen que durante los primeros meses, las madres duermen más de lo normal.

Erik se levantó para manejarle la silla.

-Punto número uno, no soy una madre, punto número dos, no puedes comparar esta gestación como una común, punto número tres, ¿cómo sabes que no es una excusa para acostarme y que me hagas los masajes de ayer?

Charles sonrió. A veces Erik se comportaba como un niño. Recordó lo que Hank le había sugerido: que lo asfixiara con su presencia, y pensó en cuánta razón tenía el joven.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Se acostaron en la posición de la noche anterior: Erik mirando hacia el balcón y Charles abrazándolo a sus espaldas. Esta vez era diferente porque Erik no había sufrido ataques y estaban los dos relajados. Charles comenzó a masajearlo despacio. No tenía abultado el vientre ni le dolía, pero lo tomó como una demostración de afecto.

-Charles – murmuró casi vencido por el sueño.

-¿Sí?

-¿Moira y tú . . .?

-Te dije que es mi amiga – contestó Xavier -. No sientas celos, Erik. Ella no es especial para mí.

-¿Y yo?

Charles sonrió.

-Hay mucho que construir, pero nada está perdido. Todo puede salvarse, sobre todo si nos queremos.

-Me alegra que dijeras eso – susurró y se acurrucó ya vencido por el cansancio.

••••••••••••••••••••

Los dos días siguientes pasaron tranquilos. Charles no volvió a inyectarse y para su asombro, no fue una decisión que le costara cumplir. Sintió que no necesitaba de la droga para controlarse y solo la utilizaría cuando necesitara las piernas. Erik aceptó su invitación de leer en el despacho y también tomó en cuenta la recomendación de un libro que tenía a Charles de cabeza, se llamaba “Camelot” de T. H. White. Charles se había identificado con el personaje de Merlín y trataba de hacer ver a Erik que reunía las condiciones del líder y mentor que los mutantes necesitaban. 

Erik comenzó a leerlo, no muy convencido, después de todo lo que le importaba era la presencia de Charles no la leyenda artúrica, pero con los días, la lectura lo entusiasmó.

A la mañana del tercero, en el desayuno, Hank llegó más tarde y se lo veía ansioso. Buscó un tazón, los cereales, la leche y se acercó a la mesa. Todo le temblaba, como si hubiera desarrollado la habilidad de crear terremotos.

-Hablé con Meg Sullivan, mi amiga, la especialista que atenderá a Erik – comunicó, acomodando torpemente los elementos sobre la mesa.

-Estupendo – se alegró Charles -. ¿Le dijiste que nos diera la cita que quisiera, que nosotros viajaríamos a Massachusetts?

-Sí, pero ella quiere venir – contestó y estaba tan nervioso, que volcó la leche.

-Mejor – opinó Erik, mientras abría el periódico -. No se me antoja un viaje ahora.

Hank apoyó las manos en la mesa y los miró preocupado.

-Ella quiere venir porque quiere que esto sea lo más discreto posible. Verán, me dijo que había atendido a otros mutantes en la misma condición que Erik y no se explica cómo, bueno, piensa que hay un espía allí, bueno, lo cierto es que todos los mutantes que atendió están desaparecidos – se mordió los labios -. Los atendía en su consultorio pero cree que es alguien de la Universidad.

-Trask – murmuró Erik y miró a Charles -. Tiene que ser él. Ahora me explico cómo podía saber tanto de mi condición, ¿cómo sabía que te necesitaba, Charles? ¿Cómo sabía lo que me estaba pasando? Ese bastardo secuestró a otros y quién sabe lo que les hizo.

Charles había vuelto a inyectarse esa mañana porque necesitaba ir a la ciudad, pero aún sin sus poderes pudo percibir el terror que Erik sentía. Le apretó la mano y le aseguró con total confianza.

-Nadie va a hacerte daño, Erik. Estás seguro aquí. No pueden rastrearnos. Si te hace sentirte mejor, la citaremos en mi departamento en Washington. ¿Le diste nuestra dirección, Hank?

-No aún. Tenía que confirmarlo con ustedes después de lo que me dijo.

-Correcto – contestó Charles -. Cítala en Washington y nos aseguraremos de que todo esté en orden – se volvió hacia Erik, que seguía asustado -. Estamos juntos en esto, no lo olvides.

Erik asintió y recién se tranquilizó un poco. Charles no demostró cuán preocupado estaba. Había creído ingenuamente que al borrar las cintas, Trask se enfadaría y dejaría de buscarlos. Pero había olvidado lo obsesionado que estaba el científico con los mutantes.

-Lástima que no tengo mis poderes – opinó -. Si no buscaría a Raven para que nos mantuviera al tanto.

-Yo puedo hablar con ella – Hank levantó la mano -. No me dijo a dónde iba para me dejó un teléfono.

-Comunícate con ella y explícale lo que pasó – pidió Charles.

-Sí, Charles. No te preocupes. 

-Cuando consigas la cita, viajaremos a Washington al menos dos días antes. Tengo que poner en condiciones el departamento.

-Espero que esté mejor que esta casa – opinó Erik.

-Me temo que está peor.

•••••••••••••••••

Charles se había quedado corto con respecto al estado del departamento. Era un piso entero en uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la ciudad. Charles no lo había visitado en años y varios políticos habían tratado de comprárselo por su ubicación privilegiada.

Con las manos dentro de la chaqueta, Erik entró observando el lugar con aire de fascinación. Hank había viajado previamente para contratar un servicio de limpieza.

-No está nada mal – comentó Erik y se detuvo junto a la ventana de la sala que tenía una vista que quitaba el aliento -. Cuando me dijiste que lo tenías descuidado, creí que tendría que inyectarme la antitetánica antes de entrar.

-Igual debes hacerlo por el embarazo – contestó Charles sonriendo. Se había puesto el suero para viajar con comodidad pero el efecto se le iría en doce horas.

Erik se llevó la mano a la frente y fue a sentarse.

Charles se preocupó.

-¿Qué te sucede? 

-Solo fue el viaje – suspiró Erik cansado -. Me parece que el embarazo me está sacando la energía.

-Te dije que en los primeros meses dormirías más que lo normal – recordó Charles y fue a la cocina a traerle un vaso con agua -. Bebe un poco.

-Gracias.

-Cuando te recuperes, te enseñaré la suite donde dormiremos. Mi madre la decoró y tenía un gusto exquisito.

-¿Es por eso que nunca quisiste deshacerte de este departamento aunque no lo usaras? – preguntó Erik.

Charles se asombró con la pregunta.

-No, lo hice porque es una hermosa propiedad y Washington es una ciudad, que si mis planes con los mutantes prosperan, deberemos frecuentarla de seguido.

Erik terminó de beber y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Nunca hablas de ellos, de tus padres. Me niego a creer que hayan sido personas egoístas y frías por la forma en que te criaron. Una persona así jamás educaría a un hijo comprometido y noble como tú, Charles.

Charles metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y se recargó en la pared.

-Mi padre fue el hombre más bueno y noble que haya conocido. Además de genio y filántropo. Mi madre era una mujer de la sociedad neoyorquina, que lo amó con locura y con locura se sumergió en el alcohol cuando lo perdió. Yo tengo un poco de los dos, las ganas de ayudar y construir un mundo mejor, que tenía mi padre, y la sed autodestructiva que solía tener mi madre.

-¿Cómo te trataban? – preguntó Erik interesado -. ¿Qué hacían con tanto dinero? ¿Qué hacían los tres juntos? ¿Viajaban, salían de paseo? Tu infancia debió haber sido una vida regalada.

-Tú fuiste más feliz que yo, Erik – confesó con una sonrisa de tristeza -. Tu madre te adoraba, la mía no tanto – bajó la cabeza -. Verás, yo no fui, ¿cómo decirlo? un niño buscado, ni esperado con alegría. Mi padre sí estuvo feliz de tenerme, pero ella – se mordió los labios y miró hacia el techo -. . . ella nunca me maltrató pero siempre me trató con el desinterés de algo que no tendría que haber ocurrido. Cuando tuve mis poderes y pude leerle la mente, entendí lo que le pasaba: sentía que yo le había arruinado la vida.

-¡Charles! – exclamó Erik escandalizado -. Me niego a creer que haya sido así. Ella te amaba. ¿Cómo un hijo suyo podía provocarle rencor? No te habrá buscado, pero una vez que te tuvo, debió cambiar de parecer. Es nuestra misma situación, ¿no te parece?

Charles se secó los ojos.

-¿Por qué creías que me importaba tanto lo que sintieras por la criatura, Erik? 

-Temías que se repitiera la historia. ¡Charles! – suspiró -. Pensé que habías tenido una infancia soñada.

Charles le sonrió con pena. 

Erik se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Charles le devolvió el abrazo.

-Deberías descansar – sugirió Xavier y se apartó un poco -. Luego buscaremos un lugar donde cenar y recorreremos la ciudad. ¿Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo – aceptó Erik, asintiendo.

-Vamos – le apoyó una mano en el hombro para que lo acompañara -. Te mostraré la suite, donde vas descansar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Nota: Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado. Anticipo que en el siguiente hay lemon. También lamento informarles que el capítulo que sigue tendrá angustia, pero como en otros fics que escribí, no es gratuita sino necesaria para la trama.

Midhiel


	8. Pasiones

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Ocho: Pasiones

Terminada la cena, Hank regresó al departamento y Charles llevó a Erik en taxi a recorrer el centro de la ciudad. Regresaron tarde. Hank había dejado la silla de ruedas en la suite y cuando llegaron, Charles la acomodó junto al lecho para poder usarla a la mañana siguiente. 

Erik fue a disfrutar del jacuzzi antes de dormir. Charles se echó en la cama a leer.

De repente, Erik salió del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura.

-¿Te olvidaste de algo? – preguntó Xavier.

Erik bajó la mirada hacia su abdomen y se lo masajeó con suavidad. Charles notó que estaba ligeramente abultado y literalmente saltó de la cama.

-¿Otra vez las molestias? – se preocupó. Se suponía que estando juntos, ya Erik no tendría que sufrir más, además, ya habían pasado dos semanas y el embrión tenía que haberse implantado.

-No – replicó Erik -. Solo creció.

Charles llegó y apoyó su mano. No era la hinchazón dura de las veces anteriores sino una figura esférica y blanda. Quedó estupefacto y alzó los ojos asombrados hacia los de Erik.

-¡Dios mío! Está comenzando a notarse.

-Ni yo lo puedo creer – contestó Erik.

Sin contener las lágrimas, Charles lo abrazó. Quiso exclamar que era algo maravilloso pero no le salió la voz. Erik le devolvió el abrazó y apoyó los labios sobre su pelo. Estaba tan emocionado como él. Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato. Luego, Erik descartó el baño en el jacuzzi y se metieron juntos en la cama.

Al abrazarlo por la espalda como cada noche, Charles sintió por primera vez las ganas de hacerle el amor. Comenzó a besarle los rizos que apenas se formaban en su pelo bien cortado y Erik cerró los ojos. La boca sobre su cabello le provocó un cosquilleo especial. Entendió la intención y sintió que anhelaba lo mismo. Luego Charles le acarició el vientre y, de a poco, descendió la mano hacia sus genitales. Erik no abrió los ojos sino que apenas se sacudió y soltó un gemido bajo. 

Entusiasmado con su respuesta, Xavier le acarició el miembro y comenzó a recorrerle la lengua por la nuca. La virilidad de Erik comenzó a endurecerse y Charles volvió las caricias más suaves para acrecentar su placer. De pronto, Erik lo tomó de las muñecas y con un movimiento ágil, lo hizo rodar con él hacia el otro extremo del colchón. Charles quedó abajo. Se miraron con lujuria y deseo.

Sin mediar palabras, Erik bajó la cabeza para atrapar sus labios. Se besaron apasionadamente y, entre los chasquidos, volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo. Las erecciones de uno y de otro se desarrollaron por completo y Charles sintió la de su amante endurecida contra el vientre. Erik se apartó un poco para observarlo. Las pupilas azules de Xavier transmitían un deseo irrefrenable. 

Sosteniéndose con una mano sobre el colchón, Erik atrapó la erección de su compañero y se la llevó hacia su propia cavidad. Charles se agitó y comenzó a respirar hondamente. De a poco, con meneos suaves, Erik consiguió que lo penetrase. Se miraron nuevamente. Las pupilas de ambos pedían a gritos amarse y gozar. 

Sin más comunicación que las expresiones de uno y de otro, Charles se balanceó despacio. Erik cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca. Entusiasmado, Xavier colocó dos dedos dentro de ella, y Erik los lamió y saboreó con gusto. Luego Charles atrapó con la mano libre, el miembro erecto de su amante y siguió acariciándolo suave y constante. Magneto le mordió los labios de la emoción y Charles sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se le esfumó enseguida con las sensaciones que su miembro le transmitía dentro de Erik.

Charles apartó los dedos de la boca y volvieron a besarse. Entre jadeos y chasquidos, las emociones aumentaron hasta que el gozo estalló dentro de sus cuerpos. Erik alcanzó primero el clímax y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un grito. Charles lo siguió y llenó el interior de su amante con su propia simiente. Necesitaron aspirar y respirar varias veces para recuperar el aliento. Cuando pudieron enfocarse, se contemplaron. Los dos sudaban y sonreían. Charles movió a su amante con cuidado para quitar su miembro, y Erik se arrojó de espaldas en el colchón. No estaban cansados sino satisfechos. 

Charles permaneció contemplando el cielorraso y al voltear la cabeza, vio que Erik lo miraba con dulzura. Conmovido, le pasó el brazo a través del cuello y lo empujó suavemente hacia él. Erik acomodó el rostro contra la mejilla de Charles y cerró los ojos. Xavier le besó la frente.

-Gracias – susurró Charles antes de cerrar también sus párpados.

-¿Por qué? – murmuró Erik, sin abrir los suyos.

-Por hacerme feliz.

Erik sonrió. En toda su vida, nadie le había hecho un cumplido semejante.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A la mañana siguiente, Hank fue a buscar a Meg Sullivan al aeropuerto. La muchacha era dos años mayor que él y se conservaba igual. Se saludaron como viejos amigos, tomaron un café y él la llevó al departamento. 

Los futuros padres la esperaban impacientes. Charles no se había inyectado para conservar sus poderes y leerla porque quería estar seguro de poder confiar cien por ciento en ella. A pesar de ser una vieja amiga de Hank, la situación de Erik y la persecución de Trask lo hacían tomar todas las precauciones. Por su parte, Erik parecía más calmado. Después de que Charles entrara en su mente, había comenzado a dominar sus emociones y aunque ya no tenía el control absoluto de antes, al menos no se sentía más tan extraño.

Meg Sullivan resultó un encanto de persona y para tranquilidad de Charles, la leyó sincera y se dio cuenta de que no los traicionaría con Trask ni con nadie. Examinó a Erik en una de las recámaras y concluyó que el embarazo se desarrollaba bajo los parámetros normales de una gestación masculina. Tenía un mes y medio, y el embrión ya se había implantado. Tanto el padre como la criatura estaban sanos y le recetó descanso y algunas vitaminas.

Charles respiró aliviado y apretó la mano de Erik. 

Meg guardó sus elementos.

-¿Cuál es tu mutación? – se interesó Magneto.

-Bueno – los miró Meg con una sonrisa -. Esta es mi apariencia humana, pero puedo conseguir esto – y su piel mutó a un color verde. Los ojos se le volvieron amarillos y redondos, y a los costados de las orejas se le formaron branquias -. Mi ambiente natural es el agua. Soy una sirena sin cola de pez.

-Asombroso – murmuró Charles.

Meg recuperó inmediatamente su forma humana.

-Desarrollé esta apariencia para poder desenvolverme en la tierra – reveló -. No requiere mucha concentración y me permitió estudiar y progresar aquí.

-Hank nos comentó que tomas tantas precauciones porque otros mutantes que atendiste desaparecieron – declaró Erik directamente -. ¿Qué les pasó?

-Desde hace unos siete años, algunos mutantes masculinos han desarrollado la capacidad de gestar – explicó Meg -. Varios acudieron a mí pero más tarde desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra, todos antes de la fecha de parto.

-¿Escuchaste hablar de Bolivar Trask? – indagó Erik.

-Desgraciadamente sí – contestó Meg -. ¿Piensan que él está detrás de todo esto? – ambos padres asintieron -. Yo sospecho lo mismo.

-Piensas que los secuestraron para investigarlos – dijo Charles.

-Torturarlos, masacrarlos y quién sabe lo que hizo con las criaturas – opinó Erik. 

Meg asintió. A Charles se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Muchos amigos nuestros desaparecieron – comentó Magneto.

Meg se puso triste.

-Lamento informarles que atendí a uno de ellos.

-¡Dios mío! – murmuró Charles y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Erik pasó saliva.

La doctora cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-No quise decírselo a Hank porque habían sido grandes amigos. Tampoco sé si decírselo a ustedes.

-Llevo años buscando amigos que simplemente desaparecieron – confesó Charles con tristeza, no se atrevía a leerla la mente -. Me ayudarías si me dijeras de quién se trata.

Meg miró a Erik, que solo asintió.

-Sean Cassidy, conocido como Banshee.

Charles bajó la cabeza y se apretó los ojos para no llorar. Ese niño que él y Erik habían buscado en un acuario con un chillido tan potente, que le permitía volar. Un joven candoroso y travieso, Charles aún recordaba su miedo a morir cuando quería incitarlo a mantenerse en el aire con las ondas de sus gritos.

Erik recargó la espalda contra una mesa. Recordaba cómo lo había empujado para que se animara a emprender el vuelo, cuánto se habían reído con Charles, y lo feliz que se había sentido Sean al conseguirlo. Pero le había guardado recelo porque cuando tenía que saltar al océano no dejó que se le acercara. En cambio, Charles sí. Charles había sido el mentor de todos aquellos jóvenes talentos, y Sean, como los otros, le había tenido una confianza ciega.

-¿Cuándo lo atendiste? – quiso saber Charles. Tenía la voz cortada -. ¿Cuándo desapareció?

-Lo atendí a comienzos del año pasado, tenía un mes y convivía con su pareja. Ambos dejaron de comunicarse conmigo seis meses después.

-¿No pudo ser que simplemente hubieran buscado a otro especialista? – preguntó Charles con esperanza.

-Banshee es uno de nuestros hermanos desaparecidos – Erik le cortó la ilusión -. Entonces, estaba preñado y Trask lo capturó.

-No sé qué decirles – suspiró Meg -. Lo siento.

-Lo importante es que a partir de estos casos tomaste precauciones – trató de consolarla Erik, y aunque estaba calmado, Charles sentía su furia contenida con mucho esfuerzo -. Te agradezco que hayas venido a atenderme.

-El placer es mío – contestó la doctora, asintiendo -. Hank es mi amigo y haría lo que fuera por ayudar a sus amigos.

••••••••••••••••

Por precaución, Charles borró de la mente de Meg la información del departamento antes de que se fuera. Ambos padres quedaron aliviados luego de saber que el embarazo marchaba perfectamente y quitarse las dudas. Pero la noticia de Sean los dejó aturdidos. Erik quiso salir a caminar un rato ara tranquilizarse y Charles optó por encerrarse en la biblioteca a leer.

Erik se vistió con pantalones elásticos que había traído provisoriamente, y salió a la calle con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Era un día soleado que auguraba una tarde cálida, ideal para un paseo. Eso había planeado hacer con Charles luego de que él despertara de la siesta. 

Primero Magneto pensó en recorrer las calles que rodeaban el edificio, pero terminó optando por tomar un taxi que lo llevara al Monumento a Abraham Lincoln. Subió los escalones, recordando la partida de ajedrez que once años atrás había jugado con Charles en ellos. Rememoró las ilusiones que habían tenido en ese tiempo. Charles estaba convencido de que si ayudaban, los mutantes se integrarían a la sociedad sin problemas, mientras que Erik no era tan optimista. Hacía poco que habían reclutado a Sean, un adolescente travieso y enamoradizo en ese entonces. Erik trató de recordar en cuáles escalones habían estado y se sentó con las piernas extendidas.

Otra vez las emociones empezaron a desbordarlo, solo que en esta ocasión eran de furia y venganza. Así como se había desquitado con Shaw, quería que Trask pagara lo que le estaba haciendo a su gente. Se sentía enojado, rencoroso y enceguecido. Sabía que cuando regresara al departamento, Charles leería su estado y querría calmarlo. Pero él no tenía intenciones de tranquilizarse. El odio y la sed de venganza lo habían acompañado durante su juventud y no le eran sentimientos ajenos. Consideraba que Sean y los demás mutantes masacrados se merecían un vengador que hiciera justicia y Erik Lehnsherr acababa de adjudicarse el papel.

Pensó que Charles le aconsejaría que serenara su mente y continuaran protegidos. Pero Erik no estaba acostumbrado a protegerse sino a atacar. Cuando su rencor surgía, se convertía en una fiera y Trask acababa de despertar a ese monstruo. Sin darse cuenta, se acarició el vientre y notó el abultamiento. Erik era consciente de que llevaba una vida, cuya única protección eran las precauciones que él tomaba. No podía exponerla al peligro. Sin embargo, quería traerla a un mundo justo y sentía la obligación de luchar por conseguirlo. Sabía que Charles se opondría pero consideraba una misión vengar a los mutantes y asesinaría a Trask en nombre de su hijo. 

Suspiró imaginando la pelea que tendría con Charles. Le plantearía su postura y Charles trataría de rebatirla. Sería una lástima ya que apenas ayer habían vuelto a hacer el amor y habían despertado esa mañana tan unidos como once años atrás.

Erik bajó a buscar un taxi para regresar al departamento. ¡Dios! Charles leería sus intenciones apenas lo viera. Era una pena que ya no tuviera más el casco por si intentaba meterse en su mente para forzarlo a cambiar de opinión. Por el futuro de su relación, esperaba que Charles no se tomara tal atrevimiento.

Entró en la sala. Hank todavía no volvía del aeropuerto. Fue a la biblioteca y golpeó.

-¿Charles? – al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta.

Charles estaba de pie, sosteniendo una botella semivacía de whisky, y la mirada perdida de un ebrio. En el piso estaba arrojada la jeringa con los restos del suero que se había inyectado.

-Volviste – lo saludó, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-¿Te inyectaste otra vez? – Erik no daba fe a lo que veía -. ¡Estás borracho, Charles!

-¿Qué te importa? – fue la respuesta brusca.

Erik sintió decepción y asco. Charles se le acercó mientras bebía un sorbo directo del pico. Se detuvo, pegado a él. Erik tuvo que refrenar las nauseas por el olor a alcohol y le alzó el brazo para que soltara la botella. Pero Charles la aferró con ganas.

-Te has vuelto idéntico a tu madre – lo reprendió -. ¿Qué te pasa, Charles? ¿Así escapas de los problemas?

-Soy idéntico a mi madre porque compartimos el ADN – explicó Charles con sarcasmo. La voz le salía pastosa -. Eso lo sabe hasta un niño de primaria.

-No puedo creerlo – murmuró Erik desencantado -. Eres la sombra del Charles Xavier que conozco.

-Te dije que solo creías conocerme, pero yo había cambiado – le recordó. Dio media vuelta y fue a arrojarse en el sillón, mientras bebía otro trago. Se pasó la mano por los ojos y comenzó a llorar -. Tenías razón, Erik. Me escondí en lugar de protegerlos. Fingí ser alguien que no era y dejé que los capturaran y torturaran. Me volví un cobarde y los abandoné a todos: a ti, a Angel, a Emma, a Azazel, . . . a Sean. ¡Sean está muerto por mi culpa y era apenas un niño!

-¿Y la solución es drogarte y emborracharte? – recriminó Erik.

-¿No entiendes? – sollozó, apretándose la cabeza -. ¡Las voces no me dejan en paz!

Erik llegó hasta él y se inclinó. Lo tomó de las manos y lo miró directo a los ojos con compasión.

-Esta no es la solución y lo sabes – le habló suavemente. Charles volvió a restregarse los ojos -. La culpa te impide concentrarte y dejas de ser tú. No importa lo que digas, comprobé en esta semana que sigues siendo el Charles de siempre: noble, abnegado y sabio. ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin ti, Charles? Te culpas de lo que le sucedió a Sean pero a mí me salvaste la vida y me devolviste la esperanza. No todo es oscuro. ¿Dónde está tu fe?

Charles se sacudió hasta liberarse, y se levantó para apartarse de él.

-¡Toda mi vida es una maldita mentira! – gritó -. ¡Fingimos amarnos, fingimos entendernos porque tuve que comenzar a inyectarme por tu jodida culpa, Erik! 

Erik se puso de pie. Estaba lívido de furia. 

Charles bebió lo que quedaba y siguió arrojando leña al fuego.

-¡Yo te salvé la vida! – rió con sorna -. ¡Cierto! Y dos veces, maldita sea. ¡Maldijo el día en que te rescaté del agua, Erik! ¡Si te hubieras ahogado como el estúpido que eras, no necesitaría drogarme para caminar! ¡No tendría culpa de nada! Sería feliz, ¿me oyes? ¡Sería jodidamente feliz!

Solo el poco respeto que le quedaba, impidió que Erik lo volteara con un golpe. Todo el metal del departamento tembló. Hizo un esfuerzo inmenso por refrenarse y enfiló hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a Charles, lo empujó para que le cediera el paso. Charles cayó pesadamente sobre una silla que había cerca.

Erik se marchó con un golpe de puerta, que hizo temblar los cuadros de la biblioteca.

Charles siguió arrojado en la silla, riendo y llorando.

Cuando Hank regresó dos horas después, se encontró con un Charles desmayado en su propia borrachera, y Erik ya se había marchado lejos.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Nota: Me deben odiar por lo que le hice a Banshee pero necesitaba un personaje cercano a ellos, y me pareció el más adecuado. Perdón.

Por cierto, más adelante, habrá noticias de la criatura que tuvo, y en el siguiente hay noticias del que espera Erik.

Midhiel


	9. Ojalá Estuvieras Aquí

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Nueve: Ojalá Estuvieras Aquí

Charles despertó cerca de la medianoche con una resaca fenomenal. Hank lo había acomodado en la cama y tenía lista una medicina casera para ayudarlo con la jaqueca. Apenas abrió los ojos, debió cerrarlos porque la luz de la lámpara lo encegueció. Después de unos segundos, parpadeó varias veces hasta que las pupilas se acostumbraron a la claridad. Sintió sus piernas y entendió que se había inyectado.

-Erik – llamó con un susurro.

Hank se mordió el labio inferior.

Charles volteó hacia el joven y parpadeó otra vez. De a poco, comenzó a recordar: después de que Erik había salido a caminar, él se había encerrado en la biblioteca realmente sin ganas de leer. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro inocente de Sean, y tras luchar de forma infructuosa, fue hasta la licorera y atrapó la botella de whisky. Bebió un vaso, dos, tres, el alcohol le subió a la sangre y perdió la capacidad de concentración. Esto hizo que las voces volvieran junto con la culpa por haber abandonado a Sean y a los demás. Decidió inyectarse y siguió bebiendo hasta que Erik regresó, y, entonces, ¿qué había pasado?

-Discutí con Erik – rememoró, frotándose los párpados. Hank no sabía si se estaba dirigiendo a él, o solo decía en voz alta lo que pensaba -. Él me recriminó ser un adicto y yo . . . ¡Dios mío! Yo lo culpé de mi adicción. . . le dije que nuestra relación era una mentira . . . maldije haberle salvado la vida y deseé que se hubiera ahogado por estúpido . . . maldije haberlo conocido . . . grité que sin él, sería feliz . . . ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? – gritó y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, llorando.

Hank puso la medicina sobre la mesa de luz y se sentó en el borde de la cama. No sabía si abrazarlo, si acariciarlo, o solo dejarlo llorar.

Charles recordaba nítidamente la discusión y la sensación intensa de enojo y culpa, que el alcohol permitió que se canalizara hacia Erik. 

-¡Hank! – lo miró con los ojos desorbitados -. Erik . . . ¿Dónde está Erik?

Hank pasó saliva.

-Erik no está – informó con toda la suavidad que pudo -. Ya se había marchado cuando regresé.

Charles trató de secarse las lágrimas y se incorporó en el lecho para levantarse. 

-Ayúdame – pidió a Hank. Se sentía débil por la resaca. El joven lo ayudó a erguirse, sosteniéndolo de los hombros -. Tengo que regresar a Westchester y conectarme a Cerebro enseguida. Hay que encontrarlo.

El joven asintió y se dirigieron hacia la sala. Por el pasillo, Charles recuperó la estabilidad y llegó por sus propios medios. Hank se encargó de arreglar los asuntos para despegar por la madrugada. De cualquier manera, todavía restaba un día y medio para que recuperara sus poderes.

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, llegaron a la mansión. Al bajar del taxi, Charles tuvo un mal presentimiento. Entró corriendo y fue directo a su despacho. Hank lo siguió detrás.

Al llegar, encontraron la caja de seguridad de acero destruida como si fuera de cartón mojado. Se hallaba abierta y el casco ya no estaba. Charles se llevó la mano al pecho mientras sentía cómo el universo entero se le venía abajo. Con el casco puesto, no podría hallarlo más. El mensaje estaba claro: Erik se había marchado para no volver. Cayó de rodillas, mientras sus propias palabras formaban un eco en su mente: “Tomes la decisión que tomes, estaré contigo. . .” y la respuesta: “Bonitas palabras . . .”

-Erik tenía razón – admitió entre sollozos -. Le prometí que lo acompañaría y que estaría a salvo conmigo. Le pedí que tuviera al bebé y que formáramos una familia. Él no creyó en mi promesa y tenía razón.

Hank lo abrazó. Charles no pudo más que llorar. Había perdido a la persona que amaba. Ahora lo sabía, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

•••••••••••••••

Cuatro meses después

Meg entró en su departamento, cerró la puerta con llave y al voltear hacia la sala, se encontró con Magneto aguardándola sentado en un sillón. Tenía el casco puesto, una camisa holgada cubría su vientre de seis meses bastante más abultado que lo normal, y tenía la mirada cansada de la persona a la que le cuesta conciliar el sueño.

-Erik – suspiró la doctora y se llevó la mano al pecho.

Erik se sostuvo del apoyabrazos para erguirse a causa del peso del abdomen.

-Te hice una visita porque necesito que me examines. Desde aquella vez no tengo control médico y quiero asegurarme de que todo esté en orden.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Meg sin reponerse de la sorpresa -. ¿Notas algo extraño, o solo es simple control?

-En realidad estoy preocupado – confesó y se acarició la barriga -. Siento que estoy más grande de lo que debería y quiero asegurarme de que el niño esté bien.

Meg sonrió. Le enternecía que se preocupara por la criatura.

-¿Quieres tomar o comer algo antes?

-No – replicó Erik taxativo -. Solo quiero que me examines.

Meg tenía un equipo de obstetricia en su casa. Le explicó que no contaba con un laboratorio para los análisis de rutina, pero Erik descartó el tema. Solo deseaba que lo viera allí y pronto. Estaba ansioso.

De igual forma, Meg le extrajo muestras de sangre y de orina para analizarlas al día siguiente por su propia cuenta. Erik consintió pero la aseguró que no volvería a verla para conocer los resultados. Luego, Meg lo acompañó a su recámara para que pudiera acostarse y estar en calma.

El embarazo marchaba según lo establecido. Erik estaba delgado y con la presión un poco elevada por la vida que estaba llevando, pero con una alimentación saludable y unas pastillas no habría problemas. Al revisar el feto, Meg quedó asombrada y lo auscultó de cuenta nueva.

-¿Qué ocurre? – se preocupó el paciente.

-Nada malo – respondió Meg con una sonrisa -. Acabo de descubrir la causa de tu tamaño, no esperas una criatura sino dos.

-¿Gemelos? – se maravilló Erik.

-Así es – lo auscultó un poco más -. Son dos y se están desarrollando perfectamente. Son pequeños y debes alimentarte más para que crezcan. Uno se encuentra de costado aquí – se lo señaló del lado izquierdo – y el otro está aquí abajo – le indicó abajo del ombligo -. La cantidad de líquido amniótico es la adecuada y los niños están bien. Se mueven con energía y sus latidos están perfectos. Pero tú tienes poco peso, Erik.

-Reconozco que no como como debería.

-Deberías cambiar tus hábitos, necesitas descansar – recomendó Meg. Le bajó la camisa y se sentó en la punta de la cama -. Erik, los niños están sanos, pero tu estado no es óptimo y necesitas cuidarte más.

-Entiendo y haré lo posible – respondió Erik. Se incorporó en el colchón y tomó el casco que había dejado sobre la mesita de luz -. Te agradezco la atención, que tengas una buena tarde.

-¿Te marcharás así nomás? ¿No vas a comer nada?

-No, gracias – se levantó, se calzó el casco y se marchó solo de la recámara y el departamento.

Meg quedó tan sorprendida que tardó en reaccionar. Corrió hacia el pasillo pero Magneto ya no estaba. Salió a su balcón para buscarlo en la calle pero fue inútil. Si Erik no quería ser encontrado, sabía cómo hacerse humo.

Meg fue hasta su teléfono y llamó de inmediato a Charles.

-Estuvo aquí y acaba de marcharse – comunicó -. Él está delgado y me prometió que se cuidaría, pero los niños están bien.

-¿Los niños? – repitió Charles desde la otra línea con la voz trémula.

-Son gemelos. Felicitaciones.

Charles quedó sin voz y tuvo que esperar un rato para recuperarla. Meg oyó por un instante solo su respiración detrás del tubo.

-¿Cómo está él? – murmuró Xavier finalmente.

-Se lo nota cansado y triste – respondió la doctora con sinceridad -. Lo siento, Charles. No pude detenerlo, quise invitarlo a que se quedara a comer algo pero se fue.

-Así es él, no te culpes – pidió Charles -. Gracias por notificarme, Meg.

-De nada, Charles.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta pronto, Charles. Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

-Gracias.

Charles colgó y se pasó la mano por la cara. Estaba devastado por la ansiedad, el agotamiento y la tristeza. Luchaba a duras penas para no caer en una depresión profunda. Desde que perdiera a Erik, había dejado el alcohol y el suero. Ya no era un adicto, pero sentía que su decisión había llegado demasiado tarde. A cualquier hora se conectaba a Cerebro para rastrearlo sin resultados. Magneto llevaba el casco constantemente.

Rodó la silla hacia atrás y alzó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Con su adicción, había enviado a Erik y a dos criaturas de su propia sangre al exilio. El Cielo le había regalado una familia y él, con su egoísmo, la había destruido.

-Perdóname, Erik – sollozó -. Todo esto es culpa mía.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••


	10. Rastreo

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Diez: Rastreo

Cuando cayó la noche, Erik entró en un bar concurrido y se sentó en una mesa con un refresco. Escogía detenerse en lugares donde hubiera mucha gente para mantenerse a salvo de los ataques de Trask. Era una técnica que había aprendido de adolescente, cuando la guerra había terminado, y aún temía toparse con algún nazi que le guardara inquiría. 

De repente, alguien se sentó en la punta de su mesa. Volteó y vio a Mystique bajo su apariencia humana.

-Es tan bizarro encontrar a Magneto tomando una coca – sonrió burlona -. No va con tu perfil.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó Erik en voz baja, conteniendo la furia.

-Con ese casco llamas la atención.

Erik miró alrededor y no notó nada extraño. Definitivamente Raven estaba sola.

-¿Charles te mandó a buscarme? – ella no le contestó -. Si es así, dile que no se moleste. Cuando nazcan las criaturas se las llevaré. Lo decidí después de pensarlo mucho. Mi ritmo de vida es peligroso para un niño. Sé que en Westchester, en la nueva escuela que piensa abrir, se educarán seguros.

Pasó una mesera y Raven le pidió otra coca.

Erik sintió una patada fuerte a la altura de las costillas y se masajeó el abdomen.

-Ya princesa – sonrió -. Estás más entusiasmada que otras veces.

-¿Princesa? – rió Raven -. ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña?

-Lo presiento. Ahora que sé que son dos, al menos una debe serlo.

-¿Qué tal si son dos príncipes?

Erik bebió y solo la miró a los ojos.

-Sigo investigando a Trask – informó Mystique -. Hubo otros casos de aducción de mutantes preñados antes del tuyo. Siempre Trask conseguía llevárselos con sus respectivas parejas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque los gestantes necesitan la presencia del otro progenitor en dos ocasiones: para que se implante el embrión y para dar a luz. Necesitas a Charles para el parto, o tú y tus princesas morirán.

Se suponía que su tono debía intimidarlo, pero Erik ni se inmutó.

-Fue grato charlar contigo, Raven – se levantó y dejó el dinero de su refresco sobre la mesa.

-Tengo otra cosa más que contarte – añadió Mystique con gravedad -. Ni Sean ni su pareja sobrevivieron pero su hijo sí, y puedo encontrarlo.

-Suerte con eso.

-Erik, no seas estúpido – lo reprendió, enojada -. Hablé con Charles, él me contó que se emborrachó y te lastimó mucho después de conocer la tragedia de Banshee. Me dijo que también a ti te había afectado y piensa que seguramente pensaste en vengarlo. ¿Qué crees que hubiera deseado Sean? ¿Ser vengado o que su hijo estuviera a salvo?

Erik volvió a sentarse sin saber bien por qué. Con el embarazo y la fluidez de sus emociones se había vuelto sensible y una noticia tan cercana a él, como la protección de un padre por su vástago le llegó al alma.

-¿Piensas que puedo ayudarte en este estado?

-No voy a pedirte que vengas a patear traseros conmigo – contestó Raven -. Erik, deja de huir, por favor. Charles está desesperado. Todavía no le he dicho que es vital que esté contigo durante el nacimiento, y aún así necesita que regreses. Imagina cuando sepa que sin él no podrías dar a luz.

-Charles debería medir sus palabras y el alcohol que bebe.

-Ya no es más un adicto – confesó Raven y su tono era desesperado -. No ha vuelto a inyectarse desde que te fuiste, te rastrea día y noche, hasta intentó sentir las ondas de la criatura pero a la distancia y protegidas dentro de tu carne se le hizo imposible. Lo que te dijo ese día no era verdad. Estaba ebrio.

-Estaba ebrio por eso dijo exactamente lo que sentía – replicó Erik con rencor -. Cuando mis hijos nazcan y estén a salvo, te ayudaré a encontrar al de Sean. Pero solo trabajaremos tú y yo.

-¿Qué hay del parto?

-Ya me las arreglaré – contestó fríamente y ahora sí, se marchó.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Erik comió un sándwich mientras caminaba. Sabía que no era una cena saludable en su estado, pero no tenía otra alternativa. 

Pagó la habitación en un motel en los suburbios de Cambridge para pasar la noche. Era un cuarto sencillo y cómodo. Se sentó en un extremo de la cama. Estaba exhausto pero no quería dormir todavía. Era tarde, sin embargo, tenía mucho en qué pensar después de la visita a Meg y el encuentro con Raven. Como él ya lo había imaginado, Charles lo estaba buscando con desesperación. Con la confesión durante la borrachera, Erik creía que ya no lo amaba pero debía interesarse por los niños. Se preguntó qué cara pondría cuando se enterara que eran gemelos. Estaba decidido a entregárselos cuando nacieran mas, claro, antes tenían que nacer y su situación no era la ideal para afrontar el tercer trimestre y el parto. 

Ahora se enteraba que necesitaba otra vez de la presencia de Charles para sobrevivir al alumbramiento y también necesitaba cuidarse por la salud de los niños. Estaba delgado y cansado, necesitaba alimentarse mejor pero era difícil con la vida errante que llevaba. Tampoco podía dormir lo suficiente viajando de un lado al otro y protegiéndose de un posible secuestro. Vivía en alerta constante y eso repercutía en su humor y en su cansancio. 

Pensó en Sean, que no había tenido la suerte como él de ser rescatado. Al menos su hijo estaba vivo pero no se conocía su paradero. ¿Quería Erik arriesgarse y terminar de esa manera? ¿Quería arriesgarse a que Trask lo secuestrara, torturara, asesinara y se quedara con sus hijos? Ya había sufrido demasiado de niño en manos de doctores dementes y le provocaba escalofríos imaginar un futuro así para sus criaturas. Primero había pensado que cualquiera fuera su destino, Charles se encargaría de proteger a los bebés. Sin embargo, ahora pensaba que era él quien tenía la obligación de protegerlos. Al alejarse de Charles, se había convertido en el único responsable de sus hijos.

Erik bajó la cabeza y lloró. A pesar de todo, extrañaba a Charles. Extrañaba sus masajes, su preocupación, su compañía, lo extrañaba porque lo amaba. Le dolía lo que le había espetado y temía que fuera verdad, pero lo necesitaba. ¿Qué tal si esa misma noche, en cuestión de horas, Trask lo encontraba? No le importaba lo que pudiera hacerle a él pero sí a sus bebés.

Por primera vez en cuatro meses, se quitó el casco para dormir. Al apoyar la mejilla sobre la almohada, sintió la agradable caricia de la tela suave. Antes había tenido que dormir boca arriba por el casco y últimamente el peso del vientre en esa posición le molestaba demasiado. Esta vez se acomodó de lado y observó la ventana con las cortinas descorridas. Esta vez dejó su mente a la intemperie. Si Charles lo buscaba, esta vez lo encontraría.

No se quitó el casco por él mismo, ni por Charles, ni por su relación destruida, se lo quitó por sus hijos.

•••••••••••••••••

Moira se limpió los restos de comida con la servilleta y bebió un poco de agua. Estaba cenando en Westchester, con Hank y Charles, y el dueño de casa había prohibido cualquier rastro de alcohol. Ella concurría con frecuencia para consolar a Charles, que se encontraba peor que cuando habían cerrado la escuela.

-¿Qué te sucedió hoy? – indagó Moira a su anfitrión. Charles se veía más taciturno que de costumbre -. ¿Hay noticias?

Hank lo observó con interés.

-Sí – afirmó Xavier, mientras doblaba su servilleta -. Hoy me llamó Meg y me dijo que Erik la había visitado en el departamento para que lo examinara.

-Entonces, está en Cambridge – dedujo Hank.

-Supongo que sí – contestó Charles -. Eso fue a la tarde y pienso que no habrá abandonado la ciudad todavía. 

-¿Concertó una nueva cita con la doctora? – preguntó Moira.

-Erik jamás haría eso si está huyendo – contestó Charles con nostalgia -. Meg me dijo que lo vio cansado y triste – suspiró, pensando que era él quién lo había arrastrado a ese estado, y quedó en silencio.

-¿Vas a conectarte a Cerebro esta noche? – quiso saber Hank.

-No le veo el sentido – opinó Moira -. Si se dejó ver durante la tarde, tomará todas las precauciones durante la noche.

-O tal vez – suspiró Charles con esperanza – se dejó ver porque está buscando que lo encontremos.

-Eso es ridículo – rebatió la joven -. No ha hecho más que huir durante estos meses.

-Pero ya lleva seis de embarazo y debe sentirse pesado – comentó Hank.

Charles acarició su vaso mientras lo miraba, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Imaginó a Erik barrigón, con cansancio y con un peso que le quitaba agilidad, y deseó más que nunca tenerlo a su lado. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de conectarse esa noche.

-Bien – exclamó Moira, devolviéndolo a la realidad -. Vamos a probar mi pastel de manzana.

Hank accedió entusiasmado y se levantó para retirar los platos. Charles solo continuó en silencio.

•••••••••••

Después de tantos meses buscando sin resultados, Charles se conectó y encontró la mente de Erik antes de que conciliara el sueño. Entró en ella sin atreverse a hablarle para localizar su ubicación. Como Magneto estaba solo, no pudo tomar otra mirada para observarlo de frente. Fue en los instantes previos a que Erik cerrara los ojos. Por eso solo pudo echar un breve vistazo: vio una silla, una mesa, el tapiz verde de las paredes y, desde la ventana con las cortinas descorridas, vislumbró los nombres de las calles. 

Con esta información volvió a la realidad.

-Sigue en Cambridge – comentó a Hank, que había entrado con él a la bóveda -. Está encerrado en una habitación de hotel, pero gracias a que le gusta dormir con la ventana descorrida para sentir el sol, pude leer las calles.

-Cambridge – repitió Hank -. Son casi dos horas de vuelo.

-Llegaríamos antes del amanecer – dedujo Charles, leyendo su reloj de pulsera -. Tenemos que apurarnos para encontrarlo antes de que se vaya.

-Bien, iré yo con, ¿quién a buscarlo? ¿Moira? 

-Descartado – replicó Charles, recordando los celos de Erik -. Yo te acompañaré pero permaneceré en el avión mientras vas a buscarlo. 

-Creo que Raven anda por esa ciudad – recordó el joven.

-Descartado también, Hank – Charles le cortó la ilusión -. Me conecté con ella antes y me contó que se había cruzado con Erik en un bar, y él se había alejado. No nos arriesgaremos, contigo se llevó bien el tiempo que estuvo aquí y te tiene confianza. Eres el indicado.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Al despertar, Erik observó su casco sobre la mesa de cama. Había resultado extraño dormir sin él después de cuatro meses. Fue al baño y al regresar, pensó calzárselo para salir. Sin embargo, lo contempló un instante. Charles había tenido tiempo de conectarse esa noche, pero tal vez lo haría por la mañana. ¿Quería realmente que lo encontrara? Temía a Trask, no por él sino por sus hijos, y sabía que enojado o no con Charles, solo en Westchester estaría a salvo. Por segunda vez, Erik se planteó permitirle acceder a su mente solo por la seguridad de los niños. Por eso hizo a un lado su obstinación y se llevó el casco debajo del brazo.

Devolvió la llave en la conserjería y salió. Ya con la luz matinal que lo había bañado al abrir los ojos, supo que sería una mañana despejada. Se dirigió a la esquina para detener un taxi y un coche azul estacionó junto a él. Lo conducía Hank.

-Hola – murmuró el joven y, nervioso, se acomodó los lentes -. ¿Subes?

Erik suspiró.

-¿No vas a convencerme? – preguntó con sarcasmo -. ¿Piensas que me subiré así porque sí?

-Charles piensa que anoche te quitaste el casco para que pudiera encontrarte – explicó Hank con sinceridad -. Me envió a buscarte porque temía que no quisieras venir si lo veías a él.

-Entonces, Charles no vino.

-Está en el aeropuerto, dentro del avión, esperándote.

Erik se mordió los labios. Una patada en su interior le enseñó el motivo para aceptar la oferta. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y entró.

Hank arrancó el coche. Si la gente de Trask había seguido la pista de Erik y pensabas capturarlo en ese momento, no lo supieron más.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Erik subió al avión privado, seguido de Hank que fue hasta la cabina. Charles estaba sentado junto a la última ventanilla, detrás de la biblioteca. Frente a él había una mesa que contenía un tablero de ajedrez. Las piezas blancas estaban de su lado, mientras que las negras del de su oponente.

Erik se sentó en el primer asiento, alejado y enfrentado al de Charles. Estiró el cinturón para que le calzara la cintura y se lo prendió, ignorando a su viejo amigo. Después de un rato, cuando Hank encendió los motores, recién murmuró como al pasar.

-Buenos días, Charles – serio y cortante.

-Buenos días, Erik.

Hank oyó el saludo a pesar del sonido de los motores y bufó. Los esperaba un largo viaje.

••••••••••••••••••••

Charles no le quitaba los ojos de encima. En cambio, Erik se había acomodado en el asiento y dormitaba con los ojos cerrados. Se lo notaba más delgado que lo común y tenía aspecto cansino. De repente abrió los ojos y se masajeó un costado de la barriga.

Charles no necesitó leerle la mente para saber que había sentido el movimiento de uno de los bebés.

-¿Duele? – preguntó Xavier, sin poder soportar más el silencio denso.

-No, solo molesta – contestó Erik y murmuró -. Comprendo que estés nerviosa, princesa. Es tu primer vuelo en un avión privado.

-¿Princesa? – sonrió Charles conmovido -. ¿Cómo sabes que al menos uno es una niña?

Erik lo miró, alzando una ceja.

-Entonces, sabes que son dos.

-Meg me llamó ayer después de que te fuiste – confesó Charles -. Yo le había pedido que me avisara de cualquier novedad cuando te marchaste hace cuatro meses.

-No sé si será una niña – cambió Erik bruscamente de tema -. Pero me gustaría tener una – soltó un suspiro y se acomodó de cuenta nueva, cerrando los ojos para dormir e ignorar a Charles.

Charles se frotó los párpados.

-Perdóname, Erik – suspiró con la voz trémula -. Lo que hice fue terrible . . . falté a mi promesa de acompañarte – se mordió los labios - . . . pero nada de lo que dije estando borracho era cierto.

-No quiero discutir – replicó Erik sin abrir los ojos -. Necesito descansar.

Charles sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se frotó los ojos y lo observó: Erik se veía tan vulnerable con su barriga y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso. Sintió que lo amaba, sintió ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, sintió que necesitaba más que nunca su perdón.

-Entonces, hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa – pidió Xavier.

-No – contestó Erik drásticamente y lo miró -. Te dejaré ahora mismo las cosas en claro: dejé que me encontraras porque te necesito para dar a luz. Una vez que los gemelos nazcan, los dejaré contigo en Westchester. No pienso abandonarlos pero sé que contigo, en la escuela que piensas abrir, estarán a salvo. No llevo una vida segura para ellos.

-Erik, solo te pido que hablemos – insistió Charles -. Si no deseas, no lo haremos hoy, tú elegirás el momento, pero tenemos que aclarar lo que ocurrió.

-¿Por qué quieres salirte siempre con la tuya? – cuestionó Erik con bronca -. ¿Crees que con el perdón voy a olvidar lo que me gritaste? Es fácil decir que eran mentiras pero para mí expresaste lo que realmente sientes. Quizás ni siquiera lo puedas reconocer de manera consciente pero es lo que siente tu corazón, Charles. Lo sé. No puedo reconciliarme y estar contigo porque me odias por el accidente de hace once años y piensas que de no haberme conocido, hoy podrías caminar y ser feliz con tus poderes.

-Nada de eso es cierto – refutó Charles taxativo -. Si no te hubiera conocido, hoy sería la sombra del hombre que ansío ser. Erik, eres el único hombre que amé y contigo engendré a mis hijos. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que el no haberte conocido me haría feliz?

-No me trates como a una de tus antiguas conquistas femeninas – recriminó Erik -. El sentimentalismo no va conmigo.

-No es sentimentalismo decir la verdad.

Erik sonrió con bronca y resignación.

-Ayer fui el causante de tu desgracia, hoy soy la razón de tu existencia.

-Erik, yo te amo – confesó Charles, desesperado, abriendo el corazón.

-¡Basta, Charles! – exclamó Erik, furioso. Hubo un leve balanceo en el avión y tuvo que respirar profundo para calmarse -. No me importa lo que me digas ahora. Te dejé las cosas en claro: subí a este avión porque los niños te necesitan para nacer y yo para sobrevivir al parto. No quiero discutir más sobre esto y si te atreves a intentarlo, me marcharé y me fijaré el casco a la cabeza con pegamento si es necesario, para no quitármelo jamás. Y esta es una promesa que dalo por hecho que la cumpliré.

Charles lo miró con los ojos centellantes. Erik hablaba en serio. Tragándose la humillación de que su confesión de amor fuera rechazada, guardó silencio. 

Como Hank lo había pensado, era un largo viaje.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Hola: Al menos ya están juntos. Espero que les siga gustando.

Midhiel


	11. Inquietud

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Once: Inquietud

Al llegar a Westchester, Erik comió un desayuno sustancioso y fue a su antigua recámara a dormir. Se despertó para la hora del almuerzo. En el comedor, ya Hank y Charles lo estaban aguardando, el primero al costado derecho y el segundo en la cabecera de la larga mesa de roble, con los platos servidos. 

Erik tomó asiento a la izquierda de Charles, enfrentado a Hank. Apenas se sentó, sintió una patada más fuerte que las anteriores y se masajeó el vientre con un gesto de molestia.

Charles lo miraba intrigado pero no se atrevía a decirle nada. No iba a iniciar una discusión antes del almuerzo cuando Erik necesitaba tanto alimentarse.

A petición de Hank bendijeron la mesa y el joven agradeció la presencia de Erik. Luego comenzaron a comer en silencio. A los pocos minutos, Charles notó que su huésped volvía a masajearse, y bajó la cabeza para no decir nada.

Pero fue Erik quien lo sorprendió.

-¿Te gustaría sentirlos? – Charles lo miró con asombro -. Eres el otro padre y tienes ese derecho.

-Me encantaría – suspiró Xavier conmovido. 

Erik se levantó y se aproximó a la silla de ruedas. Charles quedó en suspenso y estudió el vientre sin saber qué hacer: dónde tocar, dónde sentir, tampoco quería provocarle molestias. Erik le atrapó una mano y se la apoyó en el lado izquierdo.

-Aquí está uno – le tomó la otra mano y la apoyó debajo del ombligo -. Aquí está el otro. Meg me indicó las posiciones ayer.

Charles rió con los ojos empañados. No podía creer que los estuviera sintiendo.

-¿Cuál se mueve más? – preguntó, emocionado.

-Los dos se turnan – respondió Erik -. El que estaba protestando recién era el del costado.

-Se sienten fuertes – rió Charles -. Están sanos.

-Eso me aseguró Meg.

Hank se puso nervioso. También deseaba sentirlos pero no quería arruinarles el momento. Charles acarició el vientre con suavidad y ternura, mientras que su emoción crecía más y más.

-Si quieres, más tarde podrías sentir las ondas – invitó Erik pero luego sacudió la cabeza -. Cierto, Raven me dijo que las estuviste rastreando y no puedes sentirlas a través de mi piel.

-No es eso – aclaró Charles -. No podía sentirlas con Cerebro a través de tu piel, pero tocándote, como lo intentamos meses atrás, podría sentirlas sin problemas. Gracias Erik – suspiró y apartó las manos.

Erik regresó a su lugar.

Charles se secó los ojos. No solo estaba emocionado por haberlos sentido sino por lo generoso que era Erik. No le importaba que estuvieran distanciados, le reconocía sus derechos paternales y no impediría que disfrutara de sus hijos. El remordimiento por haberlo lastimado creció y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por apartar la culpa y seguir comiendo.

-¿Intentarás sentir las ondas cerebrales, Charles? – preguntó Hank, que había quedado con la intriga.

-Sí – asintió y miró a Erik -. Después del almuerzo.

Erik concordó con él.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Charles y Erik fueron a la misma sala donde lo habían intentado la primera vez y repitieron el mismo ritual: Erik se sentó en el sillón y se quitó la camiseta, Charles se ubicó frente a él, cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos sobre el abdomen para sentir las ondas cerebrales. Lo intentó con extrema suavidad porque las pequeñas mentes estaban en plena formación y no quería dañarlas. 

En esta oportunidad fue diferente, las percibió como luces blancas que estaban creciendo, vio dos breves redes de puntos de energía y mucho calor por la fuerza que empleaban para desarrollarse. Las notó dinámicas y vivaces, eran mentes sanas de niños sanos. Abrió los ojos. Erik lo observaba expectante.

-Por tu expresión imagino que las sentiste – dedujo Erik.

Charles apartó las manos y él se puso la camiseta.

-Están formándose, tienen mucha vitalidad – sonrió Xavier -. Serán mentes sanas. 

Erik asintió y se levantó. Fue directo al umbral.

-Hablé con Meg mientras estabas durmiendo – comentó Charles para detenerlo -. Le conté que habías regresado y me dio una cita en una semana para los dos. Nos quitará las dudas con respecto a los meses que quedan y al parto – se echó hacia atrás en la silla de ruedas -. Pensé que te interesaría.

Erik abrió la puerta y desde allí volteó.

-Me interesa pero no viajaré hasta Washington.

-Por eso, un día antes, le daré esta dirección – contestó Charles -. Antes de que se vaya, le borraré la información, si estás de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Erik y se marchó.

Charles se observó las manos, pensando que con ellas acababa de tocar la piel de Erik y sentir a sus hijos. Era criaturas sanas y fuertes como sus padres. Se emocionó y culpó al mismo tiempo. Si solo hubiera aprendido a controlar su adicción antes, podría disfrutarlo con Erik tal cual lo había deseado desde un primer momento.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Cuando llegó el día, Meg vino acompañada de Hank y quedó impactada con la fastuosidad de la mansión. Sabía que Charles era rico pero la realidad superaba lo que ella había imaginado. Cordialmente la invitaron a merendar y luego se prepararon para examinar a Erik. Desde que la saludara, Charles había percibido incomodidad en Meg y sospechó que no traía una noticia grata. Sin embargo, temió que si se anticipaba preguntándoselo o si le leía la mente y lo delataba la expresión, podía perturbar a Erik, y eso era la último que quería. Por eso trató de mantenerse al margen hasta que ella terminó de auscultarlo. Pero una vez más, Erik le guardaba una sorpresa y le demostraba cuánto lo conocía.

-Charles está conteniéndose a duras penas – comentó como al pasar -. Algo negativo sintió o leyó en ti, danos la noticia abiertamente, sin rodeos, por favor.

Meg miró a Charles, que ya no disimuló la ansiedad y se estaba apretando los labios.

-Cuando me visitaste en Cambridge, te pedí análisis de sangre y orina, y yo misma elaboré los resultados. No se trata de algo grave, pero hay que mantenerse alerta. Ustedes estuvieron distanciados durante cuatro meses – recordó. Ambos padres asintieron con seriedad -. Aunque ya el embrión se había implantado, al estar ausente Charles, el otro progenitor, el cuerpo de Erik no se desarrolló por completo.

-Espera – interrumpió Erik, nervioso -. Creí que la presencia de Charles era necesaria solo al principio y en el momento del nacimiento.

-El tema de la gestación masculina mutante aún se está estudiando y no hay nada asentado – contestó Meg -. Hay teorías de que la unión de ambos padres es necesaria durante todo el proceso para que el cuerpo del gestante llegue preparado al parto.

-¿Eso significa que mi cuerpo no estará apto para dar a luz? – se inquietó Erik.

Charles no soportó más y directamente leyó la mente de Meg.

-No – contestó Xavier -. Significa que puede haber complicaciones y lo que Meg nos recomienda es que en este último período estemos en contacto físico casi permanente para que tu cuerpo termine de desarrollarse.

Erik soltó un suspiro resignado. Seguía resentido con Charles pero la salud de sus hijos y de él mismo estaba por encima de cualquier ofensa.

-Así es – confirmó Meg, asombrada del poder del telépata -. Es una recomendación que quiero hacerles. El cuerpo de Erik llegará preparado en la medida que ustedes permanezcan en contacto. No es necesario que tengan relaciones, pero sí que haya contacto físico, o, al menos, compartan el mismo ambiente. Es la presencia de Charles lo único que puede terminar de formar el canal de parto.

-¿Qué porcentaje de mortalidad hay para mí y para los niños? – quiso quitarse Erik la duda que más lo atormentaba.

-No hay valores certeros todavía, Erik – replicó Meg -. No tenemos estadísticas porque es una mutación reciente. Solo puedo afirmarte que mientras más te cuides y Charles te acompañe, más seguro llegarás al parto.

-La cesárea queda descartada, ¿cierto? – preguntó Xavier.

Meg asintió. 

Aunque conocía la noticia, Erik igual suspiró doblemente resignado.

-Ya saben el motivo – comentó la doctora, mirando a uno y otro -. La bolsa con líquido amniótico que se formó dentro de Erik a modo de útero es un órgano muy delicado. Él la expulsará junto con las placentas, pero si intento cortarla, se produciría una hemorragia que sería fatal. Tu caso no es el mismo que el de una mujer.

-Lo sé – contestó Erik, y bebió agua para mantenerse calmado.

-Pero hay píldoras para el dolor y si hacemos lo que Meg nos sugiere, tu canal terminará de formarse – intervino Charles con rapidez -. Si la naturaleza produjo esta mutación es porque puedes dar a luz, no tengas miedo, Erik.

-No tengo miedo – refutó Erik con brusquedad -. Solo me preocupo por mis hijos.

-Ellos estarán a salvo – sonrió Meg.

-Bien – concluyó Charles -. Entonces, Erik debe seguir un régimen para subir de peso, tomar vitaminas y descansar. Yo, por mi parte, tengo que acompañarlo físicamente para que su cuerpo termine de desarrollarse.

-Correcto – contestó la doctora y miró a Erik -. El miedo al parto es algo natural. Leer libros y quitarte las dudas con un experto, te ayudará a superarlo. Tienen mi número, puedes llamarme cuando gustes y además, te seguiré examinando.

-No tengo miedo – repitió Erik -. Lo mismo buscaré libros y seguiré tus indicaciones – se pasó la mano por la frente -. Estoy cansado, si me disculpan iré a recostarme. ¿Te quedarás para cenar?

-Me temo que es imposible – se disculpó Meg -. Tengo clases mañana a primera hora.

-Entonces, nos veremos en dos semanas – Erik le pasó la mano -. Para esa fecha habíamos estipulado la próxima revisión.

-Así es – aseveró la mujer y se la estrechó -. Que descanses, Erik.

-Gracias por todo – le besó la mejilla. Luego miró a Charles, que le asintió, y se retiró a su recámara.

Xavier y Meg quedaron solos.

-¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes? – indagó ella, tomando asiento.

-Erik sigue distante pero acepta mi presencia y aceptó vivir aquí – contó Charles con tristeza -. Sin embargo, cuando nazcan, quiere marcharse y me dejará los niños para que se eduquen conmigo.

-Eso es porque te tiene confianza, Charles – lo consoló -. De todos los sitios en el mundo, solo se siente seguro contigo.

-Supongo que sí – suspiró.

-Sabes que sí – corrigió Meg -. Además, cuando vino a verme, te dije que se lo notaba triste. Ahora su tristeza desapareció. No pierdas las esperanzas, Charles. Tienen toda una vida por delante.

Charles entrelazó las manos, hizo silencio y le preguntó.

-¿Es peligroso el parto?

-Hay pocas posibilidades de que se complique – le aclaró con suavidad -. Lo único que me preocupa es el período que ustedes no estuvieron juntos porque retrasó la maduración de su útero artificial y su canal de parto.

-Pero eso puede revertirse si cambiamos nuestro comportamiento.

-Claro que puede.

-¿No quieres comer algo? ¿Beber más café o té?

Meg consultó su reloj.

-Tengo que irme enseguida, mi vuelo sale en dos horas.

-Claro – entendió Charles y se dispuso a llamar a Hank y despedirla hasta la puerta.

••••••••••••••••

Apenas Meg y Hank se marcharon, Charles se dirigió a la recámara de Erik. Las cosas entre ellos no habían progresado y era imprudente que entrara sin llamar, o simplemente entrara, pero Charles había percibido su intranquilidad durante la charla, aun cuando Magneto se esforzó por mostrarse sereno. Charles abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado junto al escritorio, que estaba cerca de la cama. Erik tenía la cabeza y el pecho apoyados sobre la mesa, con los brazos envolviéndole la cara, como un niño atemorizado que quiere huir de los fantasmas cubriéndose los ojos. Le bastó observarlo para captar sus emociones a flor de piel: mucho miedo y mucho dolor. Se le acercó y le acarició el hombro. Erik temblaba.

-No tengas miedo – susurró -. Todo saldrá bien. Voy a estar contigo cuando des a luz y vas a conseguirlo.

Erik seguía temblando de pies a cabeza. Charles se atrevió a abrazarlo por la espalda y en lugar de rechazarlo, Erik se alejó apenas de la mesa, para que le circundara el pecho.

-Es natural lo que te sucede – explicó Charles con suavidad -. El parto causa miedo.

-No le tengo miedo al parto sino a morir – confesó con un murmullo -. A morir sin conocer a mis hijos, a morir y que no me conozcan ni me quieran.

Charles dibujó una expresión de emoción. Entonces, ese era el verdadero fantasma: la falta de amor, que se conectaba con lo que él le había espetado estando ebrio.

-Lo que te dije esa vez no era verdad – suspiró. Titubeó hasta que finalmente le apoyó los labios sobre el cabello -. Te lastimó tanto que lo creíste y te cerraste sin querer volver a tocar el tema.

-¿Por qué me lo dijiste? – reclamó Erik con un hilo de voz.

Charles tardó en contestarle. Una cosa era entrar en la mente de las personas para encontrar las respuestas y otra muy diferente y difícil, entrar en la de uno mismo y analizarse.

-Te conté que mi madre me rechazó siempre y me sintió como algo que no debía haber ocurrido – hizo una pausa. Sin alzar la cabeza, Erik temblaba pero lo estaba escuchando -. Eso me generó culpa, ahora lo sé. Soy una persona que sufre mucho remordimiento y enterarme de que le había fallado a Sean, me llevó a emborracharme esa vez. Me regañaste con justa razón, pero yo estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo y me sentía tan culpable, que para defenderme, dirigí esa culpa hacia ti.

Erik dejó de temblar. Charles lo notó y reforzó el abrazo.

-Te amo, Erik – susurró a su oído -. No es cursilería sino lo que siento en verdad por ti. Lastimarte como lo hice, me generó más culpa que todos mis pecados anteriores. Si solo pudieras sentir lo que con tu sola presencia me provocas . . . te amo . . .

Erik alzó la cabeza y Charles lo soltó para que pudiera moverse. Volteó y se miraron, los dos tenían los ojos enrojecidos.

Sin decirse nada, Erik estrechó a Charles en un abrazo de perdón.

•••••••••••••••••••

¡Hola! Tengo poco tiempo así que si no llego a contestar ahora todos los comentarios, lo haré mañana sin falta. 

Espero que les siga gustando.

Midhiel


	12. Deseo

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Doce: Deseo

-Sería conveniente que durmieras una siesta antes de la cena – sugirió Charles -. Yo me quedaré junto a la cama leyendo para hacerte compañía.

-¿Qué tal si te acuestas conmigo? – propuso Erik -. Meg dijo que el contacto físico era necesario.

Charles sonrió. No podía estar más de acuerdo. Se acostaron como tantas otras veces: Erik mirando hacia afuera y Charles pegado a él. Cuando estuvieron acomodados, Xavier apoyó la mano sobre la abultada barriga y suspiró porque había soñado con descansar así por cuatro largos y tristes meses. Sin decir nada, Erik le apretó la mano y se acurrucó para dormir.

Charles estaba cansado pero también demasiado excitado para conciliar el sueño y permaneció observando la nuca de Erik, pensando mientras sonreía. Tenían mucho para trabajar en su relación pero ya reconciliados y después de las tormentas que habían vivido, podían superar cualquier obstáculo. De repente percibió las emociones de Erik, que como él, tampoco podía dormir aunque lo intentaba. Percibió que se sentía aliviado de que volvieran a acostarse juntos y también deseaba hacer el amor. Charles se entusiasmó con el deseo y quiso besarle la nuca, pero otra sensación lo detuvo, Erik estaba molesto con el tamaño de su cuerpo y no se atrevía a proponérselo por temor a que lo rechazara por no encontrarlo más esbelto y atractivo. 

Charles se apretó los labios para no reír de ternura. Le besó el cuello y antes de que Erik reaccionara, lo abrazó con fuerza y se pegó a él. 

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? – le reprochó al oído con un susurro -. Me sigues pareciendo extremadamente sensual y no veía la hora de que me lo propusieras.

-Charles – murmuró asombrado. Enseguida sintió la erección de Xavier endureciéndose contra su muslo.

Charles lo empujó con suavidad para que yaciera boca arriba. Él no podía moverse por la parálisis pero descendió las manos hacia el miembro de Erik y comenzó a masajearlo. Erik jadeó de placer, mientras su masculinidad se levantaba. Charles le besó la boca apasionadamente.

Erik respondió acariciándole la virilidad. Charles alzó una mano para circundarle el cuello mientras con la otra continuaba los masajes. De a poco, creció el sofocante deseo al tiempo que se preparaban para alcanzar el orgasmo. Charles recorría con el índice las venas del miembro, mientras que Erik ahogaba los gemidos, e imitaba sus caricias. 

De pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta. No podía tratarse de otro más que de Hank.

-Erik, ¿vas a bajar a cenar? – preguntó sin abrir. Conocía bien a Magneto para saber que una violación a su intimidad arrancaría los metales de toda la casa.

Erik aspiró profundo, mientras apartaba a Charles de un empujón y trataba de reponerse.

-Sí, claro – trató de que la voz le saliera lo más casual.

-Bien, la cena estará en diez minutos. Voy a la biblioteca a buscar a Charles.

-Yo estoy aquí, Hank – contestó sin contener la risa.

A Erik no le causó mucha gracia que se delatara de esa forma y Hank enmudeció detrás de la puerta.

-Lo siento – tartamudeó el joven –. Pensé que . . . tú . . .

-Mejor no pienses nada – respondió Erik seriamente -. Bajamos en diez minutos.

-De acuerdo – murmuró Hank y oyeron cómo se alejaba acelerado.

Al sentir sus pasos brincando los escalones, Charles estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – preguntó Erik con indignación.

Charles tuvo que cubrirse la cara con la sábana.

-¿Te das cuenta que Hank parece esos niños que sorprenden a sus padres en pleno acto?

-Es lo más ridículo que escuché en mucho tiempo – se ofendió Erik y con cuidado se movió para levantarse.

-No seas melodramático – rió Charles -. Quizás creyó que estábamos discutiendo.

-Por eso no quiso abrir la puerta – contestó Erik tajante, mientras se calzaba una bata -. Esto es humillante en extremo.

-¡Erik! ¡Por favor!

Sin responder, Erik se encerró en el baño. Charles se cubrió la boca mientras sonreía, estaba demasiado feliz para preocuparse por Hank o cualquier trauma que pudieran haberle provocado.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Erik regresó y pasó cerca, Charles lo cogió de las muñecas y empujó para que yaciera en la cama. Erik simplemente se dejó llevar. El enojo se le esfumó al sentir los nuevos masajes de Charles a su miembro, y atrapó la virilidad de su amante para responderle con las mismas caricias. Con una ansiedad desaforada comenzaron a comerse a besos sedientos, y entre caricias fogosas y masajes, alcanzaron el clímax. Se limpiaron uno a otro y se acostaron mirándose de frente con las manos entrelazadas.

-Eres hermoso – jadeó Charles, acariciándole la mejilla -. Nunca más dudes de tu sensualidad.

Erik le atrapó los labios y se los succionó entre risas cómplices. De pronto, Charles miró el reloj sobre la mesa de luz y suspiró de mala gana: habían pasado cuarenta minutos. La cena del pobre Hank debía estar helada para esta altura.

••••••••••••••

Nadie dijo una palabra durante la cena. Hank seguía sonrojado, Erik indignado, o se hacía el indignado, y Charles era el que actuaba con más naturalidad.

-Como pudiste notar, nos reconciliamos – expresó al fin Xavier, cansado del silencio.

-No hay que ser genio para darse cuenta – murmuró Erik entre dientes.

-¿Qué les dijo Meg? – habló Hank al fin -. ¿Está todo bien?

-Erik debe seguir una dieta y tomar vitaminas – explicó Charles -. También necesita mi presencia para terminar de desarrollar su cuerpo, por lo tanto, necesitamos estar juntos.

Hank se acomodó las gafas.

-¿Juntos como. . . intimando?

Erik bebió rápido antes de contestarle una grosería. 

Charles sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia.

-No es necesario pero lo haremos, si uno y otro lo desea.

Erik no dijo nada.

Hank se había puesto nervioso y quiso cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, ahora que vuelven a estar juntos y pueden llevar una vida más, no sé, normal, los dos se sentirán más tranquilos – y sonrió, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo? – indagó Erik, sarcástico, y le clavó la mirada.

-No – se encogió de hombros. Miró a Charles y luego a Erik -. No sé, pero desde hace tiempo me pregunto qué antojos tienes, Erik. 

Charles rió.

Erik alzó una ceja.

-Me gusta beber coca-cola – contestó tranquilamente.

-Antes no bebías refrescos – recordó Charles sorprendido.

-Bueno, dicen que los antojos son eso – explicó Hank con aire de conocimiento -. Comer y beber alimentos que antes no llamaban la atención. Podría traerte cocas cuando vaya al supermercado.

-Está bien – asintió Erik.

•••••••••••••

Antes de acostarse, fueron los dos al despacho de Charles a jugar una partida de ajedrez como en los viejos tiempos. 

-Hank es un encanto de persona – comentó Charles, moviendo la primera pieza -. Se preocupa por ti, yo también me preocupo por ti, ya ves que estás rodeado de personas a quienes les importas.

Erik no dijo nada pero se sintió tocado. Después de todo, era la falta de afecto lo que lo había mantenido alejado esos cuatro meses.

-¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó Charles, mientras esperaba su jugada.

-¿Recordar qué?

Charles lo miró a los ojos.

-Aquella vez en París, cuando conseguiste ese alojamiento y nos encerramos. Teníamos un poco más de media hora y aprovechamos cada segundo.

Erik sonrió, recordando.

-Hicimos bien en no desperdiciar el momento porque nos trajo consecuencias importantes – se acarició el vientre. Movió un alfil y luego preguntó -. ¿Te ofendiste mucho después?

Charles asintió.

-Dos horas después casi matas a Raven y decidiste huir por segunda vez, Erik – se mordió los labios -. Sentí que nuevamente me habías abandonado.

-Y el rencor te duró hasta que me rescataste de las garras de Trask – rememoró Erik -. Ah, no. Fue después de que te diste cuenta de cuánto te necesitaba que decidiste abrirte un poco.

-¿Es reproche? – sonrió Charles para demostrarle que no estaba enojado.

-No, es solo para darme cuenta de lo obstinados que somos los dos. Yo tardé cuatro meses en aceptar tus disculpas.

-Entonces, las has aceptado.

Erik asintió y lo miró intensamente.

-Es hora de volver a empezar.

-Tenemos mucho que construir – suspiró Charles -. Pero como te dije esa noche, si nos queremos nada está perdido.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••

París. Seis meses atrás.

La habitación que habían conseguido tenía la único e indispensable: una cama y un baño para asearse antes de correr a buscar a Hank y a Logan. Erik llevaba la llave y abrió la puerta apresuradamente. Tenían poco tiempo, cuarenta minutos para ser exactos. Como no quería desperdiciar los segundos, Charles entró detrás y mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie, abrazó a Erik por la espalda. Magneto volteó la cabeza y se besaron. Sin separar los labios, llegaron hasta el lecho y Erik giró a Charles para acostarlo boca arriba en un extremo del colchón. Apresurado, se desabrochó y bajó los pantalones, mientras que Xavier estiraba las piernas para hacer lo mismo. 

Los dos ya tenían los miembros erectos y endurecidos. Charles atrapó a su compañero de las caderas con los dedos extendidos para rozar su masculinidad, y lo empujó para que se recostara con él en la cama. Erik se ubicó boca arriba y Xavier brincó para ubicarse encima de él. Le separó las piernas, mientras que Erik extendía las rodillas. Se miraron a los ojos y leyeron claramente que los dos ansiaban lo mismo. 

Charles acarició la cavidad de su amante y cuando sintió que se dilataba, introdujo el primer dedo. Erik soltó un gemido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando sintió que estaba preparado, introdujo el segundo. Erik lo abrazó de la nuca y estiró para que yaciera encima de él. Sus erecciones se rozaron. Los dos jadearon al tiempo que se mojaban los rostros con besos llenos de necesidad y pasión. Charles introdujo un tercer dedo y lo movió junto con los otros para dilatarlo por completo. Erik aullaba de placer y lo mejor aún estaba por llegar.

Xavier retiró su mano del interior. Volvió a saborear la boca efusiva de su amante y se apartó apenas para observarlo.

-¿Estás listo? – pidió permiso.

Erik asintió. Charles quedó un rato en suspenso, solo contemplándolo, y le acarició la mejilla. Erik se veía demasiado atractivo, con la fascinación de un misterio a punto de ser revelado. Después de once años de tratar de sentir odio, sentía sin culpa que otra vez lo amaba. Nunca había dejado de amarlo, de ahí venía el origen de su adicción y su amargura. Ahora podía creer otra vez en el amor y en la vida. 

-¿Vas a devorarme con la mirada o con esto? – lo apremió Erik, y al decir “esto” le acarició el miembro y se lo llevó hacia su propia cavidad.

Charles apretó los ojos y gimió. Así era Erik, de a ratos le daba el control y de a ratos se lo quitaba. Una vez que lo acomodó en la entrada, retiró las manos para permitirle a Charles seguir manejando la situación. Charles abrió los ojos para contemplarlo mientras empujaba su virilidad hacia el interior. Una sensación húmeda y electrizante.

Erik jadeó al sentir la penetración. Era como una caricia y un latigazo a la vez: suave y a la vez dura, inmensamente grata y levemente dolorosa. 

Una vez que estuvo acomodado adentro, Charles comenzó a balancearse. Erik lo atrapó de los omóplatos para empujarlo hacia su rostro y sus labios. Se besaban y saboreaban con la lengua la boca y las mejillas. Xavier desaceleró los movimientos para prolongar el placer. Los dos estaban embelesados con lo que se provocaban. Erik pellizcó los glúteos de su amante, mientras que Charles le acariciaba y masajeaba los muslos. Cuando sintieron que el clímax se acercaba, apartaron los rostros mojados de sudor y saliva para observarse. Erik gritó primero y apretó las rodillas contra las caderas de Charles. Xavier soltó un aullido y liberó su semilla adentro. 

Quedaron paralizados y jadeando, hasta que Charles retiró su miembro con suavidad y se arrojó de espaldas junto a su amante. Erik le pasó la mano por el cabello, lo miró y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Charles quiso creer que podrían empezar de nuevo, borrar los once años pasados y soñar como lo habían hecho antes del accidente. Pero dos horas después Erik creyó que asesinando a Raven cambiaría la Historia y decidió huir, matando una vez más al Charles optimista y a su esperanza.

(Fin del flashback)  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Charles abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Había revivido en sueños ese encuentro mágico en París pero se había despertado con el agrio sabor de la posterior ruptura. Sin embargo, apenas el halo onírico se despejó, notó que estaba abrazando a un dormido Erik y recordó que ahora todo había cambiado y la esperanza reinaba otra vez en su corazón.

•••••••••••••••

¡Hola! 

Disculpen la demora pero tuve problemas con mi conexión y no pude actualizar antes. Estaré de viaje este fin de semana así que más adelante subiré el próximo.

Espero que se entienda el “flashback” porque no podía dejar de narrar ese encuentro en París que trajo tales consecuencias.

Besitos y ojalá que les siga gustando.

Midhiel


	13. Cercanía

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo dedicado a Reix Pusheen Wolf

 

Capítulo Trece: Cercanía

Esa misma mañana Hank fue temprano al supermercado y cuando Erik se levantó, el joven estaba acomodando los paquetes sobre la mesa de la cocina. Magneto vio que sacaba varias botellas de coca cola, las suficientes para un mes entero. Hank era así, previsible al extremo.

-Gracias – murmuró Erik, mientras se sentaba con una taza de té.

-Leí que los antojos vuelven locas a las embarazadas y pensé que a ti – quedó un rato en suspenso -. . . Lo siento, detestas que te comparemos con una.

-Pero lo estoy – admitió Erik y le sonrió para demostrarle que no estaba enojado -. De hecho, uno de los niños está pateando fuerte. ¿Te gustaría sentirlo?

Hank quedó tan maravillado que tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Claro! 

Erik le tomó una mano y la apoyó sobre su vientre, arriba del ombligo. Hank sintió los movimientos casi de inmediato y su cara se llenó de fascinación.

-Es increíble – murmuró el científico -. ¿Lo sientes todo el tiempo?

-La mayor parte del tiempo duermen afortunadamente – contestó y bebió un sorbo de té.

-No te duele, ¿cierto?

-La mayoría de las veces no. Al principio me molestaba hasta que me acostumbré.

Hank bajó la cabeza.

-Habrá sido difícil para ti cuando estuviste . . . lejos.

Erik asintió.

-Pero ahora es diferente.

-Sí, lo es – repuso Hank y se sintió incómodo por habérselo recordado. Sin embargo, añadió -. Charles te extrañó mucho y sufrió pensando en ti.

-Yo también – confesó Erik y bebió otro sorbo -. Lo extrañé y sufrí pensando en él. No solo regresé por los niños.

Hank sonrió.

-Me alegro que estés de regreso, Erik. Mira, hace unos seis meses no lo hubiera creído pero me alegra que estés aquí.

-Yo hace seis meses te dejé amarrado entre tubos en pleno centro de París.

-Porque yo traté de ahogarte en la fuente.

-Es verdad – sonrió Erik. Ahora que se habían amigado, recordaban las peleas como chistes -. Después te envié a un centinela en Washington.

-Que detuve con mi inteligencia.

Erik rió.

-Eres todo un genio.

Charles entró.

-Me alegra que sean amigos – vio las botellas sobre la mesa -. Erik, entiendo que tengas antojos pero tantos refrescos. . .

-¡Charles! – se indignó Hank -. No puedes negarle nada a un hombre preñado.

Erik rió a carcajadas.

Charles leyó la etiqueta de un envase y lo volvió a colocar sobre la mesa.

-Bien, lo que importa ahora es que subas de peso. Consultaremos con Meg tanta coca cola.

-Lo que digas, amor mío – replicó Erik con sarcasmo.

Charles alzó una ceja y sin responder, fue a prepararse el desayuno. Ya buscando en el refrigerador la leche, adujo.

-Más te vale que esa taza miserable de té sea solo el comienzo de tu desayuno, Erik. Vas a alimentarte como corresponde.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Como Charles había dicho, si se amaban podían vencer cualquier obstáculo y reconstruir su relación. Con la necesidad del contacto físico por la salud de Erik, vivían juntos y las caricias y los abrazos se volvieron moneda corriente. Pasaban la mañana en el despacho y después del almuerzo, Charles lo acompañaba para que durmiera una siesta de una o dos horas, mientras él leía en la cama. Por la tarde solían salir con Hank a la ciudad a comprar mercaderías o cosas para los bebés, y por las noches, después de la cena, se encerraban a jugar una partida. 

Erik estaba sorprendido. Años antes, una vida así le hubiera parecido aburrida y monótona, pero ahora la estaba disfrutando. La disfrutaba porque la vivía con Charles y Charles, bueno, Erik no quería admitirlo pero después de sus bebés, Charles lo era todo en su vida.

Meg lo examinó la segunda semana y cuando entró en el séptimo mes, acortó sus visitas cada siete días. Para alivio de los padres, comprobó que el contacto que estaban teniendo desarrollaba la gestación de Erik y de seguir las cosas encausadas de esta forma, no habría complicaciones.

Una mañana después de desayunar, los tres se sentaron en la sala a ver televisión. Charles estaba abrazando a Erik en el sofá, mientras que Hank se encontraba en un sillón junto a ellos. El programa que miraban fue interrumpido para dar una primicia. El FBI acababa de allanar el laboratorio clandestino del doctor Bolivar Trask y las cámaras mostraban cómo se lo llevaban esposado. El reportero explicó que el mayor William Stryker había escapado y su rostro se vio en la pantalla para que los televidentes ayudaran a localizarlo.

Hank y Charles suspiraron con alivio porque significaba que Raven se encontraba segura.

-¿Crees que Trask tenga documentos allí sobre mí? – preguntó Erik inquieto.

-Sí, los tenía – contestó Charles -. Raven los destruyó a todos. No hay ningún nexo entre tu embarazo y Trask.

-Creí que solo había borrado las cintas de las cámaras – recordó Erik.

-Destruyó los documentos cuando tú no estabas más aquí – explicó Charles y aunque trató de sonar natural, su tono lo traicionó.

Erik bajó la mirada hacia su estómago abultado y se dio un masaje. Charles deshizo el abrazo para apretarle la mano.

-Los dos fuimos unos estúpidos obstinados, Erik. Pero aprendimos la lección.

-El tiempo que perdí estando lejos – murmuró Erik, observándose el vientre -. Entonces no lo sabía, pero puede traerme complicaciones.

-No si estoy contigo lo suficiente – sonrió Charles -. Y creo que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

-Chicos – interrumpió Hank -. Hay más noticias.

El periodista leyó un informe. Según los primeros reportes, Trask investigaba clandestinamente el embarazo masculino en los mutantes.

Charles apretó con más fuerza la mano de Erik y Erik solo parpadeó. Hank se acomodó nervioso las gafas.

El reportero continuó anunciando que al parecer algunos mutantes de sexo masculino, o quizás todos, tenían la capacidad de gestar si mantenían relaciones, según se deducía, con otro hombre mutante o no. Concluía que semejante capacidad los ponía por encima de la especie humana y podían estar poblando la Tierra rápidamente con una nueva raza sin que la gente “normal” o no mutante se diera cuenta. Luego indagaron qué opinaba la gente en la calle.

-¡Un horror! – exclamó un joven -. No puedo hacerme la imagen en la cabeza. ¡Un hombre embarazado! Ridículo.

-¡Nos están quitando nuestros derechos! – gritó un grupo de feministas.

-¿Un hombre con otro hombre? – se escandalizó una señora muy coqueta -. Dos generaciones más y la degeneración arrasará con el país.

-¿Qué va a ser de la especie humana con esos engendros? – se preguntó un señor -. Porque serán engendros lo que vayan a parir esos caballeros mutantes.

Charles no soportó más y le pidió a Hank que apagara la tele.

-Está claro con esas opiniones porqué somos superiores – despreció Erik. 

Charles no dijo nada y estaba masajeándose el rostro. Para él, que tenía tanta fe en la naturaleza humana, descubrir lo que los demás pensaban del hombre que amaba y de sus hijos, fue un golpe horrible. Al final Erik tenía razón, los mutantes y el homo sapiens no podrían convivir nunca en armonía.

-Esto traerá repercusiones – sentenció Hank preocupado.

Erik se levantó con cuidado. Ya estaba por entrar en el octavo mes y el vientre le pesaba tanto que le repercutía en la espalda y la cintura. Charles le hacía masajes con mucho gusto cada noche para aliviarlo.

-Por suerte con Meg ya decidimos que el parto será aquí, en esta casa.

-No me gusta – opinó Charles -. Ya te dije que necesitas atención hospitalaria, Erik. Ella quedó en hablar con . . .

-¿No viste las noticias, Charles? – recriminó Erik, señalando el televisor apagado -. ¿No escuchaste lo que opina la gente? No voy a arriesgarme a ser atendido por homo sapiens que llamarán a mis hijos engendros.

-Pero necesitas la tecnología y los cuidados de un hospital – rebatió Charles nervioso.

-No me voy a encerrar en uno – dejó Erik en claro y tras recoger un vaso de coca que había quedado sobre la mesa, se marchó.

Charles se pasó la mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos para sosegarse. La noticia lo había dejado preocupado y a Hank también.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Un par de horas más tarde se habían sentado los tres para almorzar pero sonó el timbre y Hank fue a atender. Al quedar solo con Erik, Charles intentó tocar nuevamente el tema del parto.

-Es absurdo – comentó -. Cuando nos reconciliamos, estabas aterrorizado con la idea de morir y no conocer a los niños, y ahora quieres dar a luz en casa sin ningún tipo de tecnología. ¿Te das cuenta de que tu cuerpo se está adaptando? No eres una mujer que nació preparada para esto, Erik.

-¿Qué pasaría si lastiman a los bebés? – soltó Erik la idea, mientras se servía su preciado refresco, o sea, coca-cola.

-Eso es más absurdo todavía – contestó Charles, sacudiendo la cabeza -. ¿Crees que Meg va a permitir que te atienda cualquiera? Estarías en las mejores manos, ella misma se encargaría de seleccionar al personal, sería una intervención ultra secreta, alumbrarías y . . .

-¿Ultra secreta? – lo miró Erik descreído -. Cualquier parto hospitalario es de conocimiento público para el personal que trabaja en ese lugar, y que un mutante varón dé a luz volvería la noticia más transcendente.

-Entonces, vas a arriesgarte a parir aquí con todo el peligro que eso implica.

Hank entró al comedor.

-Chicos – sonó excitado -. Tienen que ver esto – entreabrió la puerta y detrás de él entró Raven bajo su apariencia humana con un bebé en brazos.

La criatura parecía de un año y miraba todo con ojos grandes y sorprendidos. Una pelusa llena de rizos rojos coronaba su cabeza.

-Charles, Erik – saludó la joven -. Aquí les presento al hijo de Sean, lo rescaté ayer de una casa donde Trask lo tenía oculto. No tiene identificación, solo hay un acta de nacimiento donde dice que vino al mundo el veintitrés de septiembre del año pasado. Hoy es quince, en ocho días cumplirá doce meses.

Erik se puso de pie tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía y Charles rodó la silla hacia Raven.

-Dios mío – fue todo lo que un maravillado Xavier pudo murmurar.

Mystique le entregó al niño, que dócilmente se dejó cargar por Charles. Era regordete y pálido, con las facciones muy parecidas a Sean Cassidy, tanto que Xavier sintió que estaba alzando una réplica en miniatura de su antiguo alumno.

Erik llegó hasta ellos y lo miró sin atreverse a tocar al bebé. Solo podía pensar en sus hijos y en Sean que había fallecido sin conocer al suyo. Charles sintió sus emociones y lo miró con una sonrisa indulgente.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Hank.

-Como dije no tenía identificación – contestó Raven sin esconder su furia -. Ese bastardo de Trask lo tenía como un NN, nunca recibió un nombre ni está registrado quiénes fueron sus padres. No quiero imaginar qué clase planes habrá proyectado para él cuando creciera y desarrollara sus poderes.

-Pero no le hizo daño, ¿cierto? – indagó Erik y su voz sonaba amenazante.

-No – respondió Raven rápidamente -. ¿Crees que Trask estaría vivo si me hubiera enterado de que le había tocado un pelo?

Todos quedaron callados. Nadie dudaba de las palabras de Mystique. Solo el bebé interrumpió el silencio con un balbuceo, mientras acariciaba fascinado la barba de Charles.

-Entonces, hay que buscarle un nombre – propuso Hank.

-Meg me dijo en la única ocasión que tocamos el tema que Sean y su pareja habían pensado llamarlo Edward – recordó Charles, nostálgico, y le sonrió al niño, que seguía acariciándole la barba.

-¿No se sabe nada del otro padre? – interrogó Erik -. De su familia, de dónde era.

-No tenía familia – replicó Raven -. Bueno, sí la tenía, pero cortó lazos con él cuando decidió convivir con Sean.

-Homofóbicos – murmuró Hank.

-¿No era mutante? – preguntó Hank.

-No – replicó la joven -. El embarazo de Sean es un ejemplo de que lo mutantes pueden gestar aun uniéndose a un no mutante.

-Es fascinante cómo nos estudian – acotó Erik con sarcasmo.

-También tú serías un caso especial para Trask, Erik – dijo Raven -. Mira si se enteraba de que esperas gemelos.

-Pudriéndose en la cárcel no va a poder hacerlo nunca – respondió Magneto tajante -. Además, no pienso tener a mis hijos en el hospital. Los tendré en esta casa y no correremos peligro.

-¿Vas a dar a luz aquí? – se asombró Raven.

Hank se acomodó las gafas, preocupado. 

Charles suspiró y observó al bebé para calmarse.

Solo Erik permaneció inconmovible.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el niño, Raven?

-Pensaba dejarlo aquí, con Charles – explicó la muchacha y miró a su hermano buscando su aprobación.

-Es el lugar más seguro – convino Charles -. Ya buscaremos la manera de que viva aquí legalmente. 

-Sabía que dirías eso – sonrió Raven y miró a Erik, que se estaba masajeando el vientre -. Lo que dije – trató de excusarse -, Trask jamás podrá saber tu situación, Erik, porque . . .

-Te encargaste de hace desaparecer mis archivos – terminó Magneto -. Está bien. Reconozco que si no hubieras acudido a pedir ayuda a Charles y Hank, yo no habría sobrevivido ni una noche en su laboratorio.

Edward arrugó la carita como protesta y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Lo olvidé por completo! – exclamó Raven, y buscó dentro de su bolso -. Ya hace dos horas que comió y tiene hambre. Le compré frascos de puré de manzana. ¿Me acompañarías a la cocina, Hank?

-Claro – contestó el muchacho, más que gustoso de estar en su compañía. Charles le entregó al niño y los dos jóvenes se retiraron, dejando a los adultos solos.

-Es precioso – suspiró Charles cuando cerraron la puerta y se mordió el labio con tristeza -. Es una lástima que Sean no lo haya conocido.

Erik regresó a la mesa para comer. Con el embarazo tenía mucha hambre y si pasaba la hora del almuerzo sin probar bocado, podía arrasar con una alacena completa.

-Es un gesto muy noble que el niño crezca aquí.

-Es lo que Sean hubiera deseado – contestó Charles y rodó la silla hacia su plato para acompañar a Magneto -. Que su hijo creciera con las personas que él consideró sus amigos. Por otra parte, siguiendo con nuestra charla respecto al hospital y a tu idea de dar a luz en tu propia casa . . .

-No voy a correr peligro, Charles – probó un bocado y cortó un pedazo de pan. Luego añadió con la boca llena -. Meg sabrá lo que debe hacer.

-Espero que Meg te haga entrar en razón sobre el peligro potencial de esto. ¿O es tu idea de la supremacía mutante? No quieres que los homo sapiens, como dices, te toquen.

-Puede ser – opinó Erik, y tragó otro bocado.

Charles lo miró intensamente.

-¿No te pusiste a pensar que aunque tú y yo somos mutantes nuestros hijos quizás no lo sean? ¿Pensaste que quizás el gen no se active en ellos? ¿Qué pasaría entonces, Erik? ¿Los vas a rechazar?

Erik se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

-Nuestros hijos serían no mutantes criados por dos mutantes y educados en una escuela mutante. Jamás los voy a rechazar.

-¿Criados por dos mutantes? – repitió Charles y se alegró -. Eso quiere decir que no me los dejarás cuando vayan a nacer sino que permanecerás con nosotros.

-Así es – respondió Erik y lo observó. Los ojos de Charles brillaban de felicidad, y sintió que lo amaba. Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato recordando que Charles se había sacrificado tanto por él -. ¿Te sentirías más tranquilo si diera a luz en un hospital?

-¡Erik! Hace apenas dos meses estabas preocupado por el parto y ahora me sales con semejante locura.

-No quiero que los niños corran peligro – confesó -. Que alguien intente algo contra ellos, no sé, secuestrarlos o algo peor.

-Meg se encargará de todo y yo voy a estar ahí – aseguró Charles más tranquilo -. Soy un telépata y puedo comunicarme y manipular mentes, Erik. ¿Crees que no voy a estar alerta cuando se trate de ti y de nuestros hijos?

-Ah, entonces, mantendrás tus poderes durante el parto.

-No te entiendo – indagó Charles sin comprender.

-Me habías dicho la otra noche que te inyectarías para acompañarme durante el parto.

-Sí, eso dije. Pero después pensé que con mis poderes podría confortarte mejor. ¿Lo deseas?

Erik asintió.

Charles le sonrió y con un inmenso alivio, comenzó a comer. Raven y Hank llegaron más tarde con Edward ya comido y durmiendo plácidamente en manos del muchacho.

Después del almuerzo, Raven se despidió y su paradero volvió a convertirse en un enigma. Sin embargo, les aseguró que regresaría pronto. Hank sonrió ante su promesa.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Por la tarde, Erik entró en la biblioteca a buscar un libro y se encontró con una escena caótica e inesperada: Edward lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Hank, que lo mecía mientras caminaba en círculos con desesperación. Desde su silla, un preocupadísimo Charles le daba órdenes: que caminara ya más lento, ya más rápido, que lo balanceara, que lo cambiara de posición, y Edward lloraba más y más.

Erik sacudió la cabeza con resignación y ordenó lacónico.

-Dame al niño.

Hank hubiera respondido que no podía cargar un bebé con semejante barriga pero dadas las circunstancias angustiantes, se lo entregó.

-No quiero entrar en su mente porque es muy frágil – explicó Charles, pasándose las manos por los ojos y el pelo -. Pero no podemos saber qué le pasa.

-No hay que ser un telépata para saber qué le está pasando – contestó Erik secamente mientras acomodaba la cabecita del niño sobre su hombro -. Está asustado y ustedes con sus nervios solo empeoran las cosas – y se fue con el bebé en brazos.

Charles y Hank quedaron de una pieza y minutos más tarde, vieron que Erik salía a los jardines. Se acercaron al ventanal y observaron cómo se divertía y jugaba con la criatura en brazos. Edward pronto alzó los bracitos y rió con ganas. Erik lo llevó por el sendero hasta la fuente y se sentó con el niño en ella.

Charles se alejó del ventanal con una sonrisa.

-Será un excelente padre – opinó Hank sorprendido.

-Sí, Hank. Lo será.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Por la noche, después de cenar, Charles y Erik se encerraron a jugar al ajedrez. Charles iba ganando y Erik se esforzaba en defender su rey. En estas ocasiones, solía bromear que Xavier se metía irrespetuosamente en su cabeza para leerle las jugadas a lo que el telépata respondía que tenía motivos más altruistas para entrar en la mente de su amante y controlarlo, y por “altruistas” se refería metafóricamente a hacer el amor.

Hank tocó la puerta y Charles le concedió el paso. Entró cargando a Edward, que se sacudía con excitación.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Erik, cuando vio que Hank se aproximaba a él.

-Conmigo nada – sonrió el joven -. Es Edward – y miró al bebé -. ¿Con quién quieres estar, Eddie?

El niño fijó los ojos en Erik y extendió los brazos y su cuerpito en dirección a él.

-Edi-k – llamó en su media lengua.

Charles quedó con la boca en forma de o y eso era mucho para una persona con sus habilidades mentales. Erik alzó al niño, que se acomodó gustoso en una rodilla y usó el vientre abultado como almohada para apoyar la cabeza.

-Déjalo aquí, Hank – ordenó Erik -. Yo lo llevaré a su recámara más tarde.

-Jaque mate – sonrió Charles, devolviéndolo al juego -. Y te juro que no te leí la mente.

-¿Jugamos otra?

-Hasta luego – se despidió Hank.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Charles -. Pero antes iré a la cocina a buscar un poco de jugo. ¿Quieres coca-cola?

-Sí, por supuesto – contestó Erik y fijó la mirada en el tablero para acomodar las piezas de metal para una nueva partida.

••••••••••••••••••••••


	14. Inconvenientes

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Catorce: Inconvenientes

Charles fue a la recámara para prepararse para dormir y Erik, a la de Edward ya dormido para arroparlo. Tardó más de lo conveniente y cuando ya Charles se estaba preocupando, regresó. Xavier notó enseguida que se encontraba perturbado, pero prefirió que él mismo se lo confesara en lugar de leerle la mente.

Erik se cambió y ya en pijamas se sentó en la punta del lecho.

-¿Qué ocurre? – indagó Xavier.

Erik permaneció en actitud reflexiva antes de contestarle.

-Cuando llevaba a Edward en brazos, pensé en Sean. Imaginé lo que habría sufrido en el cautiverio, su desesperación y su temor por Edward. Si Raven no te lo hubiera traído, quién sabe la clase de destino que lo hubiera esperado.

-Pero Raven nos lo trajo – le recordó Charles -. Edward crecerá ahora feliz con nosotros.

Erik lo miró. Estaba muy angustiado.

-¿Qué sería de nuestros hijos si algo así llegara a ocurrirnos a nosotros, Charles?

Charles estiró el torso todo lo que pudo para abrazarlo.

-Es entendible que te sientas tocado por la situación de Sean estando embarazado también tú y en el último mes, pero nuestra situación es diferente.

-Por supuesto que sé que es diferente – aseveró Erik, molesto porque Charles no lo entendía -. Sé que estoy a salvo pero no puedo dejar de pensar que Sean no lo estuvo.

-Entonces – susurró Charles reforzando el abrazo -, lo que sientes es empatía y compasión por Sean, Erik. Emociones muy humanas y comprensibles en tu estado. Te compadeces de Sean, que pasó con angustia por lo mismo que estás pasando tú en armonía. Su situación fue muy diferente a la tuya, trágica y desesperante. Te compadeces porque tienes sentimientos y adoro eso de ti.

Por instinto, Erik quiso responderle que no era cierto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Charles tenía razón.

Xavier continuó.

-Por eso me alegra de que Raven nos lo haya traído. No pudimos salvar a Sean pero esté donde esté, podremos ayudarlo cuidando de Edward, que es lo que él hubiera deseado más que nada en el mundo, ¿no lo crees?

-Habrá pensando mucho qué iba a ser de su hijo – reflexionó Erik con tristeza.

-Seguro que lo habrá hecho – Charles deshizo el abrazo y lo tomó de las mejillas para que se miraran a los ojos -. Pero se sentirá feliz y aliviado si el niño vive con nosotros.

-Sí – consintió Erik.

Charles le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros y lo empujó con suavidad para que yaciera boca arriba. Luego se ubicó él encima, con cuidado para no aplastarle el vientre, y le besó los labios.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más placer me provoca de estar acompañándote todo el tiempo? – preguntó Xavier insinuante. Erik lo miró esperando la respuesta -. Poder hacerte el amor cuando lo desee.

Erik sonrió, feliz con la propuesta provocativa. Charles se bajó los pantalones y ya tenía el miembro erecto. Entre besos y caricias, se hicieron el amor una vez más.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Charles recordaba sonriendo cuando Raven le pedía que le leyera la tesis para dormirse apoyada en su pecho. Ahora era Erik quien se dormía en esa posición mientras él leía un libro de genética de publicación reciente.

Había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Edward. Habían preparado un festejo familiar los tres, y habían comido pastel de chocolate rodeados de globos y alegría.

Aunque el libro estaba entretenido, Charles bostezó y pronto cerró los ojos relajado mientras acariciaba el pelo de Erik.

De pronto la radio anunció la transmisión en directo de la declaración de Trask durante el juicio. Charles abrió los ojos y al moverse, Erik se acomodó dormido.

-La especie mutante convive camuflada entre nosotros – dictaminó el científico con su tono neutro -. Puede ser su vecino, el compañero de colegio de su hijo, su compañero de trabajo, cualquiera. Bajo la apariencia de una persona común y corriente se esconde un mutante. Ustedes me dirán que son seres humanos como nosotros pero ellos no se consideran como tales. Nos llaman “homo sapiens” despectivamente y se consideran un estadio superior en la evolución de nuestra especie. Algunos no esconden sus deseos de dominación, otros son más sutiles. Damas y caballeros del jurado, si mis métodos les parecieron violentos, deberían conocer lo que los mutantes hacen o piensan hacer con nosotros y con nuestros hijos y nietos. Nadie está a salvo . . .

-Apágalo – ordenó Erik.

Charles extendió el brazo para presionar el botón y se hizo silencio.

Erik cerró los ojos y se acurrucó para seguir durmiendo tranquilo. Charles suspiró tan hondo que la cabeza de su amante se elevó y descendió. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, comprendía que a pesar de haber vencido a los centinelas, la gente como Trask continuaba siendo un peligro para los mutantes y aunque no quería admitirlo, a veces se preguntaba si no hubiera sido una buena acción que Raven u otro lo hubiera asesinado. 

Xavier se horrorizaba de sus propias ideas, él era un hombre que pregonaba la paz pero la realidad le recordaba la frase incisiva de Erik años antes: “La paz nunca fue una opción”.

Se frotó la sien. De pronto, captó que Erik se había alterado. Soñaba que Trask lo había secuestrado otra vez y la horrible sensación se mezclaba con los recuerdos de Auschwitz. Charles le acarició la cabeza y entró en su mente para tranquilizarlo. De a poco, Erik fue sosegándose y sin despertar, recuperó la calma y continuó soñando.

Charles lo empujó con suavidad para acomodarlo sobre su pecho. No quería confesárselo a nadie para no preocupar a Hank ni menos a Erik, pero tenía miedo. Según Meg, el embarazo marchaba perfecto y era poco probable que se presentaran complicaciones pero aún así estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, sus temores no podían ayudarlo y decidió hacerlos a un lado y continuar con la lectura.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Mira, Eddie, allá está Charles – incitó Hank al niño a dar sus primeros pasos en la cocina.

La silla de ruedas se encontraba a menos de dos metros. Sin soltar una galleta que estaba comiendo, Edward extendió los brazos, alzó la pierna en alto y se lanzó hacia los brazos de Charles, que lo recibió y cargó en sus rodillas.

-¿Erik no va a bajar a desayunar? – preguntó Hank, dispuesto a preparar el café.

-Todavía está durmiendo – explicó Charles, mientras le quitaba unas miguitas de la cara -. No descansó bien anoche. El peso le molesta. 

-Bueno, todo su calvario debe terminar a principios de noviembre – comentó Hank y sacó las cuentas -. Estamos a once de octubre y eso le deja unas tres semanas.

-Así es – suspiró Charles, que a pesar de estar ansioso, no podía dejar de pensar en el trajín que implicaría la preparación y el parto en sí -. La semana entrante vendrá Meg a quedarse con nosotros y hará los últimos arreglos con sus conocidos en el hospital. Sigue en Viena, ¿cierto?

Hank asintió. 

-El congreso durará hasta el sábado. Yo me ocuparé de prepararle la casa de huéspedes para hospedarla.

Charles se lo agradeció y miró sonriendo a Edward.

-Cuando acabes esa galleta, irás a bañarte, jovencito.

Erik entró en la cocina. Tenía una expresión de preocupación y dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaron Xavier y Hank preocupados al mismo tiempo.

Erik se mordió el labio.

-No me siento bien – contestó cansino y miró a Charles -. Creo que van a nacer pronto.

Hank apartó a Edward de Charles para que rodara la silla hacia Erik.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? – indagó Charles. En un segundo, pasó revista a la mente de su amante y descubrió que había despertado con dolores y se había encontrado con las sábanas mojadas. Era probable que hubiera roto aguas. Sintió que lo mejor era tranquilizarse para tranquilizarlo -. Regresemos a la habitación – sugirió con calma -. Acuéstate y Hank te preparará un té caliente.

Erik asintió. Estaba asustado pero la calma de Charles le inspiró confianza. Subieron juntos en el ascensor y Xavier lo acompañó, cambió las sábanas mojadas y lo arropó. Desafortunadamente Meg seguiría en Viena al menos dos días más y si abandonaba el congreso, no llegaría a Nueva York hasta dentro de diez horas. Erik se acomodó de lado, mirando a Charles. No se atrevía a decirle el miedo que sentía aunque sabía que igual el telépata podría leerle la mente.

Charles se acercó a la cama. Le apretó la mano para confortarlo y lo sintió atemorizado e inquieto. El metal de la recámara vibraba tenuemente. 

-¿Puedes sentir si los niños están bien? – indagó Xavier.

Erik asintió sin hablar, mientras se acariciaba el estómago. 

Charles le masajeó los dedos.

-Enseguida vendrá Hank con el té. Lo beberás despacio y tranquilo. Luego nos comunicaremos con Meg para que nos recomiende a qué especialista llevarte ahora y a qué hospital. No tengas miedo, Erik. Todo saldrá bien.

-Si algo llega a pasarme . . .

-Nada va a pasarte – cortó Charles con convicción -. Estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo y tu cuerpo terminó de desarrollarse, Meg ya nos lo aseguró. Las probabilidades de que algo se complique son mínimas. Todo va a salir bien.

Erik cerró los ojos. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Desde que supo del embarazo, se había hecho la idea de que tarde o temprano debería dar a luz, pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra que el hecho estuviera a punto de ocurrir. Además, ahora que era feliz con Charles, temía que una vuelta del destino trucase su felicidad en tragedia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pesimista? Quizás porque su vida había sido complicada y su falta de esperanza en la humanidad repercutía en la ilusión que pudiera tener de una existencia tranquila y dichosa junto con la persona que amaba y sus hijos.

Hank entró trayendo el té. Charles percibió su mente perturbada por nuevas noticias. El muchacho no sabía si comunicarlas delante de Erik y pidió hablar con Charles a solas. Pero Magneto lo detuvo.

-Lo que debas comunicar, dilo delante de mí – exigió -. No trates de esconderme nada como si fuera un niño porque solo vas a enfurecerme.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hank? – pidió Charles que lo dijera allí mismo.

Hank miró a uno y a otro antes de acomodarse las gafas.

-Todavía no pude comunicarme con Meg – explicó -. Hay interferencias en las comunicaciones. Hablé con la operadora y me dijo que no podremos conectarnos con el exterior hasta dentro de un par de horas. También encendí la tele y anunciaron que están pidiendo en los hospitales la nómina de los hombres que estén por dar a luz o lo hayan hecho recientemente. Es una orden que partió de un grupo de conservadores y fue aceptado por el Departamento de Salud.

-Eso significa que la internación y el apoyo tecnológico quedan descartados – analizó Erik. Bebió el té de un solo sorbo y dejó el pocillo sobre la mesa de luz.

Hank se acomodó las gafas otra vez. Se sentía más nervioso que de costumbre.

-Dejé a Edward jugando en el corralito. Iré a ver cómo está y luego prepararé el laboratorio – miró a Erik -. No te preocupes. No esperaba que dieras a luz aquí pero como siempre Charles me recuerda que soy un obsesivo con las precauciones, prepararé todo para un posible parto hogareño.

-Tu obsesión fue de gran ayuda esta vez – remarcó Erik como cumplido.

Hank se marchó. 

Charles volvió a apretarle la mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Parece que te saliste con la tuya – sonrió, bromista -. Darás a luz sin homo sapiens molestos, como los llamas.

-Quiero que te inyectes, Charles – pidió Erik seriamente -. Entiendo que quieres confortarme estando dentro de mi mente durante el parto, pero Hank no puede atenderme solo. Nos serás de más ayuda si puedes caminar. Además – se mordió el labio para no sonrojarse -. Quiero que solo tú me veas las partes íntimas.

-De acuerdo – asintió Charles y le apretó más la mano -. Cuando Hank regrese, le pediré que me traiga el suero. Pero antes necesito sentir la mente de los niños.

Erik se recostó para facilitarle el trabajo. Charles apoyó los dedos sobre el costado de su frente y la otra mano sobre la barriga abultada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Luego de unos minutos, retiró la mano y abrió los párpados.

-Los dos se sienten sanos y fuertes – comunicó, satisfecho. Erik asintió con alivio -. Ahora quiero entrar en la tuya para tranquilizarte por última vez.

Erik apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Charles entró en su mente y le envió serenidad y también su amor. Erik se sintió cobijado con estas emociones y se acurrucó como un niño bajo una manta caliente. Xavier le acarició la mejilla para que abriera los párpados.

-¿Te sientes más cómodo? – preguntó Charles.

-Sí.

Hank tardó un rato en regresar. Había alimentado a Edward, lo había bañado y lo había dejado durmiendo una siesta. Consiguió el suero y Charles se lo inyectó. De a poco, percibió cómo perdía el contacto con la mente de Erik, tranquila gracias a las emociones que le había dado. Cuando sus poderes desaparecieron, recuperó la movilidad de sus piernas y Hank lo ayudó a salir de la silla. Recuperó la estabilidad y con el joven, ayudaron a Erik a levantarse para llevarlo al laboratorio.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

¡Hola!

¡Llegó el momento! Nuestros amores ya están en el trajín.

Disculpen la tardanza pero estuve híper ocupada y los capítulos que tenía adelantados los subí sin poder escribir los nuevos. Espero les haya gustado y cuando acabe, publicaré el próximo.

Contestaré los comentarios más tarde porque estoy a las corridas.

¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Midhiel


	15. La Llegada

Wish You Were Here

Capítulo Quince: La Llegada

Hank había convertido el laboratorio en una sala de partos. Erik se recostó en una cama cerca de la silla preparada para que diera a luz. Charles le acomodó almohadas en la espalda y se dispuso a ayudar a Hank con los preparativos.

Al cabo de un par de horas, los dolores aumentaron y Erik trató de resistir las contracciones lo mejor que pudo. No en vano era un sobreviviente y si había enfrentado tantos peligros, bien podía luchar por dar a luz. 

En una de las tantas idas y venidas que Hank hacía para vigilar a Edward, consiguió comunicarse con Meg. A la obstetra no le agradó la idea del parto hogareño pero el joven le planteó los inconvenientes que habían tenido y le dejó en claro que no había otra opción. Meg decidió hacerle recomendaciones y prometió que tomaría el primer vuelo hacia América.

Charles examinó a Erik. Arriba del ano se le estaba abriendo el canal para que pasaran las criaturas. El proceso parecía lento y la abertura tenía que terminar de dilatarse para que los niños pudieran nacer. Cuando ya se había dilatado lo suficiente, Erik no pudo refrenarse más y comenzó a gritar de dolor. Entre Hank y Charles lo ayudaron a acomodarse en la silla de parto.

Luego Hank y Charles se prepararon limpiándose las manos y desinfectando los instrumentos que usarían. Acto seguido, se calzaron los guantes de látex y lod barbijos. Xavier ayudó a Erik a separar las piernas y ubicarlas en los extremos de la silla. Después se posicionó a sus pies preparado para recibir a los niños.

Hank se paró junto a los instrumentos y las toallas, y quedó a disposición de su antiguo mentor. Erik sufrió una contracción muy fuerte y gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Empuja – ordenó Charles, tranquilo y firme.

Erik obedeció. La segunda contracción fue aún más dolorosa y esta vez, percibió cómo una de las criaturas bajaba lentamente. Esto le dio energías para seguir pujando. Al cabo de quince minutos, Charles lo alentó explicándole que podía ver la cabeza.

Hank se mordió los labios y pasó saliva. En medio de la excitación, había olvidado que era impresionable por naturaleza, y comenzó a sudar tanto o más que Erik. También sintió algo que le subía y bajaba por la boca del estómago, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para mantenerse con los sentidos abiertos.

-¡Hank! – oyó de pronto a Charles -. ¿Qué te ocurre? Es la tercera vez que te pido una toalla.

Hank reaccionó a tiempo y se la entregó. 

-Perdona – murmuró.

Estaba pálido como la cera, pero con su nerviosismo, Charles no lo notó y se preparó para recibir a la primera criatura que ya salía.

-Vamos, Erik – alentó Xavier -. Puja.

Erik rechinó los dientes mientras empujaba con toda su fuerza. El dolor se volvió insoportable, y pujó más. Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió la tibieza del primer bebé abandonando su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa gigante debajo del barbijo, Charles la recibió y envolvió en la toalla. Era un niño, que lloró con vehemencia. Se puso de pie y se acercó con el pequeño a su amante.

-Aquí está el primero – se lo presentó -. Es un varoncito.

Erik olvidó las ganas locas que tenía por una niña, y rió de emoción. Quiso cargarlo, aunque los brazos le temblaban por el agotamiento. Charles iba a ayudarlo a acomodar al bebé en ellos, cuando sufrió otra contracción. Estaba claro que su hermano no quería demorarse. Con un gesto de dolor, Erik se echó hacia atrás, y Charles llamó a Hank para que cargara al niño, así él podía continuar atendiendo el parto. Pero Hank no respondió.

-¿Hank? – indagó Charles, mirando alrededor -. ¡Dios mío! – suspiró.

El joven se había desmayado y estaba en el suelo. Rápido, dejó al bebé en una de las cunas que habían preparado, y se inclinó junto a Hank. Había caído de costado y por fortuna no se había lastimado la cabeza, solo tenía un pequeño moretón en la frente. Iba a intentar despertarlo, cuando Erik gritó.

-¡Por favor, Charles! – clamó, apretando los puños para frenar el dolor -. ¡Ayúdame!

Charles corrió a sus pies y lo examinó. La dilatación que el primer bebé había expandido, le permitió observar la cabeza del segundo, que todavía estaba lejos. 

-Comienza a pujar – pidió.

Erik llenó los pulmones de aire y lo intentó, pero estaba demasiado agotado, y apenas consiguió empujar un poco. El primer parto lo había dejado sin aliento.

-Vamos Erik – insistió Charles. 

Erik volvió a intentarlo pero fue inútil. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas. 

Charles comprendió lo que pasaba y con paciencia y mucho amor, se irguió y acercó a la cabecera. Sonriendo, se quitó un guante y le acarició la frente.

-Ánimo, Erik – lo alentó. Deseó no haberse inyectado para poder transmitirle paz y fortaleza, pero ya no tenía sus poderes y Erik tendría que conseguirlas por sí mismo -. Ahora traerás al mundo a nuestra princesa. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Erik alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y asintió. Estaba agotado pero no iba a darse por vencido. No ahora, justamente después de haber peleado tan duro.

-Sólo un esfuerzo más – apremió Xavier y regresó a sus pies para inclinarse y esperar la criatura.

Erik sufrió una nueva contracción y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, pujó lo máximo que podía. Sin embargo, estaba débil y exhausto, y no tenía la energía suficiente. Repitió la acción varias veces pero no tenía impulso y el bebé no descendía. 

Pasaron cuarenta minutos. Charles comenzó a preocuparse y pensó en la manera de alentarlo sin que su amante notara el nerviosismo. Se puso de pie, regresó a su lado y le apretó la mano con fuerza. Erik la tenía sudorosa y fría. Charles le tocó la frente y notó que tenía temperatura. Recordó lo que había leído en los informes que Meg le había pasado: había habido algunos casos en los que cuando el parto se prolongaba y el mutante no podía expulsar la criatura, su organismo rechazaba al bebé como si se tratará de una infección y lo atacaba para eliminarlo. Eso significaba que si Erik no daba pronto a luz, su propio cuerpo mataría al príncipe o princesa.

Charles se mordió el labio tratando de no exponer su desesperación. No quería decírselo porque lo angustiaría. Erik estaba demasiado agotado y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir pariendo. Sin embargo, si la criatura fallecía atacada por su propio organismo, sería una tragedia de la que no se repondría jamás y no habría manera de quitarle la culpa.

Erik, a su vez, cerró los ojos porque se estaba mareando. La habitación le daba vueltas a causa de la fiebre elevada. Sentía mucho dolor y trataba de pujar, pero se daba cuenta de que no era suficiente. Se sentía débil y también avergonzado porque él mismo se jactaba de haber sobrevivido la mayor parte de su vida y ahora la estaba arriesgando junto con la de su bebé por no poder seguir luchando.

-Erik – murmuró Charles, y le acarició la frente para controlar la temperatura y limpiarle el sudor -. ¿Recuerdas cuando moviste el satélite? Yo te pedí que encontraras el punto entre la ira y la serenidad, y te ayudé a conseguirlo. Ahora no puedo entrar en tu mente pero debes encontrar tú mismo ese punto otra vez. Concéntrate, que yo estoy aquí contigo – le hizo otra caricia, se cambió los guantes y fue a ubicarse junto a sus pies.

Erik gimió por una contracción muy intensa. Sentía otra vez la necesidad imperiosa del contacto con Charles, y también, para su desesperación, que algo pasaba con el bebé.

-Charles – murmuró débilmente -. Te necesito aquí. Ven por favor.

 

Charles no podía abandonar su posición porque tenía que recibir a la criatura, y le apoyó una mano sobre el vientre para que sintiera su presencia. Erik tanteó su barriga hasta que encontró la mano y la apretó con su poca fuerza. 

-Siempre te estás desafiando a ti mismo – apremió Charles con orgullo -. Admiro tu perseverancia. Sé que puedes lograrlo.

-¿Tienes fe en mí, Charles? – murmuró Erik, ahogado por la transpiración y las lágrimas de dolor.

-Por supuesto – le aseguró con total confianza -.Erik, sé que estás exhausto. Pero no puedes rendirte ahora. La princesa te necesita.

-La siento débil – murmuró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir.

Charles se preocupó más. El organismo estaba atacando al bebé y podían perderlo. No encontró más opción que decirle la verdad lo más suave que podía.

-Erik, atiende - esperó a que se recuperara de la última contracción -. Así como cuando iba a implantarse, tu cuerpo la rechazó, ahora que no puedes expulsarla, vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Por favor - ya no ocultó su angustia -, tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que traerla al mundo ahora mismo, Erik.

Erik gritó fuerte y pujó con toda su energía. Charles no vio ni sintió cambios a través de la mano sobre su estómago, pero igual lo alentó con esperanza. Erik volvió a pujar, una y otra vez. Con sus gritos, el niño, que se había dormido, despertó y chilló. Xavier trató de no oírlo para no desconcentrarse y fue Hank quien al fin recuperó la conciencia.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el joven con modorra, mientras se quitaba los lentes para masajearse los ojos. 

Charles al fin notó con la última contracción, que la criatura estaba descendiendo, y no quiso que los desconcentrase.

-Rápido, Hank. Atiende al bebé que está llorando, que el próximo ya llega.

Hank se levantó como saeta y corrió a socorrer al niño. Se sentía avergonzado, pero prefirió dedicarse a cargar y mecer al nuevo integrante. Haber atendido a Edward le fue de gran ayuda, y el bebé fue apagando los gemidos hasta que volvió a dormirse.

Erik había escuchado a su hijo llorar y por instinto quiso consolarlo, pero la fiebre había aumentado considerablemente y le costaba enfocarse en seguir pujando. Sentía cómo la criatura descendía y esto le daba fuerzas. Además, Charles comenzó a acariciarle el vientre y sus masajes lo estimulaban a empujar.

Entre el arrullo de la canción de cuna que Hank le cantaba al niño y los gritos de Erik, la criatura asomó la cabeza y Charles la recibió con alegría y alivio.

-Solo un poco más, Erik – pidió excitado.

Erik sabía que su odisea estaba llegando a su fin y no se dejaría vencer por la fiebre. Pujó como si no existiera un mañana y luego de un dolor intenso, percibió cómo el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo y ya no sufrió más. Sudoroso, agotado y bañado en lágrimas, oyó el llanto potente del bebé y la risa de Charles al recibirlo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sonrió. 

-¡Es una niña, Erik! – exclamó Charles, envolviéndola en una toalla -. Una niña sana y hermosa.

Hank se le acercó con el niño y alzó a la recién llegada para llevárselos a Erik, mientras que Charles permanecía a sus pies limpiándolo y cubriéndolo para que no se infectara. 

Erik se pasó la mano por la cara para quitarse las lágrimas y el sudor, y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para recibir a sus hijos. Los ubicó contra su estómago de frente a él, uno de cada lado, sosteniéndoles las cabecitas con las manos. Los dos eran perfectos, rojos y arrugados por el esfuerzo que habían hecho con él para venir al mundo, pero sanos y completos. La niña lloraba con toda la energía de sus pequeños pulmones mientras que su hermano dormía plácidamente. Erik la acercó a su pecho para que se calmara con sus latidos, mientras que con el pulgar acarició la mejilla de su hijo. Quedó admirado de lo suaves y frágiles que se sentían, y volvió a llorar.

Charles llegó a su lado y lo abrazó, se bajó el barbijo y le besó la cabeza, mientras le acariciaba la frente para controlar su temperatura. Asombrosamente, la fiebre había bajado.

-Te amo, Erik – le murmuró al oído.

Erik volteó hacia él y se besaron.

Hank se retiró con la excusa de ver a Edward para darles un momento de privacidad. Charles observó por primera vez a sus hijos juntos, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su boca.

-¿Qué nombres les pondremos? – preguntó Xavier.

-Los que habíamos decidido si eran niño y niña – contestó Erik -. Pietro y Wanda.

Charles asintió. Erik no pudo refrenar un largo bostezo.

-Estás agotado – observó Charles, y quiso retirarle los niños -. Debes descansar, amor.

Por instinto, Erik trató de retenerlos, pero enseguida los cedió. Xavier los llevó hasta dos cunitas, junto a la cama y regresó para ayudar a su amante a acostarse en ella. Mas Erik había caído vencido por el cansancio y dormía tan profundo como sus hijos. 

Charles sonrió. No sabía quién de los tres le provocaba más ternura.

•••••••••••••••••

¡Hola! Aquí por fin nacieron. Sigo con poco tiempo pero pude terminar el capítulo.

Mañana contestaré los comentarios.

Besitos y gracias por el apoyo.

Midhiel


End file.
